Rock On
by Chrissie 38
Summary: AU: One ticket...that's all it took. Go on an adventure with Regina and Emma to see how two people leading two different lives can come together to create something beyond their wildest expectations!
1. Chapter 1

Rock On

"Happy Birthday!" Emma's Mom and Dad exclaimed as her Mother handed her a white envelope. There was no writing on it and it was so light.

"Umm, thanks," Emma said lackluster. She thought her only Birthday gift would be more grandiose.

"Well, aren't you going open it," her father, David, questioned her.

"Oh, yeah sure Dad," Emma said as she quickly tore the seal open. She pulled out the folded white piece of paper.

"Hmm…" Emma said as she unfolded the paper and read it. As she was reading it, her mother and father wrapped an arm around each other.

Suddenly, Emma's head shot up. "No way!"

"Yes, way," her Mom said with a smile. "But wait! There's more!" She put her finger on her ear and pretended to be a game show announcer.

Emma's interest was definitely piqued now. She looked in the envelope and saw the ticket.

"Holy shit," Emma exclaimed, excitedly.

Her Dad smirked. "So, Emma, where is the seat?"

When Emma inspected the ticket, she bolted up from her chair. "Front row?!"

Her parents smiled at her brightly.

Then Emma fell back into the chair and the tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh, honey, I hope those are happy tears!" Her Mom sweetly asked.

"Of course. You got me a front row ticket to a … REGINA MILLS CONCERT! How could I ever be sad after this?"

Emma flew out of the chair and almost knocked her parents over in a huge embrace.

"Thank you," Emma said, genuinely.

"Aww! You're welcome…"

"I gotta go call someone…anyone…"

Emma turned to run up the stairs, but her father said, "Oh, Emma, catch!"

Her father threw a piece of heavy, laminated paper at his daughter. It was attached to some kind of strong string. Emma caught it with one hand and looked down at it. She held it in her hands for a few seconds.

 _Is this real?_ She asked herself.

Sure enough Emma was holding in her hand a picture of her Goddess, Regina Mills. Under the photo "VIP Backstage Pass" was written in big, bold red letters.

"No," Emma said disbelieving.

"Yup," her Mom said, excitedly.

"Backstage?!" Emma began jump up and down around the entire first floor of their home. When she returned to the living room, she hugged her parents tightly again. "You truly have no idea what this means to me!"

Her parents hugged their only daughter tightly. "I think we do," her Mom said as she rubbed Emma's back lovingly.

For Emma, finding Regina and her music has truly saved her. She had a person to look up to. She found immense comfort in Regina's songs and the person Emma knew Regina to be. They haven't met yet, unless you count Regina's social media pages. Emma immediately became a friend on Facebook, a follower on Twitter, and has been on her website countless times. Regina doesn't have too many songs, but Emma knows them all and can relate to most of them.

To say that Emma was excited was the understatement of the year.

* * *

Regina got settled into her luxurious hotel room the day of the concert. She usually stayed in much less desirable hotels, but the label finally caught on that those, sometimes, weren't safe.

"Ugh, another town," she mumbled to herself, but her manager, Archie, heard.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Reggie, but you're almost done with these. Then you can take a break for a few weeks…"

"Weeks?"

"Yeah, you made contractual commitments," Archie said.

"Hmm," Regina said while she was in a haze. "Where are we?"

"Storybrooke, Maine," Archie replied, "You're playing the Storybrooke Square Garden!" He tried to get her excited.

"Meh," Regina replied as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Listen, Reggie, I know it's hard and that you've spent a long time away from Ruby, but you're almost done…."

Regina's head raised when she heard, "Ruby".

"Well, there's a solved problem…"

"What? You two broke up?" Archie was shocked.

Regina only nodded her head.

"I'm sorry," Archie replied, solemnly.

"Yeah, she couldn't handle the 'business', I guess," Regina whispered out.

"Oh," he replied.

"Anyway, what time is sound check?"

"Two," Archie replied.

Regina looked at her watch. "It's only 10. What am I supposed to do for four hours?!" She sighed

"Well," Archie thought, but came up with no suggestions.

"I need to get outta this room," Regina said as she stood up from the chair.

"Um, do you think that's a good idea?"

"I don't care if it isn't. I'll wear a disguise," Regina said and walked away.

Archie sat there and scratched his head.

Regina left the room and, as promised, wore big, black sunglasses and a big black hat. Honestly, she thought it was pointless seeing that she'd only had a few hits. She really didn't think she was _that_ recognizable. Don't get her wrong she was happy for those hits, but she hadn't truly found "fame".

As she walked around the quaint little town, she liked it. The citizens, for the most part, were friendly. They'd stop momentarily and wave and then keep going. Regina gravitated towards the docks. She enjoyed looking out to the enormous ocean. It made her life and problems seem less huge and troublesome.

As she stood with her arms dangling over the low railing, she thought about Ruby and where she was and what she might be doing.

"Did I fight hard enough to keep her or did I just let her go?" she asked herself aloud. This was always her problem, she found. She'd meet a woman, eventually fall in love with her, and then her life would get in the way. She never seemed to fight for them to stay. She never re-arranged her life. She never made herself available to them, both physically and emotionally. So did she love them at all? Regina will never know.

She was so caught up in her thinking that she didn't hear the voice behind her. That is until it yelled, "Don't jump!"

Regina spun around and looked at the person who screamed. In front of Regina stood a blonde goddess. Regina was speechless and that almost never happens. The stranger approached her cautiously.

"I know that whatever you're dealing with may seem horrible. And this might be a good option, but listen, it's not," the stranger said.

Regina raised her hand in the air. "No, I was-"

The stranger grabbed her hand and pulled Regina to safety.

They collided and fell against each other. They landed so that Regina was lying on top of the beautiful woman who smirked up at her.

Regina fumbled off of the woman and extended her hand out to assist her up. The stranger grabbed her hand and was pulled to her feet.

"Thank you," the stranger said, meekly, "Are you okay, Miss?"

"Oh, yeah, I wasn't gonna jump, just so you know," Regina said.

"Oh…awkward, then…I noticed you standing here for a long time so I thought," the stranger said with a nervous smile. She looked down at her sneakers.

"Thank you," Regina said boldly and the stranger's head shot up.

"You're welcome," she said. She looked at her watch and hurriedly said, "I gotta go!" She ran away.

"Uh, bye," Regina waved at the stranger's fleeting shadow. She looked at her own watch and said, "Wow…1:30…that went fast!"

She walked back to her hotel to get ready and go to the sound check.

* * *

Even though she was going alone, Emma didn't mind. Her love of Regina Mills was something solely for her and she holds it very close to her heart. Not even her best friend knew.

She picked up a sandwich and a Coke from the deli and then drove to the venue.

"Storybrooke Square Garden! I am so excited!"

When she was there, she parked her truck and opened the trunk door down so she could eat her sandwich. She finished her Coke and was so excited to see her idol in concert.

"Wonder if she'll take a picture with me?"

Emma ran to the gate and even though it was still early she entered the arena. She took it all in. Sure, she had been there before, but never for a front row, Regina Mills concert. "Nose bleed" seats, yes. Not front row.

She walked over to the tee shirt vendor and asked to see a black tee shirt with Regina's beautiful face on it. Also since Regina's favorite flower was the rose, there were artificial ones to purchase. She pointed to the shirt and a rose.

"How much?"

"Fifteen," replied the salesperson.

She dug into her wallet and pulled out fifteen dollars, handed it in and received a medium sized tee shirt and the rose. She thanked the person and flung the shirt over her shoulder and held the rose proudly. As she was walking away, she thought, "Go put it on!"

She found the nearest bathroom and the nearest stall. She put the rose in her purse and then she took her top off to replace it with the tee shirt. She then stuffed the original shirt in her cross body bag. She felt better because she knew she'd be sweaty later. She threw her VIP backstage pass around her neck.

She started to head to her seat with her head held high. She felt important. This is a feeling that she, most of the time, didn't feel. But for that night she did.

As she approached the front row Emma began to get nervous.

 _Calm down Swan!_

She took some calming breathes and centered herself. She found her seat to be dead center, right in front of the microphone stand.

"Holy shit," she exclaimed as she wildly air punched. She jumped up and down and the people around her smiled.

"I'm just happy," she told the crowd.

They smiled.

A little while later, the arena was packed with screaming, hollering and overly excited Regina Mills fans. Emma was pleased to find that she wasn't the only "over twenty" fan there. Regina's music resonated with everyone, no matter what age.

Pretty soon the lights flickered and some lyric less music began to play.

Emma's adrenaline was pumping so fast. She felt like she would have a heart attack. Again she took some calming breathes. That seemed to work until the house lights went off and the crowd erupted in applause.

In a matter of seconds, Regina Mills herself appeared on stage.

* * *

Regina walked, confidently, up to the microphone and said, "How's everyone feelin' tonight?" Regina stood and smiled out at the crowding of her adoring fans.

"You know, I totally appreciate everything you guys are doing for me to shine," Regina started to say. She removed the microphone from its stand and began to walk back and forth on the stage, in front of her band. "You guys allow me to make the music that I want to make and not what the label wants me to make."

The crowd applauded wildly. "Hey, Regina! You're sexy," one man beamed loudly. Regina blushed and said, "Thank you…Anyway, I wanted to say thanks for sticking by me. I know there's so many other places you could be right now. I also know that you've spent your hard earned money on the tickets. Just know how grateful I am."

Again the crowd erupted in thunderous applause. While the clapping went on she and her band began the first song. When the chorus hit, Regina swayed her one arm back and forth. Pretty soon the entire arena was swaying their arms back in forth like she was.

When the song ended, she put the microphone back on the stand and tried to control her breathing. "You guys rock!" Regina said out of breath to thunderous applause.

When the crowd quieted down, Regina pulled a stool into the spotlight. She sat down and took another big gulp of air. She said, "So this next song is pretty new. In fact, the band doesn't know it. Ha-ha! It's something I've started to work on. Hope you enjoy it."

Emma was shocked that the sold-out crowd who had been so loud could be so quiet. This, to her, proved Regina's influence not only on her, but on her other fans.

"This is called, 'Don't Even Know'," Regina said. She then took a big breath and began to hum. Everyone was anxiously awaiting the first line.

 _You came into my life and then ran away_

 _Oh how I wish you could have stayed._

 _Talked wit me for a while._

 _How I'd love to see one of your smiles._

 _But you ran away_

 _Without tellin' me your name._

 _So I'm sittin' here and I … and I …_

 _Don't even know._

The crowd was really into the song.

Behind the scene, Archie held his tape recorder out so that he'd get the whole song so that they could properly record it. "I smell new single," he said, excitedly.

Back on stage, Regina was joined by her guitarist who strummed some chords.

 _You're an angel in disguise_

 _Savin' me from myself._

 _Why do I get the feeling that we'd pass every test_

 _That Life could throw at us._

 _Goosebumps is what I felt_

 _When I first heard your voice yellin' at me._

 _U don't even know_

 _That you've intrigued me._

 _Don't even know if you'd care._

 _Just know that you scare_

 _My insides are all in knots._

 _Heart is jumpin' outta its spot._

 _Brain is on overdrive_

 _Mouth is waterin'_

 _All cuz …_

 _You came into my life and then ran away_

 _Oh how I wish you could have stayed._

 _Talked wit me for a while._

 _How I'd love to see one of your smiles._

 _But you ran away_

 _Without tellin' me your name._

 _So I'm sittin' here and I … and I …_

 _Don't even know._

Regina pulled her head from the microphone. The guitarist knew that meant that she was finished singing. He played them out. The entire room was eerily quiet. When the guitar stopped playing the crowd again erupted in applause. Regina couldn't truly make it out, but she believed that some people who had sat down to take a rest were on their feet applauding her wildly. Emma chose that moment to toss the rose onto the stage and hoped it landed close to her. Emma's luck was with her as the rose landed in front of Regina while she was looking at the floor. She bent down and picked it up. Unfortunately, she couldn't see who threw it because of the lighting, but Emma was happy it landed close to her.

"Thank you," Regina said sincerely, "It's almost the end of our time together…"

"Boo," the crowd playfully answered.

"I know, right…who wants one more song?"

Obviously her fans applauded wildly and Regina gave them one more song.

After it was over, Regina and her band took their final bow and quickly exited the stage. The crowd chanted, "Regina! Regina! Regina!" she ran out back out there and waved at her adoring fans. Then she exited stage.


	2. Chapter 2

Rock On

2.

Emma was disappointed the concert was over, but enormously excited to be going backstage to meet her. She nervously picked up her belongings and tried to find the backstage area. She asked the first person she saw and they gave her directions.

As she was walking down the dark hallway, Emma's heartbeat quickened and her hands were shaking with excitement.

"What do I say to her?" Emma asked herself.

 _Play it cool, Swan!_

She was glad to see that there were many people in the room waiting to see Regina. Some of them were young girls and some were around Emma's age. Some were wheelchair bound and some weren't. Emma noticed that Regina hadn't arrived yet so she found a little corner to stand in. Being the kindhearted person she was, Emma wanted all of the young girls to have the chance to meet her first. She knew what Regina meant to them because she meant a lot to Emma.

There was no table set up, like an autograph session. This allowed her fans to get up close and personal with the singer. Emma thought that was a nice touch.

All of a sudden there was a commotion and Regina along with her entourage entered the room.

"Hello, everyone. Thanks for hanging out with me," Regina said, completely sincere and genuine.

The young girls swooned much like they might have for a boy band. Emma chuckled at the sight. Regina took her time and spoke to each person. They poised for as many photos as they wanted. Regina learned their names and used them in the conversations they had. Regina invested herself in their lives. Emma truly found this to be remarkable and only made her idolize her more.

 _You know her!_ Emma's inner voice boomed.

Emma tried to think of where she might have met her. She came up empty except for this experience.

After almost everyone had met Regina, Emma decided it was time to meet her hero. She timidly walked up to her and tapped her shoulder since her back was facing Emma.

Regina twirled around and they were face-to-face with each other. Regina's eyes nearly bugged out of her head.

"You!" Regina exclaimed and pointed her finger at Emma.

"You…" Emma started to say, but was cut off by Regina's other finger on her lips. Regina shook her head and Emma understood.

"What's your name?" Regina asked as she removed her finger from a shocked Emma.

"Emma Swan…it's a dream to meet you, Ms. Mills," Emma said, humbly.

"Regina…it's nice to meet you, Emma," Regina replied and extended her hand for a handshake.

Emma eagerly shook it and then stayed in that position for a few seconds more. Regina felt something, but she wasn't sure what it was so she let go of Emma's hand.

"So," Emma said, semi awkwardly.

"How long have you been a fan?"

"Since you first came onto the scene. I love your early work. I buy all of your albums almost immediately. I respect you and your work, like you have no idea."

"Thank you, dear," Regina replied with a warm smile.

Then Archie announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, I'm sorry to have to break this up, but will everyone who didn't get to meet Regina form a line, please?"

"Well, it appears that I have to go," Regina said, shyly.

"Yeah, well, Regina, it was a pleasure meeting you. Dream come true, actually," Emma said as she looked into Regina's eyes.

"Emma…" Regina started, hesitated, but then continued, "Would you mind waiting for me? I'd like to get to know you more…"

Emma was flabbergasted, but didn't hesitate to say, "I'd love to. I'll wait in the hallway. I need to text my parents. Please take your time. I know how these people feel…" Emma pointed to the line. "Some of them are about to meet their idol. I know I did." Emma turned around and walked out of the room with her head held high as Regina watched.

* * *

While in the hallway, Emma leaned against the brick wall and texted her parents.

 _Havin' a blast. B home later than expected. SHE wants to talk to me! – E._

She sent the text and in a second, her Mom replied with a text of "good luck". After that was finished, Emma sat on the floor and bent her knees to her chest. She'd wait forever for Regina.

Luckily, it took less than an hour. Regina led her entourage into the hallway. As they approached, Emma stood up from the ground and sported the largest grin she could. When Regina stopped in front of her, her company halted and almost bumped into each other. Archie stood close to Regina.

"I'm sorry, Miss, Regina's done for the night."

"Actually, Archie, I asked Emma to hang around," Regina said with a bright smile.

"Oh," Archie said, confused.

"Yeah, um, I hope I'm not intruding," Emma said, nervously.

Archie went to say something, but Regina spoke first, "Not at all. Wanna see my dressing room?"

"Sure," Emma said, excitedly. She fell into the pack right next to Regina. The group continued to walk to their respective dressing rooms. Once Emma, Regina, and Archie were in front of Regina's, she opened the door for Emma. When Archie tried to walk through the door, Regina stopped him and asked, "Half an hour?"

Archie's eyebrows rose in assumed understanding. "Reggie, what are you doing?"

"Nothing like that," Regina said, "I just want someone to talk to."

"You got me," Archie said with a smile.

"I know and I appreciate that. I just…I dunno, just wish that I could talk to someone who doesn't have to be here, you know?"

Archie nodded his head. "Half hour." As he walked away, Regina closed the door. She crept up behind Emma who was looking at pictures that Regina took with her whenever she traveled.

* * *

"Stay calm," Emma whispered to herself, "This isn't a dream…"

"No dear, this isn't a dream," Regina said as she eavesdropped.

"Oh," Emma said as she turned to face Regina, "I'm sorry. Stuff like this doesn't happen to me, like at all."

Regina smiled and motioned to the couch. Emma walked over and sat down.

"Would you like a soda, water?"

"I'll take a Coke," Emma said as she peered into the mini refrigerator in the room. "If it's not too much trouble."

Regina pulled out a can and tossed it at Emma who caught it easily. She then took a bottle of water out and sat down next to Emma, who leaned against the back of the couch.

"Just so you know, I've never invited a…uh, fan back to my dressing room before," Regina said, timidly.

"Oh, I'm flattered…um, what's so special about me then?" Emma diverted her eyesight away from Regina as she took a swig of her soda.

Regina was taken aback for a split second and then she said, "Well, you saved my life."

Emma chuckled and said, "You weren't going to jump."

'You didn't know that," Regina said, tenderly. The tone of her voice made Emma look at her.

Their eyes connected and the sparks between them erupted.

"Geez," Emma blurted out.

"I know. You felt it?"

"How could I not…you're Regina Mills…"

"Oh," Regina said, disheartened. She dropped her head.

"Oh, no, wait a minute, that came out wrong. I mean…I meant…you're amazing. I'm happy I'm here right now. Getting to know you. Regina, I wanna get to know the _real_ you and not the 'famous person', that is if you'll allow me," Emma asked.

She placed her finger under Regina's chin to bring it up so they'd be looking at each other.

Regina sighed and smiled at Emma. She put her hand on Emma's hand. She looked down and was surprised to see her hand there.

"This is nice," Emma said, contently.

"Yes, it is," Regina agreed.

"So, this may sound childish, but can we take a selfie? I promise to keep it in my phone and not put it on any social media," Emma asked as she dug into her purse for her phone. She held it up as Regina nodded. Emma quickly opened the camera app. She suddenly felt Regina's hand on her thigh. She blushed, but totally enjoyed the moment. Regina moved closer to Emma and brushed her cheek against Emma's. Emma raised the phone in the air for a good angle. When she was happy she counted down.

"1…2…3!"

The phone took a picture of the two women smiling brightly.

"Thank you. I appreciate it."

"Sure! You can put that anywhere you want. I enjoyed that," Regina said, shyly. Emma put her phone away, but she noticed that Regina's hand was still on her thigh.

"So, what do you like to do for fun?"

"Fun?"

Emma nodded her head up and down.

"Don't really have a lot of time. Watch old movies, read a book, hang out with friends…"

"When's the last time you did that?"

"Years," Regina revealed, shyly.

"Um," Emma said, "What hotel are you staying at?"

"Storybrooke Inn," Regina volunteered quickly, "Um, why?"

"Just wondering…oh, how long are you here for?"

"Well, I leave tomorrow," Regina said with sadness laced in her voice.

Emma looked disappointed.

Just as she was about to continue, the door swung open and Archie barged in.

"It's been a half hour already?"

"Yes, Reggie, it has. Time for your friend…"

"Emma."

"Emma, to say good night," he said, meanly.

Emma hung her head down, but stood up from the couch. Regina instinctively grabbed her arm.

"How'd you get here?"

"My truck."

"Oh." Regina was a little sad, but said, "I'll walk with you?"

Archie lifted a finger to interject, but Emma quickly said, "Sure!"

Emma wore the brightest smile on her face.

Regina got up from the couch and walked to the door.

"Regina, I don't think," Archie said.

"Archie, please stop thinking for a few minutes," Regina said with a smile. "I won't be too long."

Archie sighed, but nodded his head.

The two women walked out of the room and pretty soon out of the venue, together. Luckily there were no cars in the parking lot, except for Emma's truck. They walked up to it and Emma opened the door.

"Do ya, um, wanna get in? I promise I won't kidnap you," Emma said with a shy smile.

Regina hesitated for a split second, but then wordlessly hoisted herself into the truck. Emma was shocked. She ran to the other side and got in.

Regina leaned back against the seat and sighed heavily.

"Wow! Wanna talk about it?"

Regina looked at Emma and smiled. "It's just…"

Emma placed her hand on top of Regina's and said, "You can trust me."

They locked eyes and Regina found the truth in Emma's. "I know. Thank you. I just wish that I could run away, you know? Pack my bags and not look back."

"And you can't because why?"

"This is the life that I wanted, Emma, this is the life that I chose for myself. Cuz of that choice, I have obligations, and contracts, and time restraints."

"Yeah, you do, but you have the power to stop this at any time. Yeah, your fans would miss you terribly. I know I would, but at the end of the day, I'm pretty sure that they want you to be happy. I sure do."

Regina reached her hand up and caressed Emma's cheek. Emma leaned into the touch and continued, "This is your life, Regina. You make the ultimate decisions on where it should go!"

"Thank you...for being someone for me to talk to. I haven't found someone like you in a long time. I was getting nervous that people like you didn't exist."

"Can I see you again?" Emma blurted out and immediately blushed.

"Um, I don't know, sadly."

Emma reached over and opened her glove compartment. She removed a pad of paper and a pen. She scribbled something down, tore off the paper and handed it to Regina who looked at it and smile.

"Whenever you wanna talk. Doesn't matter where you are or what time it is, I'll always answer."

Regina smiled and quickly kissed Emma's cheek. She then got out of the car and slammed the door. She walked over to the other side where Emma was sitting with the window rolled down.

"Get home safe. Thank you, Emma," Regina said genuinely. She had placed her hand on the bottom of the window. Emma put hers on top of Regina's.

"Thank you for spending time with me. I will never forget this. And I hope…our paths cross again," Emma said.

Knowing that Regina couldn't promise anything, she only smiled. She stepped back and watched as Emma started the truck and pulled out of the parking space. As Emma's car was leaving the parking lot, Regina began to run after it. She wildly waved her arms so that Emma might see her. Luckily for her, Emma did.

The truck came to a shrieking halt and Emma got out.

"You okay?"

Regina began to run to Emma who saw this and began to run to Regina. When they were closer together Regina jumped into Emma's arms. Emma caught her and wrapped her arms tightly around Regina's frame. Regina looked into Emma's eyes and smiled and Emma did the same. Then Regina kissed Emma passionately on her panting lips. They kissed for a good few minutes. Neither of them wanted to let the other go. Moans were heard from each of the women.

After the few minutes were over, Regina released Emma's lips and smiled shyly at her.

"Wow!"

Realizing what she had done, Regina tried to wiggle out of the hug as she said, "I'm uh sorry…"

Emma put her down and as soon as she did Regina ran away too quickly for Emma to catch up with her.

* * *

Once inside the arena, Regina fell against the wall and sobbed. She didn't stop for a few minutes.

"I've screwed up," Regina said as she snorted out. She was trying to calm herself down.

"I gotta go after her again," she said as she bolted up and ran to the main entrance. Unfortunately, Emma's truck was gone. Regina hung her head down and walked back to the dressing room.

When she opened the door, Archie was there, waiting patiently.

"What happened?" he asked, sincerely.

"Nothing," Regina said, somberly.

"Did something happen or do you not wanna talk about it?"

"The latter," Regina supplied him.

He nodded his head and handed her bag to her. She forgot that she still had the piece of the paper with Emma's number on it. She folded it and placed it in her bag.

 _Think about calling her_. Regina thought to herself.

* * *

When Emma arrived home, the front porch light was on, but there were no lights illuminated on the first floor. This meant that her parents were asleep.

 _Good!_ Emma thought to herself.

Once inside, she turned off the light and locked the door. She climbed the stairs and tip toed quietly to her room. She closed the door and changed her clothes. Once she was in her pajamas, she pulled the sheets down on her bed and got in it. Before she closed her eyes, she pulled her phone out of her bag and looked at the photo of her and Regina. She automatically made it the lock wallpaper on her phone. And then she e-mailed the photo to herself.

"I'm confused…" she whispered as she looked at the photo, intensely.

Emma stared at their first photo for the longest time. Eventually her eyelids felt heavy and she was asleep moments later.

The next morning, Emma awoke, yawned and then said, "What a dream!" In the process of yawning she found her phone.

Reality hit her when she turned on her cell phone, which automatically shut down after a long period of time. The selfie of her and Regina knocked the wind out of her lungs.

 _Should I be happy or sad?_

The events of that night rapidly flooded her memory. She especially remembered the passionate kiss they had shared as she touched her lips.

Then there was knock on the door bringing Emma out of her flashback.

"Come in," Emma said.

"Hi, Honey, I wanted to see how you were from last night?"

"Oh, great…"

"Just great?"

"Um, I'm sorry, Mom. It was awesome and to meet her was amazing!"

Sensing something wasn't right with her daughter, Emma's Mom asked, "Emma, honey, are you okay?"

Emma patted the mattress and her mother walked over and sat down. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong…something's just not right."

"Okay," Mary Margaret, Emma's Mom, said as she scooted herself onto her daughter's bed and then listened carefully. Emma started at the beginning and her Mom watched her daughter's emotions change in different parts of the story due to the different facial expressions Emma made. The ending was the saddest for her to watch and listen to since the events happened to her daughter.

When Emma stopped talking the tears began to fall.

"Oh, honey, it's okay," Emma's Mom, said as she pulled her daughter into a hug.

"Did I do something wrong?" Emma asked with a shaky voice.

"Oh, no sweetheart, you didn't…She's just, um, confused…"

"Do you think I'll see her again?"

"Yeah, I'm sure your paths will cross again. I love you, Emma, for being brave and bold and not scared of anything," her Mom said as she stroked Emma's back.

After a few minutes, Emma sat up from her Mom. "Thanks for talking."

"Always…" Her Mom got up and walked to the door. Before she left Emma said, "Hey, Mom…Thank you!"

Mary Margaret smiled brightly at Emma and then left the room.

* * *

Regina didn't sleep at all. Every time she closed her eyes she saw visions of Emma. She wanted to see her again, but they were scheduled to leave today.

"When's our flight?"

"Twelve," Archie said.

"Oh," Regina answered.

"Okay, Reggie, what's going on? You've been sulking the entire early morning."

"I kissed her…"

"Kissed who?"

"Emma," she said, impatiently.

"Oh," Archie said and scratched his head. "What happened after the kiss?"

"I ran…"

"From what?"

"I…have the life I've wanted since I was young. I have everything…" Regina trailed off, sadly.

"Oh, you know Reggie, it wouldn't be the end of the world…"

"Huh?"

"If you wanted to meet someone and try to pursue something. I'm not fool I know you're not that happy," Archie said, genuinely.

"Are you serious?" Regina was so shocked that Archie would be okay with this to even entertain the possibility with her. Regina always assumed that fame (or striving for it) came first.

"Yea, I am. It would be an adjustment at first, but your happiness is what's the most important…"

Regina lunged at Archie to wrap him in a hug.

"Okay, okay, so…Emma?"

"Emma," Regina said, happily.

Archie dialed a number. "Could you please give me the address for?"

"Emma Swan," Regina whispered.

"Emma Swan…ok. Ok. Thank you." Archie ripped the piece of paper from the pad that he had written the address on.

Before he handed it to her he said, "I'll keep the 12 o'clock flight for me and the crew, but I'll change your flight until 3pm, but you gotta leave today. You have press for your album in the morning. I need you at your best, you hear?"

Regina reached for the paper, but Archie pulled it away.

"Yes, I understand."

Archie placed the paper in her hand. He watched as Regina grabbed her bag and sped out of the room. She quickly ran out of the hotel and into her car. She gave the driver directions, but asked to stop at a florist. The driver suggested that he go into the shop and place the order.

Regina begrudgingly agreed. "Don't sign the card," she pleaded.

The driver nodded his head. When they arrived at the florist, the driver extended his hand for Regina's credit card, which she easily gave to him.

"Red and yellow roses," Regina instructed.

The driver walked away and disappeared into the shop.

Archie texted her with her new flight time of 3:30pm. Then Regina waited in the car for what seemed like an eternity. But really it was only ten, fifteen minutes.

The driver emerged with a monstrous bouquet of red and yellow roses. It was so huge that Regina couldn't see the driver's head.

"Perfect," Regina said as she smiled brightly. She opened the door and moved over so the bouquet could sit next to her. Once the driver had it in the backseat, securely, he handed her the small card. He also dug into his pocket and pulled out a pen. He handed it over and then he shut the door.

Regina had been thinking about what to write to Emma. Anything, but just an "I'm sorry!" She definitely was, but she wanted to impress Emma.

As the car slowly pulled away from the curb, Regina knew her time was precious. She didn't know how long it would take to get to Emma's.

Then it came to her. She wrote:

 _Emma,_

 _Your beauty is mesmerizing. Your heart is pure. All I want is to make it soar. I'm sorry for runnin'. Wasn't my best moment! Hopefully there'll be more to come._

 _~ Regina_

Satisfied with what she'd written, she inserted the little card into the envelope, but didn't seal it. She placed it in the little plastic cardholder in the bouquet.

As the driver turned off the main road and onto a street filled with different style homes, the butterflies in Regina's stomach came alive. She tried to stay calm and positive.

The car came to a stop and the driver exited it. He went to Regina's side and opened the door.

"Thank you," she said, happily.

He then went to the other side to retrieve the bouquet. Regina opened her arms wide so the bouquet would be put in the middle between her two arms.

Awkwardly, Regina held her grip around them.

"Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah, I'll be fine. Don't know how long I'll be…"

"I'll drive around and get lunch. Two o'clock okay?"

"Yes, that's perfect cuz my flight's at 3:30pm. Thank you." Regina turned around and faced the house. She very slowly climbed the stairs and maneuvered herself to find the doorbell. A few seconds later, she rang it.

A few seconds after that, it opened.

"Hello," a man's voice was heard.

"Oh, hello, sir, would Emma Swan live here?"

"Yes, she's my daughter. Who and where are you?" Emma's Dad chuckled.

"I'm here, trust me," Regina said behind the large arrangement. "I was hoping to, um, get to see her. Is this possible?"

"Sure. Let me help you," Emma's father said as he gingerly placed his hand on Regina's forearm and guided both her and the arrangement into their house.

"You have a beautiful home," Regina tried.

Emma's father, David laughed. "Hold on a second…Emma, you have a visitor!"

It took Emma a few minutes to emerge from upstairs. She saw the bouquet and she bounced down the stairs.

Emma walked up to the bouquet and exclaimed, "They're gorgeous!"

She smelt them and then lifted them from the person who held them.

She froze when she saw who it was.

"Regina?"

"Surprise," Regina said, hesitantly.

"Wait," Emma's father cut in, "THE Regina Mills…"

"Dad," Emma said, embarrassed.

"Yes, nice to meet you, sir," Regina extended her hand for a handshake.

"David…nice to meet you, but I feel like I already know you. From the all the times, she's blared your music," David said as he shook Regina's hand. Regina looked at Emma and blushed.

"Wanna go talk," Emma asked, super shyly.

"Yes, please," Regina said as Emma and her enormous bouquet of flowers led her back up the stairs. On the way they saw Emma's Mom coming down.

"Mom…is this Regina," Emma introduced with a bright smile. Regina smiled and again extended her hand.

"Hi, I'm Mary Margaret. Regina, it's very nice to meet you. Let me know if you two need anything. Beautiful flowers. Em, do you want me to put those in a vase for you? I'll leave them in the kitchen for now?"

"Thanks," Emma replied as she awkwardly handed the arrangement over to her mother.

Then they continued to walk up the stairs to Emma's room.

Once inside and after Emma shut her door, Regina pulled Emma into her embrace. They collided a little with the force.

"Hey," Regina whispered with a small sexy smile.

"Hey," Emma whispered back. They both moved their heads closer. Right before this, Emma moaned, "Regina!"

And then they kissed passionately.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I am so sorry for not updating this story. I've been having writer's block, but I think I know what's going to happen. I hope that you stay with this story. I promise I'll try not to be gone for that long again!

* * *

Rock On

3

This kiss that Emma and Regina shared was unlike any other. It was passionate, lustful, longing, wanting and full of possibility. Neither of the women wanted it to end, but it had to, due to oxygen issues.

They slowed the kiss down to little pecks and then they stopped. Emma refused to allow Regina to leave their embrace and Regina wasn't really putting up a fight. She liked being in Emma's arms. And the feeling was mutual.

Finally, Regina did wiggle out of Emma's arms. Once she did, Regina was in awe of all the posters and pictures and magazine articles Emma had about her.

"You really are a fan!"

"I don't lie. You are my hero," Emma said as she wrapped her arms around Regina's waist who leaned her back against Emma. "I never thought I'd see you again, truthfully. I'm glad you're here and everything, but um, may I ask you a question?"

Regina turned herself around in Emma's embrace. She looked up into her green eyes and shyly smiled. "You, Emma, may ask me anything you'd like!"

"Why'd you run away?"

Regina diverted her eyesight from Emma's gaze. She took a deep breath and said, "I was afraid…"

"Of me?"

"No, well, um, kinda…of what you represented…"

"And what do I represent?" Emma asked as she tightened her grip around Regina's waist. Not too tight.

"The life I want. The life I could have had."

"Regina, I'm just a girl…"

"But you're so much more than 'just a girl' to me," Regina said as she reached up to caress Emma's cheek with her fingers. "You're smart, compassionate, loyal, trustworthy…"

"You know you can have _this_ , right? Like I said last night, you make the decisions for your life," Emma said as she pointed at Regina.

"I know…and that's why I'm standing here, in your arms, right now…"

"You didn't quit, right?"

"No, my dear, I didn't," Regina said as she smiled brightly. She poked Emma in her ribs.

"Umm, oww. That's good…I'd feel bad if you up and quit after just meeting each other…"

"However," Regina said, paused and then continued, "Things are going to be different…"

"How so?"

"I'm going to make a much bigger effort this time 'round. In my past relationships, I didn't and this is why they left me. Rightfully so, I might add. I realized with my last ex, Ruby, that I didn't try. I'm not going to even say 'hard enough'. I just didn't try. With you, I promise that I will," Regina said.

"With me?" Emma pointed at herself this time, stone faced.

Regina froze in her spot. "Oh, uh, I might be getting ahead of myself…I meant…shit…"

Emma then relieved Regina from her misery with a huge, toothy grin, one that went from ear to ear. "You're so cute when you ramble!"

"Emma…don't do that!" Regina screamed out, but smiled brightly at the blonde.

"Gotcha!" Emma's smile remained on her face for the longest time.

Regina pulled Emma by her collar into a heated kiss. They kissed for a few minutes.

When it was done, Emma took Regina's hand in her own and led her to the bed. Emma sat down first and then patted the spot next to her. Sensing Regina's anxiousness, Emma said, "We need to discuss some stuff."

Regina walked over and tentatively sat down next to Emma who immediately grabbed Regina's hand again and rubbed her thumb over it. Emma was about to say something, but Regna cut in.

"Ok, first thing," Regina said, excitedly "Emma Swan…will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, Regina, I'd love to," Emma said happily.

All of a sudden they heard a "Yes!" being screamed from the hallway.

"Mom…Dad?"

The door was pushed open and Emma's guilty looking parents walked into the room with their heads hung down in shame.

"Were you eavesdropping?"

"Yes, we're sorry, honey," Emma's father said.

"Sorry Em," her mother said, "But congrats. Regina, you have no idea…"

"Ok," Emma said clearly embarrassed.

"Okay, sweetheart," David said as he dragged his wife out of the room. Once the door was closed, Emma said, "You still want to try with me?"

"Of course, Emma," Regina reassured, "They're your parents."

Emma laid down on her bed and Regina followed placing her head on Emma's chest. Emma heartbeat was soothing.

"I like this!" Regina sighed. Emma turned onto her side. Regina moved so that they'd be face to face.

"So, Miss Mills, what happens now?"

"Well, Miss Swan, I unfortunately, have to leave to go home today," Regina sighed and Emma frowned.

"How is this gonna work, seriously," Emma asked the question that Regina didn't know the answer to.

"I've never done a long distance relationship. I'm guessing that _we_ make up the rules."

"Give me your phone," Regina demanded quietly. Emma handed it over quickly and without any hesitation. Emma watched as Regina called Emma. As soon as the phone chimed, Regina ended the call, but entered her e-mail address into a new contact on Emma's iPhone. She hit done on the screen and handed the phone back to Emma.

"Do you have Facebook?"

"Yes, I follow you," Emma said excitedly.

"Well, that's good." Regina smiled and then went into her Facebook app on her phone. She searched for "Emma Swan" and immediately found her. She clicked on send friend request.

"What you may not know is that I have two accounts. One for my fans and a personal page which I have the utmost security on. I've sent you a request for that one. This way we can be in constant contact no matter where I am. Okay?"

Emma picked up her phone and immediately accepted the friend request. "Thank you," Emma said proudly.

"You're my girlfriend. You deserve to have all of me. And well, now you kinda do. Listen," Regina said, hesitated, and continued after a few seconds. "This isn't going to be like any other relationship. You know that, right?"

Emma solemnly nodded her head up and down. "I know!"

"I want you to know that I do care immensely for you already, Emma. I honestly want to see where this could take us. Okay?"

Emma smiled.

"I'm going to be here for you, Em…" Regina said and smiled, "Whenever you're having a bad day or hell, even a good day, I _want_ you to pick up the phone and either text me or call me or send me a private message. I will always answer. If I don't please know that I'm not ignoring you. Just busy…."

Regina stopped talking and looked at Emma. She excitedly walked up to Regina and put one hand on the side of Regina's face. Emma gently pulled Regina closer and tilted her head. Regina had no choice, but to do what Emma wanted. But she wasn't complaining. Before they closed the gap, Emma smiled at Regina. This was all it took for Regina to move the rest of the way. They kissed chastely at first. Their heads tilted back and soon they were kissing more passionately. Their arms were wrapped tightly around each other. It was as if they wanted to be one with each other.

"Emma," Regina moaned in the kiss.

"Say it again," Emma begged as she quickly came up for air.

"Emma," Regina said before she dove back into their mind blowing kiss.

Emma's other hand travelled to Regina's face and she cupped her cheeks. She began to pull away, but Regina wouldn't have it as her arms tightened their grasp around Emma.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. They broke the kiss, but stayed in the embrace.

"Come in," Emma announced while still looking into Regina's eyes.

"Oh, sorry, girls, but Regina your car's here. The driver needs to get you to the airport," her Mom said sweetly.

Regina's hands went to Emma's. She wiggled out of the embrace which only made Emma's grip tighten.

"Em, I know this is hard," Regina said with tears falling down, "But you'll see me before you know it. And you can call anytime…"

"For once in my life, I wanna be selfish," Emma said, upset.

Regina smiled.

"But then I think about all your fans and I just…just know I have to let you go," Emma said, emotionally.

Regina kissed her forehead as Emma's dropped her arms from around Regina.

"Remember, I'm here for you, always," Regina said as she looked over at Emma's Mom who nodded her head in a mutual unspoken understanding.

Emma and Regina walked hand-in-hand out her room and slowly down the stairs. Emma stopped at the entranceway, but Regina pulled her outside. They walked up to the limo and the driver opened the door. Regina put her purse inside the car, but didn't get in. instead, she turned around and hugged Emma tightly.

"Good-bye?" Emma asked tentatively.

"No, no, not 'good-bye'….see you soon…real soon, I promise," Regina said as she reached up and kissed Emma squarely on her lips. They stayed like that until they knew it was time.

Regina ducked her head and entered the car. Emma grabbed her hand one more time and kissed it sweetly.

The driver had gotten into the car and started the engine. Emma closed the door and meekly waved.

Regina rolled down the window and said, "I'll see you soon, Emma!"

The driver drove away then.

Emma stepped onto the curb and watched as Regina's car disappeared around the first corner.

"Emma," her Mom said, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I thought you were in the house. Well, we're 'dating' and it's what I wanted," Emma said with a smile.

"That's great!"

"Just wish she lived a little closer," Emma sighed and hung her head.

"Honey, listen, if you and Regina are destined to be together you'll do everything you have to be together. I'm not saying you should move across the country now, but as time progresses and you two get closer, then I'd entertain the suggestion."

"Thanks, Mom," Emma said as she climbed the stairs. Her phone chimed in her pocket.

She saw "Regina" flash on the id, and frantically picked it up.

"Hello," Emma said hopeful.

"God, you have a beautiful voice. I miss you already," Regina breathed out.

"I miss you too. Facetime later?"

"Yes! As soon as I get home. It might be late, but even if it's just for a few minutes," Regina agreed.

"See you later," Emma said happily.

Regina hung up.


	4. Chapter 4

Rock On

4

During the weeks after they became girlfriends, Regina and Emma talked non-stop except for work and sleep. They learned about everything there was to know about each other. Their conversations got very sexually heated and lasted until early in the morning for both of them.

This one night, Regina looked at her clock and said, "Em, I hate to do this, but I gotta go!"

"Do you have to?" Emma playfully pouted.

"I'm sorry, my dear. Archie's got me going to some boring benefit for a cause I don't support…"

"Oh well, duty calls. Try to have a good time…think of me," Emma said lustful.

"Always!"

Emma laughed and then hung up the phone.

* * *

Regina was getting ready when Arche knocked on her door.

"Come in," she answered, lazily.

"Hi. Okay for tonight, you'll be sitting with some heavy hitters in the music biz. I can only do so much so if you want your career to explode you gotta kiss a little butt. Shake hands. Talk yourself up. Ya know?"

"Yes, Archie," Regina replied monotone.

'Great," he said obliviously and then left.

Regina picked up her phone and went into her photos. Emma had sent her at least a dozen photos of herself and the cardboard cut out she had made of Regina.

* * *

" _What is that?" Regina asked when she first noticed it in Emma's room over Facetime._

" _Oh, that…it's you…"_

" _Yes, my dear, I know that. Why do you have a cut out of me and more importantly why didn't I see it when I was there?"_

" _My Mom hides it. She thinks it lil creepy," Emma said honestly and unashamed._

" _I happen to agree with her."_

" _It gets me through."_

 _Regina's eyebrows raised in surprise._

" _No, no, eww, you perv. Not like that," Emma quickly said._

" _I don't have a cut out of 'your hero'…"_

" _I just talk to her and hug her when I need my spirits lifted. Now I hug her when you're not around."_

* * *

Regina arrived at the event and began to walk the press line.

"Regina! Regina!" yelled the photographers as they blinded her with the camera flashes.

Truthfully, this part of her job she didn't like. She was an artist, an entertainer. Not someone who finds these things exciting.

She walked up to a random reporter and he looked shocked. "I'm with Regina Mills who has had a lot of success with her break out album. When can we look forward to your second album?"

"Not for a while," Regina said as she moved along to the next reporter. She planned on talking to a few.

"Regina! Over here!" a boisterous young reporter screamed.

Regina was more shocked than anything else and that's why she walked over to her.

"Hey," the reporter said.

"Hello," Regina said guarded.

"So do you think you'll ever do a movie role," the reporter asked.

"Well, um, I've never thought of that. I guess, eh, if the right role was offered to me. I guess I'd audition. Thank you."

Regina decided that she had had enough. She had made Archie proud.

She went into the venue and found her place setting card.

"Table 10," she yawned out. "Now it's time to kiss some butt!"

She had her head lowered as she walked towards the main dining room. She bumped into someone and immediately said, "Excuse me!"

"No, no, it's my fault," the woman said.

On instinct Regina looked up as she totally recognized that voice. "Ruby?!"

"Oh, hey, Regina," she said, shyly.

"What…what are you doing here?"

"Um, my manager thought it'd be a good idea. I'm thinking now it's not." Ruby shook her head.

"Well, Archie forced me to attend. Rather be home," Regina revealed.

"Well, have a good evening," Ruby said and walked around Regina without a second look.

"You too," she whispered.

Regina needed to splash some water on her face. She found the bathroom and went in. She found the first un-occupied stall and went in. she slammed the door shut and took a few deep breathes.

"You can do this," she pep talked. She knew it was just her ex girlfriend, but there were so many things left unsaid.

She kept breathing. She cursed Archie for making her come to this event. The only spot of light was the open bar.

"Let's get a drink…or two…or three!"

She exited the stall and splashed cold water on her face.

Once she was in the hallway she found the bar and ordered the first of many drinks.

The event began and she made her appearance in the hallway. Half way through the served dinner, she thought that she might as well say, "Hello!" to her table. So she drunkenly found it. As soon as her eyesight landed on the table she only noticed one person sitting there.

"Ruby?"

"Regina? I thought you'd left!"

"I was at the bar," Regina muttered as she raised her glass in the air.

"I see," she said with a small chuckle.

"I g-g-otta go," Regina said as she drunkenly tried to turn around and almost fell. Ruby was right by her side in a matter of seconds.

"Ok, I see you're gonna need help getting out of here," Ruby said as she flung Regina's arm across her shoulder for support.

"It was a pleasure," Ruby said to the few people who were sitting at the table.

Then Ruby dragged Regina out of the dining hall.

When they got outside, the photographers wasted no time in taking picture after picture of a drunken Regina being led out by her ex.

Ruby pretended to shield them from the flash of the cameras, but that never works. They followed the two until they got into Regina's transportation for the evening.

"Please drive us to her home," Ruby instructed.

The driver nodded his head and they were off in seconds.

Once they arrived at Regina's home, Ruby helped a still very drunken Regina up to her front door. She dug into Regina's purse and found the keys which she used to unlock the door. When it was open, Ruby dragged Regina inside and directly to her bed where Regina collapsed.

"Room's spinning," Regina drawled out.

"No, Regina, it's not. You're just drunk," Ruby told her, uncaringly.

"Oh, okay." Regina said lazily. Right before she fell asleep Ruby heard her mutter, "Emma!"

Then Ruby left Regina's apartment.

* * *

Emma had the day off from work and wanted to call her girlfriend to see how the event went.

"Give her until 9 am then call," Emma told herself. She decided to watch TV. She flipped through the channels until she found Access Hollywood. The annoying voice of Billy Bush came on and she cringed.

"Why does he always sound so chipper? It's not normal!"

"BREAKING NEWS! Someone had a crazy night last night! Regina Mills was seen canoodling with her ex, Ruby, at some political benefit."

The program showed the footage of Regina leaning too close to her ex girlfriend as they exited the building.

Emma dropped the cup of iced tea she was carrying and slumped down into the nearest chair. She continued to watch the rest of the coverage until the commercial came on.

She grabbed her phone from her pocket and texted, "R we done?" Then she sent it while her eyes flooded with tears.

* * *

It was the pounding on the front door that finally woke Regina from her hungover haze.

"Whoa!" she yelled groggily as she attempted to sit up in bed. "Geez, who's making the room spin?"

The pounding continued.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming," Regina yelled as she limped over to the door.

 _Why am I limping?_ She thought to herself.

She opened the door and came face to face with her reality. Archie was standing there with a gossip magazine in his hands.

"Regina!"

"Don't yell," Regina pleaded as she walked back into the house.

"Did you have a good time last night?"

"No, Archie I didn't. I ran into Ruby…"

"I see that!" he said as he held up the newspaper. "'Regina Mills looks mighty comfy with her ex-girlfriend, up and coming new singer, Ruby…the two were seen leaving the political event looking cozy. Could a reconciliation be on the horizon for these two?'"

Regina's head shot up and she grabbed the newspaper from him. Her eyes rapidly read the totally bogus news article. She ran to the TV and turned on any gossip show. She found one with her story as the top story.

"Fuck!"

"Tell me about it." Archie's eyesight was shooting daggers at her.

Regina immediately ran to her cell phone and checked her messages. When she turned it on she immediately saw a text from Emma asking if they were done.

She dialed Emma's number a thousand times and each time she got her voicemail. She left messages.

"Emma, please call me back…"

"Em, please I want to talk to you!"

"Emma, we're _not_ done!"

After the last message, she threw her phone on the couch, dejectedly.

She immediately ran into her room to retrieve her suitcase.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Take one guess…"

"Regina, not now. We've got PR to take care of," Archie said sternly. "We need to clear the air _here_."

"I have to see her…explain…all of this doesn't matter," she said and threw her hands up into the air.

"Yes, it does!" Archie yelled out.

Regina froze. "Don't yell at me, Archie. You know I don't like that!"

"Listen, Regina, I'm sorry. Truly, but you've just begun to build something here and I'd hate to see it crumble because of a bad choice…."

"I'm building something spectacular with her and she needs to hear what happened from me and not the magazines. You're more than my agent…you're my friend, like family. I need you to understand this and let me go. I'll come back when I make sure I haven't pissed away the relationship I have with Emma!"

Archie lowered his head and whispered, "Go ahead. I can't stop you."

Regina continued to pack. Pretty soon she was running to car. "Leave my car there. I'll pick it up when I come back!"

"I'll take care of stuff here," Archie assured her. "Just one question…do you want Ruby back?"

Regina paused for a second. "If I wanted her back I wouldn't be running to fix my relationship with Emma. You should know better."

With that she slammed the door. She raced to her car, got in, and zoomed off for the airport.

"Call Ruby," Regina said into her car. She liked the hands free technology that her car had. It helped with her driving.

"Hello?"

"Um, hey Ruby, it's Regina," Regina said, awkwardly.

"Good morning," Ruby said sarcastically.

"Um, so I take you've seen the coverage…"

"Yup," Ruby said meanly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't intend on getting plastered," Regina began.

"Shit faced!"

"Yes, shit faced. It's just that, uh, I didn't know I'd react that way in front of you," Regina said, shyly.

"Well, it happened," Ruby replied, matter of fact.

"What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ruby, can you please help me," Regina pleaded.

"Well, you got majorly drunk, I helped you to not make a total ass of yourself, and brought you to your apartment…"

"Did we?"

"Did we what, Regina?"

"Have sex," Regina whispered nervously and shyly.

"No, we did not," Ruby said.

"Whew!" Regina yelled excitedly. She felt relieved.

"Well…wow!" Ruby said and chuckled.

"No, no, I'm just happy," Regina said.

"Calm down," Ruby said, laughed, and then continued, "Who's Emma?"

Regina stopped short right before the traffic light and received a car honk from the driver behind her. "Sorry," she yelled out to the car.

"Regina, who's Emma?"

"Emma, is my new girlfriend…and the reason why I called," Regina said, longingly.

"Oh, that makes sense. You whispered her name before you passed out and I left," Ruby said, "Where does she live?"

"Storybrooke, Maine!" Regina swerved into the parking lot of the airport. "Listen, Ruby, I gotta go. Thank you for looking out for me. I appreciate it more than you know!"

"You're welcome. Good luck with Emma…Hope the relationship is saved."

"I have every intention of saving it. On my way to her house now," Regina confided.

"Wow! She must be special. Go get her!" Ruby hung up after that.

Regina parked the car and shut the engine off. Before she got out, she put on her black rimmed sunglasses. She really didn't care who saw her, but she knew she still was hung over. She grabbed her suitcase and got out.

She raced to the ticket counter and arranged a flight that left in two hours.

 _Lucky!_ She thought.

She got through security and to the terminal with time to spare. She thought about texting Emma again, but she probably wouldn't answer.

 _It's better this way. She really can't ignore me now._ Regina thought.

* * *

Emma wouldn't come out of her room for anything.

"Emma, honey, what's wrong?" her Mom asked, worried, from the hallway.

"Um, nothing, Mom, I just need some privacy, that's all," Emma said on the verge of tears.

"Oh, okay," Mary Margaret said not believing, "I'll be downstairs if you want to talk, honey."

Emma heard her footsteps get farther and farther away from the door. She didn't care right now. She was too busy looking at the selfie that they had took together.

 _Why she'd do it?_ Emma thought. _Am I not good enough?_

Feeling dejected, Emma turned over onto her side and looked at her wall. She didn't want to cry over Regina because she should have known better, but that reasoning didn't stop the tears from falling rapidly down her cheeks. She began to cry hysterically. She wiped away one batch of tears just for a fresh batch to fall to the floor.

All of a sudden, Emma heard the door creak open and then shut quietly. Seconds later, Emma felt the mattress dip and someone grazed her shoulder with their finger. "Mom, I told you that I needed to be alone," Emma whined through her tears.

There was no response. She looked up and saw someone she never thought she'd see.

"Regina," Emma asked, flabbergasted.

"Yes," she replied.

"C'mon, Emma, this isn't real," Emma said and laughed at herself as she faced the wall again.

"Em, it's real," Regina said as she pulled at Emma's shoulder. When she got Emma to look at her, Regina dipped her head down and quickly pecked Emma's cheek.

Emma whispered, "Regina…" She bolted up and frantically wiped the tears away. She willed herself to compose herself.

"Hi," Regina said meekly, "Why didn't you call me back?"

"I was…er, I am upset. I know I have no reason to be…" Emma brought her hand up and brushed her long blonde hair.

"Yes, Emma, you _do_ have a good reason to be mad," Regina corrected her. "And that's why I'm here."

Emma lost it then as she cried. Regina was taken aback, but quickly pulled Emma into her arms. She was stroking her back and whispering, "It's alright, Emma!"

After a few minutes, Emma wiggled out of the embrace and leaned back against the wall.

"I am so very sorry! Please…I _need_ to explain," Regina said as she got up from the bed. Emma didn't say anything so Regina began, "The news story you saw was taken out of context. There's something that made that situation happen…"

"What's that?" Emma asked.

"I was shit faced drunk…"

"Um, why were you shit faced? This was important for your career, Regina."

"Geez, you sound like Archie!"

"I care about you. You know that," Emma raised her hands up and motioned around her room. Regina laughed as she took in the entire room full of pictures of her and yes, that cut out.

"Anyway, I got drunk because I walked into, literally, my ex."

"Oh," Emma said shyly. "Did you feel anything for her?"

"You know, I got drunk because I thought I would have. In retrospect, I should have stayed sober."

"Ya think?" Emma asked, harshly.

"Em, I just…it was the first time since the break up and I thought she'd confront me about it."

"You were scared," Emma asked.

Regina nodded her head.

"Well, I was scared when I saw the news spot!"

"Why were you scared," Regina asked, genuinely.

"Really? Cuz I thought I'd lost you," Emma said through a raised voice, "I know I can't compete with that crap, Regina, it was stupid of me to think that I could. Um, I have a question."

"Go ahead…"

"Did you sleep with her last night?" Emma took a deep breath and held it.

"No, I didn't. I called her to find out on the way to the airport."

"Nothing happened?"

"No, the only thing that did happen is that I whispered your name before I passed out. She heard it," Regina said and hung her head down.

Emma let out the breath that she forgot she was holding and then fell to her knees in front of Regina so she would look at her. "Regina, look at me."

She did and saw a smile form on Emma's face. "Promise me something?"

"Anything," Regina answered.

"Whenever you're feeling down or something happens that you can't get through, pick up the phone to call me. No matter what time. I'll always answer…"

Regina grabbed Emma's cheeks with her hands and looked lovingly into Emma's green eyes. "I promise. I should have done that in the first place," Regina said. Emma leaned up and connected their lips together in a chaste kiss. Once it was over, Regina's forehead rested on Emma's.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Emma said happier.

"Well, I'm glad you're feeling better. I thought it was Regina-related."

"Yes, ma'am, I did a stupid thing last night and was 'caught' by the gossip shows and papers. I assure you that it will _not_ happen again. I strive to be a person you can trust with your daughter's heart."

Regina smiled politely at Emma's Mom.

"Can you stay for dinner," Mary Margaret asked.

Emma looked down at her fingers.

"Of course. I'd be delighted. Thanks for the offer," Regina replied and Emma was shocked.

"How…um long can you stay?"

"A few days," Regina replied happily. "I'm at the Storybrooke Inn…"

"No you're not," Emma's Mom said.

Regina and Emma's heads turned. "Where can I stay?"

"You can stay in the guest room," Mary Margaret replied and motioned to the room directly across from Emma's.

"No way," Emma said surprised.

"Of course, honey. I have a feeling you two need to chat a lot," Emma's Mom said with a warm smile. "Dinner's in ten…"

After the door was closed, Emma looked at Regina and timidly asked, "May I kiss you again?"

"I sure wish you would," Regina said shyly. Emma got up and pulled Regina up with her. With hands on Regina's shoulders, Emma pulled Regina into her. As soon as they were inches apart, Emma leaned forward and kissed Regina. She kissed her like she was in danger of losing her. The kiss was passionate and message filled. It told Regina that Emma forgave her and that they'd work through it.

Once it ended, Regina took a few breathes and then asked, "Emma, are we okay?"

Emma looked at her and warmly grinned. "I think so. Just know that I was hurt. Not to add any added pressure, but your actions affect me as well. I feel very strongly about you and I definitely would like to explore what we have here. If you're opened to it."

"Emma, thank you for your honesty and for forgiving me. I don't deserve you, but I am so glad that you are here."

"For as long you want me to be, I'm not going anywhere," Emma said boldly and reassuringly.

Regina hugged her tightly.

* * *

During dinner with the Swans, Regina held Emma's free hand under the table. Emma was so very happy. She truly forgave Regina for what had transpired, but she wanted to know that they would last.

It was as if Regina sensed that because she asked, "How would you two feel if I announced my relationship with your daughter to the press?"

David looked at his wife and she nodded to him to speak for both of them.

"Well, considering what just happened between you two, do you think that it's wise," David asked. He had heard something about what happened when he saw the coverage. He didn't believe though.

Emma didn't interject. She knew that her father was right in asking.

"Well, sir," Regina started.

"David," Emma's Dad interrupted.

"David, the thing is that what happened, my lapse of judgement, needs to be figured out and changed so that no one is truly effected by it. My actions have interfered in three people's lives: mine, Emma's, and my ex's…"

"I see," David said.

"This won't 'go away'," Emma's Mom asked.

"I don't believe so, unfortunately. They'll create stories based on lies. It's how that works," Regina answered calmly.

"Oh, we can't have that," David said with a small grin.

"I'd prefer not to as well. My fans are my fans because I am totally honest with them. They deserve to know the truth. So I'd like to introduce the world and my fans, to your amazing daughter." Regina looked over at Emma and smiled.

"What would that entail," Mary Margaret asked.

"Yeah, what would that mean," Emma piped up because she wasn't sure.

"Well, for right now, it just means that I have Archie, my agent, set up a small press conference where I clear up the rumors and introduce Emma."

"Would I have to make a speech? Do you even want me to come?"

"No, you don't have to make a speech. I want and need you to be there, but I'd understand if you feel uncomfortable. If you do come with me, there might be a question here or there," Regina said as she smiled at Emma.

"I think that whole thing might be a little too fast," Emma's Mom said, shyly.

"Mrs. Swan, I totally understand and I appreciate your concern," Regina said as she looked at Emma's Mom. "I just feel a lot for your daughter right now and I want the world to know it."

"Excuse me if this sounds presumptuous, but are you using our daughter," David asked.

"Dad," Emma said to him.

"No, Emma, your father brings up a valid question. The only answer I can provide him with is a no. I am not using your daughter for anything besides her friendship and eventually her love," Regina said with a warm smile.

Emma smiled at her answer. "I have to say something here," Emma spoke up.

They all turned their heads in Emma's direction.

"Um, I do think that this is all so sudden. I wish that we could have took our time and built something marvelous."

"We still can, Emma," Regina cut in.

Emma looked at her and raised her hand. "Let me finish. Um, now we have to quickly announce it to the world and your fans that we are together. Before we do that we need to figure things out. That is why I am so happy that you can stay a few days so we can do just that," Emma said, "We haven't expressed our love towards each other yet and you want us to go in front of everyone and do just that?" Emma looked at Regina who slumped back into her chair.

"Yes, I do," Regina whispered. Emma heard her and smiled brightly.

"Regina, look up," Emma's Mom said.

Regina lifted her head and saw the brightest smile she's ever seen on Emma's face.

"I think you got your answer," David said with a smile.

Emma and Regina leaned over the table and connected their lips in a quick peck.


	5. Chapter 5

Rock On

5

After Emma and Regina changed their clothes for the evening they cuddled in Emma's bed.

"OK, before you call Archie I want to ask you a few of my own personal questions," Emma asked.

"Fire away."

"Okay, have you ever dated a 'ordinary' person," Emma said shyly. She motioned with her fingers when empathize the word, 'ordinary'.

"Emma, my dear, nothing about you is ordinary…you are _extraordinary_."

Emma gave her a serious look. "You know what I mean."

"Yes, honey, I do. This is why I raced to get here today. To explain in my own words what happened. I wanted you to know that she just helped me and that was it. _She_ means nothing. You mean _everything!_ "

Emma pecked Regina's lips softly. "Ok, years from now, do you think you'll get bored of me and move on? I need to know before we announce anything. When I'm in a serious relationship, like this, I'm in 110% and the idea of ever leaving is foreign to me."

"Well, if I feel like I feel now I ain't going no where," Regina replied.

Emma sighed happily.

"Is it okay I'm asking you all this?" Emma asked.

"You can ask me anything, anytime you want. I'll always be honest," Regina replied.

"Ok, do you know what you're gonna say at the press conference?"

"I've been thinking about it. I believe I have a rough draft in my head."

'Ok!"

"You don't wanna hear it?"

"No, Regina, I trust you," Emma said softly.

Then Emma asked a question that took so much courage. "Are you sure you want me?"

Regina's eyes blinked in shock after Emma finished asking the question. Emma waited patiently to hear Regina's response.

"Regina," Emma asked.

"I don't know how to adequately answer that question, my dear," Regina began, "Archie asked me if I wanted her back. Do you believe that?"

"Yes, I can totally believe that. You have history with her, Regina."

"Do you know what I told him? I said, 'If I wanted her back I wouldn't be running to fix my relationship with Emma. You should know better.'"

Emma half smiled. 'So the question is still on the table. Do you want me?"

"Emma Swan, yes, I want you. I want only you for a very long time. Most likely the rest of my life. I want you because of all your positive attributes and your genuine friendship. I'm hoping that, sometime real soon, we'll make love to each other. I'm not rushing it. I'm just showing you, I hope, how much I want and desire you."

Emma was enamored by Regina. "I want that too," Emma said, "But I don't want either of us to have to leave the next morning!"

"I understand. Let's get through the press conference and then we'll talk about that. I have, um, have a question for you."

"Shoot!"

"Do you, Emma Swan, want me?"

"From the very first time I heard your sweet voice, I knew that there was something beyond special about you. As I began to get to know you, I had a nagging feeling that you'd become something of importance to me. I just thought it was your music. Now that I'm in your presence, lying here in your arms I know what your purpose in my life is…"

"What's that?"

"To be with me. To go through life's ups and downs together. To stand by each other's side throughout everything. So yes, Regina Mills, I want you. I haven't wanted anything so badly in my entire life."

They leaned forward at the same time and kissed each other. Things got heated rather quickly and soon names were being moaned. Hands roamed and bodies brushed against each other.

"Not here," Regina choked out as she felt Emma cup her breast for the first time.

Emma picked up her head and looked at Regina lovingly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Counting the minutes!"

"I'm counting the seconds! Hey, would you be able to stay after the press conference?"

"I think so. I work for my Mom, so I think she'd let me go…"

Regina kissed her passionately.

* * *

The next morning, Regina called Archie.

"Hello," he groggily answered.

"Shit! I'm sorry about the time difference. Go back to sleep," Regina said and chuckled.

"No, no, I'm up now. How's it going?"

"Better than I thought. Listen I have an idea on how we can fix this. A press conference!"

"A press conference?"

"Yes!' Regina yelled into the phone, which made Archie pull it away from his ear.

"You really want to do this?"

" _We_ want to do this," Regina said and smiled.

"Where?"

"LA…When I get back in a couple of days," Regina said.

"You're staying," Archie asked.

"Just for two days. It'll take that long to set it up," Regina replied.

"Okay, tell Emma, 'Hi!'"

"Thank you," Regina said and then hung up.

* * *

True to her word, Regina and Emma returned to Regina's home two days later. Emma's Mom allowed Emma to have three weeks off, but not a minute later. Emma was ecstatic with the news.

They picked Regina's car up in the parking lot of the airport and drove to her home.

When they pulled up, Emma was amazed. "Wow! It's just what I imagined."

"You've imagined my home?"

"Yes, when you're a fan you imagine a lot of things. What you eat…where you go shopping…what it's like to make love to you…what it's like to see you naked…you know."

Regina blushed and shook her head back and forth.

"C'mon, let's go inside," Regina said as she grabbed their suitcases from the trunk. They walked side-by-side to the house. After opening the door, she let Emma walk in first. Emma gawked at the beauty of the house.

"You like?"

"I love!" Emma smiled.

Regina motioned her to her bedroom and placed Emma's suitcase on the bed. "So you can have the left side of the closet. I'll clear out a drawer also."

Emma was hesitant. "You don't want me to sleep in the guest bedroom or on the couch?"

"Do you want to?"

"No, honestly I don't."

"Good. I was hoping you'd say that," Regina said with a huge smile.

Emma then emptied out her suitcase and hung everything up.

They went into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"What do you wanna do?"

Emma pulled Regina on top of her and kissed her passionately. As soon as Regina grazed Emma's upper thigh, the doorbell rang.

"NOOO….GO AWAY!"

"Regina, it's Archie…open up," Archie said and rang the doorbell again.

Regina huffed as she disengaged herself from atop of Emma and trudged to answer the door.

"Perfect timing, as usual," Regina pouted.

"There'll be plenty of time for that, I promise," Archie said as he pushed his way into her home. "Hey, Emma!" He waved his hand.

"Hey, Arch," Emma replied with a smile.

"Yes, so the conference is set for tomorrow at 10 am. It'll be at my office. I invited a small group, but the other publications heard and invited themselves," Archie said, nervously.

"Oh, okay. Emma, are you okay?" Regina noticed that her girlfriend was as white as a ghost.

"Um, yeah, I'll be fine," Emma lied.

"You sure?" Regina walked up to her and grabbed her hands.

"Yes, I'm fine. Not expecting that many people. I'm nothing special," Emma said.

"Actually, you are," Archie said with a smile. "They're coming to get 'the scoop' on you and Regina."

"Not helping," Regina yelled at him as she noticed Emma get more nervous.

"What?" Archie walked away.

"What's wrong, Em," Regina said, genuinely.

"Are you _absolutely_ sure?"

"Yes, my dear, I am," Regina said and kissed Emma's forehead.

Emma nodded her head and Regina sat down next to her. Archie saw their interaction, but pretended that he didn't.

* * *

The limo pulled up in front of Archie's office and there was a big crowd of people of the reporters, cameras, and, most importantly, Regina's fans.

"Regina! We love you," Regina heard as she got out of the car.

"We support you!" could have been heard also.

A personal bodyguard walked up to them and guided them into the office. Before Regina walked in she turned to the crowd and waved her hands to say hello. Her fans went wild. Emma also got hyper as she watched her hero turn girlfriend be the person that Emma fell for.

Regina then turned, grabbed Emma's hand and walked inside. The magazines and cameras followed closely behind them as they walked into a huge office, almost auditorium. Regina and Emma climbed the stairs and took their seats.

A few minutes later, Archie approached the microphone and said, "Hello!"

The room fell silent.

"Thank you all for coming today. I'll just bring up Regina Mills and she'll explain why we asked for you to be here today…Regina?" Archie turned and looked at her expectantly.

Regina rose from her seat and confidently strode up to the podium. She smiled and began, "Thank you all for coming today. This won't take too long since we know that you have deadlines to meet…"

Regina took a big breath and continued, "So by now you all are aware of what happened a few days ago. This incident with my ex, Ruby. Well, I had a lapse in judgment. After encountering Ruby for the first time after our breakup I decided to become intoxicated, really intoxicated. Ruby was just being a friend that I needed at that particular moment. We did _not_ sleep together, contrary to the rumors and all of the unwanted, unfounded press. I also know that I have a very large and trust filled following who are mostly under the age to drink. To them I say that what I did is not how you should conduct yourself in life. I know that I am seen as a role model to some and what I did is disrespectful. I am truly sorry…" Flash bulbs went off right and scared her. She jumped a little, but quickly regained her poise.

"Because of my actions, I hurt someone who I am growing very fond of. She has rescued me from myself many times already. I know now that, instead of getting drunk, I should have sought out her advice. She is a woman who has the biggest heart of anyone I know. She is also a very forgiving person. If you would, Emma, come join me?"

Emma rose from her seat and smoothed her black khakis with her sweaty palms. She timidly walked up to Regina who had extended her hand out. She grasped it and Regina pulled the rest of the way.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the press, I'd like to introduce you all to my girlfriend, Emma Swan," Regina said, proudly.

This caused the commotion of flashes and yelled questions to erupt. Emma was scared and Regina saw it on her face.

"Please everyone, please calm down. We'll answer any question you have, but in an orderly manner," Archie interjected after he jumped up to protect Regina and Emma.

The commotion died down a little, but not much.

"Okay," Regina said as she approached the podium. "Yes," she said as she pointed to a reporter.

"Miss Mills, do you think that this will hinder your future album sales?"

"Not in the least, we've all have bad moments, haven't we? Yes," Regina saw a pencil in the air.

"Regina, what do you have to say to Ruby?"

"Well, I want to say, 'Thank you'. Thank you for still trying to help me when all I've done in the past is neglect her. She is a true and trusted friend."

Emma smiled at Regina.

One reporter noticed this and yelled, "Emma!"

This got her attention. Regina moved out of the way a little so Emma could approach the podium.

"Hi," Emma said meekly. "What's your question?"

"I just saw you smilin' at Regina. How do you feel about her?"

Emma tilted her head to the left and chuckled. "C'mon it's Regina Mills. I've followed her from the beginning. I am a huge fan of her work….But I'm a bigger fan of the person she is. The person she is behind closed doors. The one you all don't get to witness," Emma said as she dragged her finger back and forth. "I'm a big fan of _her_!"

Regina squeezed her hand tightly. And Emma squeezed back.

"So Regina, why Emma?" another reporter yelled out.

"Well, look at her," Regina said as she spun Emma around. "She's beautiful. Her type of beauty is both on inside as well as on the outside. I've just never met someone like her. I had begun to think that there wasn't anyone left like her."

"So this isn't a groupie situation," another reporter bellowed out.

"God, no," Emma replied quickly, "Well, for me it isn't…"

"It isn't for me. Emma being a fan is just how we met. What we decide to do after that meeting has nothing to do with the stereotypical groupie definition, or the perceived thought. I'd never ask Emma to do more than she thought she could. It's s not fair to her, me or her parents."

"Have you met her parents?" someone asked.

"Yes, two times now. They are lovely people who have welcomed me into their home on both occasions. They trust me with their daughter's heart. That's one responsibility I am happy to take on," Regina revealed.

Emma smiled at Regina brightly and then pulled her into her arms, which made camera flashes flicker for a few good seconds.

"Ok, one final question… " Archie spoke up. "Yes, you in the way back in the purple shirt."

The girl timidly stepped up to be seen and rather loudly asked, 'Regina and Emma, is this love?"

The entire room fell silent. All eyes were on the two women who had broken the embrace.

Regina coughed and said, "No one knows for certain what the future holds for us. I am, however, very optimistic about Emma. She shows me things about myself I didn't know were there. She is my moral compass. Her friendship and honesty mean so much to me. When we get to that phase I'll be the happiest woman ever."

Emma's grin was from ear-to-ear. "Before I met her, at her concert, which you should _all_ experience," Emma said and looked into a camera. "I didn't have a calling or something to strive for. Without my parents surprising me with a front row ticket and a backstage pass this…" Emma raised Regina's hand with her own, "Wouldn't have happened. In a way, my parents gave me Regina. _My_ Regina! I love my parents for a lot. Most recently I love them for giving me an experience like none other…the experience of _knowing_ another person. Thanks, Mom and Dad!" Emma waved her hand. "Is it love? Who knows right now? My feelings for her are growing day-by-day. I am confident that one day soon, I'll tell her that I love her. Thank you!"

Archie walked over and escorted them out of the room. The camera flashes lasted until they closed the door. Regina and Emma walked in silence to Archie's office. Once inside Emma closed the door before Archie had time to enter.

"Geez," Archie said and smiled.

Once they were alone, Emma ran up to Regina, who was looking out at her fans, and pulled her into another hug. Regina rested her head against Emma and just hugged her.

Emma tightened the hug and Regina moaned happily.

"How'd I do?" Emma broke the silence in the hug.

"My dear, you did amazing," Regina said, "We did better than I thought which is great…"

"Good. I tried not to disappoint you or Archie," Emma said.

Regina moved to look at Emma. "You could never disappointment me," she said and leaned up to kiss Emma's forehead.

Emma sighed.

Archie walked in at that moment. "Oh, I'm sorry…"

"It's alright, Arch," Emma said and smiled.

"Well, the press has left…but your fans, Regina, are still outside. They're chanting…"

"Chanting, huh?"

"Yep…"

"There's only one thing that we can do…"

"Call the police," Archie asked.

"No…open the floodgates," Regina said with a huge smile plastered across her face. Emma excitedly laughed at what Regina said.

'Open the floodgates?"

"Let…them…in!"

Archie raised a finger to say something, but before he knew it, Regina had called his secretary into the room and asked if she would open the doors.

"Sure," she said happily. She ran to the front doors, flung them open, and bellowed, "Who wants to meet Regina?!"

As soon as she made the announcement, she ran and stood behind her desk so that she wouldn't get trampled on.

The scene was like the world was ending and Archie's office was the last store selling batteries. Regina's fans ran as fast as they could down the long hallway and into the large office were the press conference had been held.

Though it was extremely chaotic, Regina had the time of her life meeting and taking pictures with her fans like this. Emma even took some selfies with her fans. Emma was genuine and really took her time as she talked to almost everyone there.

* * *

Later that evening, Regina and Emma were lying in bed, cuddling. Emma sighed contently.

"Wow," Regina whispered.

"I'm happy. You make me happy." Emma kissed Regina's nose.

"Thank you," Regina said as she pulled Emma closer to her. "For everything."

"I wasn't lying to the reporters because, Regina, I meant every word. I hope you know that."

"Yes, my dear, I do. I hope you know the same can be said for me," Regina said with a yawn.


	6. Chapter 6

Rock On

6

Emma awoke at three o'clock in the morning still flying high from their successful press conference. She had the overwhelming desire to make love to Regina.

 _What's gotten into you?_ She thought. _She's yours so go for it!_

Emma swiftly sat up and gently straddled Regina's sleeping body. She then hovered over the beautiful woman who was asleep under her.

She leaned her head down and captured Regina's lips, who stirred, but remained asleep. Emma repeated her action only this time she stayed in that position for a while.

"Emma," Regina moaned with her eyes shut. She had a smile on her face that made Emma's heart flutter.

 _Kiss her again!_ Emma thought to herself. She quickly kissed Regina. While in the kiss Emma felt Regina's arms wrap around her back. She started to massage it in an up and down motion.

"Hmm," Regina whispered, happily.

"Hi," Emma said, shyly, as she lay on top of her girlfriend.

"Hello," Regina said, "What a way to get woken up. What time is it?"

"After three," Emma said as she quickly glanced at the digital clock that sat on the nightstand.

"Oh, can you tell me why you woke me up then?"

"I just…"

Regina raised her eyebrows in anticipation.

"I need you, Regina," Emma said, boldly.

"Need me how?"

"I need to make love to you…if that's okay?"

"No," Regina said, straight faced.

Emma rolled off of her then, defeated.

Regina seized the opportunity and climbed on top of Emma. She looked down at a surprised Emma, with a devilish smirk on her face.

"That's wonderful…" Regina said right before she passionately kissed Emma.

As they kissed, Emma raised her head up to meet Regina's lips fully. She also wanted to sit up with Regina.

Once they were both sitting on the bed, Emma broke the kiss and held Regina's face in her two hands.

"Really?" Emma asked, bewildered.

"Of course. I have been waiting for this for some time," Regina said, genuinely.

Emma kissed her again and began to take Regina's shirt off. Regina broke the kiss to raise her arms up in the air. Emma pulled the fabric all the up and off of Regina in record time. Then Regina did the same to Emma.

Since they were in their pajamas they both weren't wearing a bra.

"You're gorgeous," Emma said, lovingly.

"So are you, my dear," Regina admired. After a few seconds, Regina lowered herself and Emma onto the mattress again.

"Regina," Emma moaned.

Regina smiled as she hovered over Emma's body.

"Come here," Emma said as she pulled Regina on top of her.

As soon as their bodies made contact with each other, Emma tightened her grip on Regina.

Noticing the pressure, Regina looked down into Emma's eyes and said, "I'm not going anywhere!"

Emma raised her head to meet Regina's lips again. This time no words were spoken.

Emma reached down, blindly, until she found the fabric to Regina's underwear. She gripped it and tried to push it down. After the first attempt, Emma was successful.

Regina smiled in the kiss. She then broke it to look at Emma who was yearning to touch more of her.

"I need you," Emma said, lustfully.

Regina swiftly removed Emma's underwear and tossed it to the floor. They stopped their actions to gaze at each other, lovingly.

 _I can't believe this is happening. I'm about to make love to Regina Mills. My Regina._ Emma thought happily.

"What cha thinking?" Regina brushed a strand of blonde hair off of Emma's face.

"Just that I am the _luckiest_ woman alive right now. Thank you for sharing yourself with me," Emma said, emotional.

"No, no, Em. Don't cry. Please…"

Emma wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I'm not a crier, trust me," Emma said with a chuckle.

"Haha," Regina laughed and smiled. "I'm the lucky one here."

"Why's that?"

"I found you, silly. You are amazing. Like nothing I've ever known," Regina said as her piercing stare never left Emma.

"Well, Regina, I'm real and I'm yours," Emma said, happily.

Without warning, Regina lowered her head and captured Emma's lips in a hungry kiss. While they were kissing, Regina's hands massaged Emma's supple breasts. She massaged them with her opened palms.

This elicited a moan of pleasure from Emma. While Regina was massaging her, Emma massaged Regina's tight butt. She squeezed every so often and this made Regina's breath hitch in her throat.

"Hmm," Emma moaned.

"You like this?"

"Yes," Emma said as she felt her orgasm begin to build. "Go lower?"

Regina removed herself from atop of Emma to lower herself down. She stopped right at Emma's stomach. She licked Emma's belly button and she laughed. Regina raised her head and smiled. She lowered her head back down so her tongue could travel lower. She began to lick Emma who squirmed and lifted up her bottom half so Regina could have access o it all. She lowered herself down after a few seconds to throw both of her legs on top of Regina's shoulders.

"Wow!" Regina admired what was in front of her. It was Emma. It was Emma at her most vulnerable.

"Em, are you ready?"

"Yes, please," she begged.

The conversation ceased at that moment. All that could be heard was the breathing of each woman.

In one quick motion, Regina dipped her head down and wiggled her tongue inside of Emma's already wet pussy.

Emma squirmed again from the pleasure Regina was giving her.

Regina's tongue soaked Emma's juices onto it and sucked them into her mouth.

"So sweet," Regina said after she swallowed Emma.

"More," Emma begged.

Regina opened her mouth and dove back down. She wrapped her mouth around Emma's most sensitive organ. The combination of the hotness of Regina's mouth, her tongue, and Emma's excitement level, made her have an orgasm. As she did, she screamed, "Regina!"

Regina didn't relent her actions on Emma's pussy. Instead she intensified her actions which made Emma come again, only this time she came harder than the time only seconds before.

Emma was now panting heavier than ever. As Regina was enjoying her, Emma played with her own breasts. Every time that she felt her orgasm release, Emma pulled her nipples. This added to the sensation.

After a long, blissful time, Emma felt Regina remove her mouth from her pussy. Regina sat up and licked her fingers as Emma watched. They were introduced sometime during their first time.

Emma reached her arms out and Regina slid up Emma's body. When they were facing each other, Emma wrapped both arms around Regina tightly.

Emma kissed Regina on her forehead. Regina snuggled against Emma with her head on her chest.

They lay there in blissful silence as they thought about what had just happened.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, you were amazing," Emma said.

"Good," Regina said.

Then Emma got nervous. "Um, Regina, I never…"

"You never what dear," Regina asked.

"Helped you."

"Helped me?"

"To orgasm," Emma finished the sentence.

"Baby, it's alright," Regina said, seriously, "You have no idea how doing _that_ to you made me the happiest."

"But I want to," Emma said as she rolled on top of Regina. Again they were face-to-face. Emma dipped her head down and Regina raised hers. They met in the middle for a passionate kiss.

Immediately Emma's hands roamed over Regina's body. They play with her breasts and then they massage her abdomen. Emma's fingers reached her belly button and they played there.

Regina encouraged, "Em, touch me."

Emma massaged Regina's pussy with her whole hand. With each stroke Regina moved in the same direction. All of a sudden, Emma plunged a finger inside Regina's wet pussy. Regina attempted to scream, but it got caught in her throat.

Instead, she whispered, "Emma…"

Emma entered Regina with two of her slender fingers as her eyesight never left Regina's pleasure stricken face.

"You want more," Emma asked seductively.

Y—yes," Regina stuttered. Emma plunged three fingers into Regina's tight pussy and this time Regina screamed, "Fuck!"

Emma moved them around and almost immediately Regina had her climax.

Afterwards, Regina's panting began to calm. Emma waited until Regina's eyes were on her.

"Yum!" Emma said as she licked her fingers clean of Regina's come. "So sweet!"

Regina sighed happily as she pulled Emma up to her. Once she was there, Emma attached her lips to Regina's and kissed her as passionately as possible.

They kissed for a while. They explored each other's mouths from their palates to their tongues.

Regina came up for air first. "Holy shit!" Regina was panting hard.

Emma smiled down at her and pecked her cheeks several times. Then she rolled off of her. She immediately turned onto her side and pulled Regina into her body. Emma wanted to be the big spoon. Regina chuckled and said, "You love physical contact, don't you?"

"Now that we can do that, then yes, I do," Emma said happily.

* * *

"What's your writing process, Regina?"

Regina would have a difficult time answering that question. She didn't really have one. The lines usually came to her when she was about to close her eyes at night. She almost never got out of her comfortable bed to jot them down onto paper. If the lines were still in her head when she got up the next morning, she'd write them down. Throughout her day, she'd get more. By the end of the day, she usually had a rough draft. She almost always ended up not doing anything with it.

This time Regina was restless from the passionate lovemaking session she'd had with Emma. She was antsy. While Emma was fast asleep Regina couldn't contain her excitement.

She untangled herself from Emma's grasp as carefully as possible. Emma moved and moaned, but didn't wake up. Regina rose from the bed, but before she walked away from it, she turned to cover Emma since she was naked under the cover. Once Regina covered Emma she leaned over and kissed Emma's forehead. It was then, Regina heard a whispered "Regina," come from Emma. She smiled.

She tiptoed away from the bed, but not far. She sat in a big armchair that was in the corner of the room next to the window and her desk. The window was open, which allowed a warm breeze to enter the room.

She quietly pulled open the desk drawer and removed a pad of paper and a pen from it. She sat back in the chair and brought her knees up to her chest to serve as a table. As soon as the pen hit the paper, Regina was frantically writing what she thought would be only a poem. By the time that she was finished, Regina was shocked to find that she had written a song. A full-fledged song. She quickly yelled, "Yes!" Regina immediately looked to a still sleeping Emma.

"Wow," she whispered to herself as she tore off the pages from the pad. She folded the paper and wrote on top, "Show Archie!" She got up from the chair and walked to her purse and shoved it in there. She ran back to her bed and got in quietly. Once she was settled, she carefully pulled Emma into her body and snuggled with her. Emma moaned again, but didn't wake up.

Regina kissed Emma's forehead once more and then settled in to drift back to sleep.

* * *

Emma was the first to wake up hours later. She rolled over and saw a peacefully sleeping Regina. In those moments, Regina was her most beautiful. She was always gorgeous to Emma, but in those moments that transpired, Emma knew that Regina was a Goddess sent down just for her. She moved closer and kissed her forehead. Feeling bold Emma pecked Regina's nose. Feeling the courage build in her, Emma kissed Regina squarely on her lips. Emma meant it to be a peck, but somehow Regina sensed her lips there. Regina woke up and wrapped her hand around Emma's head to deepen the kiss. They kissed passionately for a few minutes.

Afterward, Emma grinned at her and said, "Good morning!"

"Good morning to you. Thanks for waking me up like that," Regina said, sincerely.

"You liked that," Emma breathed out.

"Of course," Regina said and quickly pecked Emma's lips.

"So what do you have to do today? I don't want to be in the way so I'll go sightsee…"

"Well, I am going to the studio to lay down some tracks. I want you to come with me."

"Really? Would Archie have a problem with that? I know he's being nice to me. I don't want to overstep or anything," Emma said honestly.

"I _want_ you there," Regina simply stated.

"Done! When do we leave?" Emma smiled from ear-to-ear.

* * *

"Hey, guys!" Regina and Emma walked into the studio with a tray of coffees. Regina immediately distributed them among her friends and co-creators.

"This is my girlfriend, Emma," Regina stated nonchalantly.

Emma walked around the studio and shook every extended hand toward her.

"Your playing is awesome…amazing back up vocals," Emma tried to compliment everyone.

Archie walked into the room then and stopped dead in his tracks. "No, Regina, not today," he said authoritatively.

Emma looked down at her shoes and Regina noticed this.

"Yes, Archie. We're here together. I don't want to be without her until she has to go back to Storybrooke."

"Well, she can sit in the corner, over there. She can't contribute to the songs or anything," Archie said meanly.

Emma ducked her head and began to walk over to the designated corner. As she got closer to Regina she grabbed Emma's arm and stopped her. Without a word, Regina pulled a big, black leather chair out and pointed at it.

"Sit!"

Emma plopped down without a word. Regina went into her purse and pulled out the song that she had written. She placed it in her pocket quickly.

"Hallway," Regina demanded.

Regina stomped out of the room with Archie behind her. He closed the door.

In a few seconds their voices could be heard from inside the studio.

Emma shyly said, "I didn't mean to…"

"It's alright. You must be very special," one of Regina's back up singers said to calm her nerves.

Just then the door flew open and they walked back into the room.

"Regina," Emma began to say.

"It's okay, Emma, we're good," Regina said, soothingly. "Right, Archie?"

Archie looked up from a piece of paper that Regina gave to him in the hallway.

"Oh, uh, yea, sorry Emma," Archie apologized as he kept reading the paper.

"Regina," Emma asked as she noticed.

"I wrote something and Archie's looking at it for the first time."

"Reggie, this is great…more than great…amazing," Archie said and handed it to the assistant in the room. "Make ten copies of this, please?"

The assistant wordlessly grabbed the paper and disappeared into the hallway to make the duplicates.

"So, everyone, it seems like Regina has felt 'inspired'…I, for one, think it could open the door to something much bigger."

The assistant returned and handed out the copies to Regina's band. She gave one to Emma also.

As the assistant gave Emma her copy of the song, she immediately turned it over. Regina then watched Emma fold the paper in half and put it under her butt on the chair.

Emma saw Regina watching her so she said, "I don't like spoilers. When I do anything that's about you I like to go into it without knowing anything."

Regina smiled and skipped over to Emma. She leaned forward and planted a big, wet kiss on Emma's cheek. "Thank you," she whispered into Emma's ear, which sent a shiver down Emma's spine.

"So what type of instruments are you thinking about, Regina?"

"Maybe a steel guitar with some piano, guitar and minimum drums..."

"You're going country," one of her band members asked with a smile.

"Would that be a problem?"

Archie scratched his head as he thought about it.

"I want this album to have all types of music. A real collection of Regina Mills music!"

"I think that's a great idea actually...now that I think about it," Archie said with a huge smile, "Shake things up!"

"I wanna ask the 'resident fan'...Em, what do ya think?"

All eyes were on Emma.

Before Emma answered she looked at Archie for permission. He smiled.

"I absolutely love the idea," Emma beamed proudly.

"Okay, Regina, while we get ahold of a steel guitar, which should be in storage," Archie said as he looked at the assistant who nodded her head and disappeared.

"…Let's try a test…"

Regina nodded her head. She walked over to Emma and placed her hands on the armrests of the chair she was sitting in. Regina leaned down and Emma leaned up. They connected their lips in an electric kiss.

"Get a room," Regina's drum player yelled as he walked past.

"That is certainly on the agenda for tonight," Regina whispered into Emma's ear. "But for right now, I need to go be brilliant."

As Regina turned, Emma slapped her on the butt. Regina jumped into the air a little and then laughed.

After Regina left to go into the studio it was just Archie and Emma.

"Thank you for letting me be here," Emma said, quietly.

Archie nodded his head.

Regina had put on the headphones and gave Archie the thumbs up sign.

"Ok, take one…"

The guitar and piano playing began and Regina began the first stanza.

" _I'm gonna be here for you baby_

 _I'll be a man of my word_

 _Speak the language in a voice that you have never heard"_

All of a sudden Regina stopped singing, but her band continued.

"Uh, Regina," Archie said over the intercom.

"Sorry, it just didn't feel right," Regina said as she lowered her head.

"What can I do to help?"

"Hey, Emma," Regina called to a shocked Emma.

"Yeah?"

"Come in here, please?"

Emma took a second to understand what Regina had asked and to glance at Archie. He just smiled again.

Emma rose from the chair and ran as fast as she could into the booth. Once she got there Regina wrapped her arms tightly around Emma. And she did the same.

After they hugged, Regina pulled a seat out and positioned it to the side of where the hanging microphone was. She motioned to it and Emma wordlessly plopped down onto the chair. Regina smiled and then looked at Archie.

The assistant had come back with the steel guitar and hurriedly rushed into the main room to set it up. The alternate guitar player grabbed a seat and got ready to play with the band.

"Ok, from the top…'Memories' take two…"

With that, the steel guitarist and pianist began to play. A few seconds later, Regina's melodic voice began to sing.

" _I'm gonna be here for you baby_

 _I'll be a man of my word_

 _Speak the language in a voice that you have never heard_

 _I wanna sleep with you forever_

 _And I wanna die in your arms_

 _In a cabin by a meadow where the wild bees swarm"_

Regina blindly reached out in search of Emma's hand. Emma grabbed it after a few contemplating minutes. Regina squeezed it tightly.

She kept singing.

" _And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you_

 _And I'll earn your trust making memories of us_

 _I wanna honor your mother_

 _I wanna learn from your pa_

 _I wanna steal your attention like a bad outlaw_

 _I wanna stand out in a crowd for you_

 _A man among men_

 _I wanna make your world better than it's ever been_

 _And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you_

 _And I'll earn your trust making memories of us"_

Regina released Emma's hand to adjust the headset that, she felt, was slipping down her head. With a smile Regina sang the next verse.

" _We'll follow the rainbow_

 _Wherever the four winds blow_

 _And there'll be a new day_

 _Comin' your way_

 _I'm gonna be here for you from now on_

 _This you know somehow_

 _You've been stretched to the limits but it's alright now_

 _And I'm gonna make you a promise_

 _And I'm gonna make you this promise_

 _If there's life after this_

 _I'm gonna be there to meet you with a warm, wet kiss"_

The back up singers began to sing as Regina quickly motioned Emma to stand up from the chair. She pointed to right in front of her. Emma quickly obliged and stood in front of Regina. They made and held eye contact as Regina finished singing the song.

" _And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you_

 _And I'll earn your trust making memories of us_

 _I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you_

 _And I'll win your trust making memories of us"_

Regina stopped singing and let the two guitars and pianist play them out. At the conclusion, Regina looked at Emma for confirmation. Emma had begun to happily cry. Regina crouched down to be at Emma's eye level. She wiped the tears from Emma's eyes with the pads of her thumbs.

"I guess you like it?"

Emma nodded her head up and down enthusiastically. Regina chuckled and kissed Emma sweetly. She stood after the kiss and brought Emma with her. They walked into the other room where Archie sat, flabbergasted.

"Arch?" Emma waved her opened palm in front of his face.

"Archie?" Regina yelled and startled him into action.

"Whoa, where am I?"

The two women laughed. "Was it _that_ bad?"

"No, Regina, no not at all. I think we've found our first single!"

Regina jumped up and down excitedly. "I'm so happy to hear you say that."

Archie ejected the CD he had put into the machine before the song to record it and grabbed a Sharpie marker. On the cover of the holder he scribbled, "Making Memories of Us". He passed the CD to the assistant and asked for ten copies to be burned. The assistant nodded, smiled, and disappeared.

"So I'll send this out before the end of the day. I'll e-mail it first to the local radio stations and then based on their feedback we'll consider branching out. Sound good?"

Regina nodded her head in disbelief. "Perfect!"

Archie pressed the intercom button and congratulated the band. "Great job today guys. Thank you. Back up singers please try to memorize the song…As we rehearse we'll figure that part out, okay. Great. Thank you again."

* * *

"Making Memories of Us" – Keith Urban


	7. Chapter 7

Rock on

7

" _Hey Regina Mills fans…Listen to this!"_

Emma and Regina were cuddling on the couch together listening to the radio on a lazy Saturday afternoon. As soon as the intro to Regina's new song began Emma jumped up excitedly. "Holy shit," Emma screamed happily.

Regina wore a smile from ear to ear as she watched her official girlfriend get excited over hearing her song on the radio.

"Is this how you act when you hear new music from me?"

"Um, duh…" Emma said as she extended her hands to Regina who immediately grabbed them and was pull off of the couch. Emma embraced Regina in one swift movement. In seconds they were dancing to the song.

Regina placed her head on Emma's shoulder and sighed happily.

"I like this," Emma whispered.

"Me too," Regina whispered back.

Emma swayed them back and forth with the rhythm of the song. Her grip tightened on Regina's waist as she pulled her as close as possible.

As the final notes of the song were played, Emma whispered, "I love you."

Regina still had her head on Emma's shoulder. It took her a few seconds for what Emma had just revealed to register in her mind.

"Emma," Regina said as she picked up her head to look into Emma's green eyes.

Now that they were looking at each other, Emma confidently said, louder, "I love you." Then she waited. To Emma it didn't matter how long she'd have to wait to hear Regina say that to her. She'd wait a lifetime if she had to.

Fortunately, Regina responded quicker than Emma thought.

'Oh my God, Emma I love you too," Regina said, lovingly, as she peered at Emma.

Emma had the biggest smile on her face. "You do?"

"Em, of course, I do," Regina reassured her with a smile.

Regina realized that they were still swaying even though the song had ended. She stopped their movement and hugged Emma tightly.

"I love you, Emma, so very much…"

Emma's hands cupped Regina's cheeks and she kissed her passionately.

After the kiss, Emma hurriedly said, "Wait! I want to make something clear. I love you more than a fan loves their hero. More than how much I love your music, ya know?"

Regina smiled at Emma. She went to speak, but was cut off.

"Regina, I love you! I am so in love with you. I want a future with you. I want whatever you want that future to have. I just…want you."

"Aww, Emma, I know…"

"Do you really? Cuz I've never gotten to the _'I love you'_ part and I want to make sure you understand without a shadow of a doubt that I am yours. For as long as you want me…forever, hopefully," Emma said shyly.

"How did I get so lucky?"

"Well, my parents bought me a front row ticket which included a backstage pass. Then we met and you invited me to come hang with you…"

'Thanks for the recap," Regina said, smiled and tightened her grip on Emma's waist. "But, my dear, you're missing a part."

"Oh?"

"When you 'saved' me from jumping," Regina said as she winked.

"Oh, yeah, that's right. I didn't know it was you truthfully. Looking back I should have known since I am a huge fan. I idolize you…"

"I'll let it slide," Regina said right before she dove in for a passionate kiss.

* * *

A week later, Emma begrudgingly had to leave Regina to return home. They were both messes at the airport and they were generating a crowd. Regina signed a few autographs after Emma left though.

* * *

"Hey, Mom?"

Mary Margaret put her pen down as she was writing a note and looked at her daughter.

"Yeah?"

"I love her, like I'm totally head over heels in love with her. She knows it and she loves me back. Isn't that strange?"

Emma's Mom got up from the chair and walked over to her daughter for a hug. "That's not strange at all. You're _fabulous_!"

Emma blushed and smiled.

"So what do you want to do about it?"

"Huh?"

"If you love her and she loves you…what are you going to do about it," Mary Margaret asked as walking back to her seat.

Just as Emma was about to respond, the doorbell rang.

"Hold that thought," Emma's Mom said as she ran to the front door. As soon as she opened it she gasped. She was left speechless. Regina was outside and signaled to Emma's Mom not to say anything and she nodded her head. Emma's Mom let her and her duffle bag into the house.

Mary Margaret turned and walked back to the kitchen with Regina right behind her. She stopped and mouthed, "Stay!"

She walked back into the room and took a seat. Emma's back was turned so she didn't see it was her girlfriend.

"Who was that?"

"Jehova's witness…"

Regina smiled and quietly chuckled.

"Oh," Emma replied casually.

"So, Emma, what are you going to do about it?"

"Being away from her is killin' me…you have no idea," Emma confessed, "I wanna be with her all the time. She's the one for me, Mom…"

Regina quietly stepped forward then stopped.

"Do you want to move to California to be with her?"

Emma contemplated the question for a very long time. Mary Margaret saw the wheels in her daughter's head spinning.

"Don't hurt yourself," her Mom chuckled.

"Yes, I do," Emma said, "But I'm not sure if we're ready for that. Yeah, we had an amazing time together. And yeah, I miss her beyond words. But are we ready for that next step though?"

"Well, you won't know unless you try," Emma's Mom said.

"Listen to your mother, Em," Regina said to make herself known to her girlfriend.

"Oh geez, now I'm hearing her voice in my head," Emma said and rubbed her forehead awkwardly.

"Em, I heard it too," Mary Margaret said and laughed.

Regina walked up behind Emma and wrapped her arms around Emma's neck.

"Oh my God…you're here, like really here," Emma asked bewildered.

"In the flesh…now get up and hug me. I flew coach," Regina said and released Emma from her grasp.

Emma bolted out of the chair. She pulled Regina into her arms. Inches separated them from their mutual bliss. Right before Emma dove in she said, "I love you!" That's all it took for Regina to close the gap and hungrily kiss her girlfriend. Hands roamed and moans were heard coming from both women.

Mary Margaret coughed awkwardly.

Emma stopped the kiss.

"Sorry…"

They were still in the hug as they looked apologetically at Emma's Mom.

"Yea, I'm sorry. I just love your daughter," Regina said confidently.

"I know what love feels like…"

As Mary Margaret was finishing her thought, the front door swung open and was slammed a second after.

"Speak of the Devil!"

David walked into the kitchen and said, "Hey!" He kissed his wife first. Then he kissed Emma on the cheek. Automatically, he kissed Regina on her cheek.

"Oh, hello," a shocked Regina said with a small smile.

Everyone was anxiously quiet after he kissed Emma's girlfriend.

David, oblivious to why there was silence, sat down in the only empty chair and said, "What's going on?"

Mary Margaret smirked and said, "Well, dear, it seems that our daughter has fallen in love…"

David looked from his wife to his daughter. "Really?"

"Yes, Dad. I am so in love with Regina. To top it all off she loves me in return," Emma said still bewildered.

David then looked at Regina for confirmation.

"It's true, sir. I am madly in love with your amazing daughter. I'd do anything to make sure that she's happy."

"Well, Emma," David said as he looked at his daughter, "What are you going to do about it?"

"That's what I asked," his wife said and raised her hand for a high five, which David smacked.

"Okay, okay," Emma chuckled. She looked at Regina and asked, "Do you want to go out and talk about stuff?"

"Yes, let's go by the docks," Regina said and winked.

Emma and Regina stood up at the same time.

"Bye," Emma said as she dragged Regina out of the room.

"Dinner's at 6, if you want. And Regina your room is waiting for you," Emma's Mom yelled just as the front door closed.

* * *

They arrived at the docks and walked up to the railing.

"I am so happy you're here. Thank you for surprising me. I've missed you," Emma said, happily.

"I'm glad I'm here, too. I needed to see you desperately. I know we talk every night, but it's not the same…"

Regina spotted a bench so she dragged Emma to it. "Let's sit. I need to tell you something," she said.

They silently walked over to the bench and sat down. Immediately Emma moved in for a sweet kiss in which Regina melted in her arms. They kissed for several minutes until Regina broke it.

"Wow!"

"That's how much I've missed you," Emma said shyly.

"Thank you," Regina said and looked worried.

"What's going on?"

"Well, I have good news and bad news…"

"Ok, I'll take 'bad news' for a hundred, Alex!" Emma smiled.

"Ha ha, very funny…so the bad news is that I have to go away," Regina said and lowered her head.

"Where ya going?"

"On tour, internationally…"

"That's cool. For how long?"

"Three to four months," Regina barely whispered, but Emma heard it.

"Wow. Um, okay. 'Making Memories of Us' is really sky rocketing, isn't it?"

"It looks like it." Regina sounded disappointed.

"Hey, baby, don't be upset. This is good. You hear me? This is so good! Is that the good news?"

Regina nodded her head, but said, "But what about us…"

"Regina, we can survive this. I'm gonna miss you like crazy for sure, but I love you. With that love comes my undying support even though I'll be beyond sad," Emma said and cupped Regina's cheeks in her hands.

"Thank you for that. But Em, I'm being selfish. I don't wanna leave you for that long…"

"Baby," Emma said and kissed Regina on the top of her head.

"Would you do something for me?"

"Regina, I'd do anything for you…"

"Come with me?" Regina whispered.

"What?"

Regina got up from the bench and turned to face Emma. She then got down on her knees and pleaded, "Come see the world with me, Emma."

"Yes!"

Regina rose from the ground and attached her lips onto Emma's who hugged her tightly.

Once they settled back onto the bench, Emma said, "I think we're being logical. This'll determine if we can live together. When we decide to do this we'll know for sure. I mean, I love you and you love me. But there's a big difference between that and being in each other's personal space all the time, ya know?"

"I totally agree. Thank you for everything you're doing for me. I owe you everything…"

"You owe me nothing. If the roles were reversed, I'm sure you'd be there for me. I am doing this because I believe in you. Remember, I was a huge fan first. You are my hero."

"How can I forget?" Regina smiled brightly.

"So, um, when do we leave?"

"We leave from my house on Saturday…"

"Like this Saturday as in two days," Emma asked shocked.

"Yup. Archie arranged this so quickly. And he asked if you were coming…"

"Shut the…front door! He did?"

Regina laughed and said, "Yes, I guess he knew."

"Okay, let's go home to tell my parents…and have dinner," Emma said, rose from the seat, and grabbed Regina's hand to pull her to Emma's truck.

* * *

After the food was distributed, David began the conversation.

"Well, ladies, have you come up with a solution?"

"Yes, sir, we did," Regina said with a smile.

"Yup, in a round a bout way," Emma said with a smile.

"Ok, what is it?"

"I invited Emma to go on tour with me," Regina said cautiously.

"You did?"

Regina nodded her head and said, "Mr. and Mrs. Swan, I love your daughter with all my heart. She is my moral compass and she believes wholeheartedly in me and in my abilities not only as a performer, but also as a person. She is also my muse as 'Making Memories of Us' was something I wrote about her. I want Emma to come on this journey with me. She will be safe with me and the bodyguards my team has hired to protect me."

Mary Margaret and David looked at each other and smiled.

"I know this is short notice, but would you please give your daughter permission to come with me?"

"First, let me say that I love that song, Regina. And secondly, Emma doesn't need our permission to do anything. In fact, I think this is a wonderful opportunity. When do you leave," David asked as he picked up his glass to drink. He was drinking when she said, "Saturday…" He choked on the beverage and coughed roughly.

"You ok, Dad?"

"Yea, I'm fine. Wrong pipe. This Saturday?"

"Yes, sir…'

"We have so much to do," Emma's Mom sprang into action. "I gotta find your passport, gotta pack, and make sure you have enough money and the right type for each place you go to…"

"Geez, I think that means I can go." Emma looked at Regina and smirked.

"Transportation and hotel accommodations are on my label. If we're out with my team it's on the label. Em will only need money for souvenirs and for dinners that we have alone."

"You'll have alone time. She won't be ignored…" Emma's Mom looked shyly at Regina.

"Absolutely not," Regina reassured Emma's Mom, "I've asked her to come because I can't stand to be away from her for that long. I promise you that wherever I go, you're daughter goes too. She may just stay in the background like my team does."

* * *

Regina and Emma sat excitedly on the private jet that the label arranged for them and Regina's team. Emma sat next to the window.

Emma turned her head and grasped Regina's hand. "Thank you for giving me a life changing experience…"

"The trip?"

"Your love," Emma said and smiled shyly.

Regina leaned over the armrest and kissed her girlfriend sweetly on her cheek. The plane began to taxi to the runway and soon enough they were airborne. Emma tightly gripped Regina's hand as she peered out the window. Regina leaned over to watch with her girlfriend.

Once they were up in the air for an hour, Archie walked over to the pair and asked, "Reggie?"

Regina eyes never left her sleeping girlfriend. "Hmm?"

"Can we talk business?"

Regina turned her head and smiled at her manager and friend. "Of course," she said cheerfully. She unbuckled her seatbelt and rose from the seat. Before she left the aisle, she turned to kiss Emma's forehead. Then she followed Archie to a pull away table on the plane. They sat around it and the conversation began.

"So," Archie said as he pulled out a pad of paper, "What do you want to call the new album?"

Regina contemplated the question. She tossed out a suggestion. "'Dear Emma…'?"

Archie sat back in the seat and thought about what his client had just said. "Hmm," he said, "What about 'To Emma…with Love'? It'll be a collection of new love songs. Some written by you, some not?"

"Perfect!" Regina screamed.

"Stop the yellin'!"

"Sorry," she said back, "Archie, this is amazing! Thank you. Also thank you for allowing Emma to come with us."

"I didn't want you to make the same mistake you did with Ruby. Emma's good people and she loves you a lot," Archie said with a smile.

Regina got up from her seat and walked over to Archie. She leaned down and gave him a sideways hug. Archie placed his hands on Regina's when they were on his chest.

"You're a good person and loyal friend," Regina said.

* * *

A few hours later, they touched down in Paris. As they were taxiing to the gate, Emma turned to Regina and excitedly kissed her.

They kissed until the plane arrived at the gate. As everyone was exiting the plane they all laughed and made comments, but that didn't stop the two of them.

"Geez, I know it's the "City of Love', come up for some air," one of Regina's back up singers playfully chided as she walked past them.

Regina stopped the kiss and hugged Emma. Simply hugged. "You ready?"

"Is that a joke? Of course, I'm ready." Emma got up from the seat and pulled Regina out of her seat and off of the plane.

They walked into the airport from the tarmac and suddenly were bombarded with flashing cameras lights and screaming fans.

"I guess they knew you were coming," Emma said nervously.

"Hold onto my hand," Regina instructed as her new bodyguards shielded the two women from the chaos. They walked briskly to the elevators to go to the baggage claim. Before Regina entered the elevator, she turned around and waved to her fans.

When the doors closed, Regina sighed and said, "Archie, did you know?"

"Of course not," Archie said in defense.

"Okay, okay, it's okay, Regina…" Emma brought Regina's hand up to her lips and kissed it. "No one was hurt or anything. We all survived. Now we just are going to have to be creative when we have alone time. We can do this," Emma confidently assured them all.

"Oh, but I so wanted to kiss you in front of the Eiffel Tower…" Regina whispered as she leaned forward.

"And we will," Emma whispered back seductively.

"Is this how it's gonna be in every country we go to," Regina asked Archie.

"It might be," he replied, "But this is a good thing."

"I guess," Regina said deflated.

"Regina, this is amazing," Emma said to her excitedly.

Regina tilted her head and raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"They know who you are now…I bet it's safe to say you're an international star now," Emma said over excitedly. "My girl is a superstar!"

Regina leaned up and kissed Emma's cheek. Right after that the elevator beeped and the doors opened. Again there was a mob of fans and paparazzi. Emma grabbed Regina's hand and pulled her out behind their bodyguards.

They rushed out of the airport to their awaiting limo. Emma entered first and then Regina was behind her, but before she entered the vehicle, she turned around and waved at her fans. "Thanks for coming to greet me! I have a feeling I'm gonna love Paris," she yelled. Her fans erupted in hollers and screams of excitement.

Once they were settled in the limo, Regina and Emma turned to each other at the same time and embraced one another. When their lips were inches apart, Emma closed the gap and kissed Regina passionately. Regina pushed her body into Emma who did the same against Regina. They couldn't get enough.

Archie awkwardly coughed loudly. "Ladies?"

Regina stopped the kiss and smiled sheepishly at Archie.

"Sorry Arch," Emma replied.

"Meh. So anyway, Regina you have a show every night for the whole time we're here," he began, but put his hand up before Regina asked. "Yes, Emma can come to the shows."

Emma squeezed her hand tightly.

"You're gonna get so bored hearing me sing," Regina said as she turned to Emma and winked.

"Excuse me. Have you met me?"

Regina laughed.

"Anyway…I don't care what you do, as long as it's legal, during the day. Just get to the venue for sound check, k?"

"K!" Emma and Regina said in unison.

"Oh boy," Archie said as he looked at some paperwork.

* * *

"Welcome to the Helussi Hotel" the concierge welcomed them in an authentic French accent.

"Thank you. We have a reservation under, uh, 'Dory'…" Archie shyly said.

Regina and Emma snickered behind him.

"Ah, yes, I see you reserved five rooms on the top floor."

"Yes, we did."

"Very good, sir," the man said as he got six key cards for the party. "This one is a spare to only one room."

"We'll take that one," Regina interjected and politely grabbed the card from the countertop.

"Very good. Room service is available until ten every night. The bar is open until twelve, thirty every night also. Enjoy your day. There will be a bellboy to assist you with your luggage. Ah, there he is…"

The bellboy wordless and swiftly loaded all of the their luggage onto a cart and motioned for them to follow him.

"Team Regina" followed the guy to the elevator and they all piled inside. The man hit the twentieth floor button and the doors closed.

In mere seconds, they piled out and followed the guy to the first room. He stopped for Archie to assign the first room and the second and so on. The man put the correct suitcases in the right rooms. He held out his hand, but Archie took care of that.

When they reached the last room, Archie said, "Regina and Emma…"

The bellboy swiped the card and the green light flashed. He then pushed the door open.

Emma walked in first and was shocked.

"It's huge!" Emma ran from each room and grew more excited with the next thing she saw.

Regina smiled. She enjoyed making her girlfriend happy.

"Thank you, Archie," she whispered to him as they watched Emma continue to run around like a child.

"You're welcome. I'm getting used to having her around. Makes it interesting."

"Well, if I have anything to say about it, she'll be around for a very long time."

Archie looked at Regina and just smiled. Then he attended to business with the bellboy.

The two men left minutes later, but before Archie said, "Get some rest. You start tomorrow night." Then he closed the door.

* * *

Emma and Regina ordered room service the first night as they were exhausted. They cuddled on the bed while they ate.

All of a sudden, Emma looked at Regina with a devilish expression on her face.

"Uh oh," Regina said timidly.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Really?"

Emma nodded her head.

"Truth," Regina said.

"Why don't you talk about your parents? I can't say that I've seen stories or anything about them…"

Regina paused for a second and Emma noticed it. "Regina, I'm sorry. You don't have to answer…"

"No, no, you're my girlfriend, I think you should know," Regina said honestly, "Really not a lot to it. My father passed away and I don't speak to my mother. She's the reason why I chose the life I have. To get as far away from her as possible. Too controlling. You know?"

Emma nodded her head and then said, "I'm sorry about your father…do you want to talk about it anymore?"

"Not particularly. You know everything there is anyway."

"Okay. Your turn to ask me…"

"Ok, Em, truth or dare," Regina said happily.

"Dare…"

Regina thought for a moment and then honestly said, "I got nothing. I thought you'd say 'truth'…"

"Ok, truth," Emma said.

"Ok, hmm, oh, I got it. Truthfully, now…"

"Always despite the game!"

"When you look into your future do you see me in it? In what way?"

Emma raised her hand up to caress Regina's cheek. She looked into her eyes and said, "I don't have a future…unless it's with you. You're the one for me like I told my mother…who I got a text from before…"

"You really do love me?"

"Are you really questioning it? You know me."

Regina's head lowered and Emma heard her sniffle. "I know…forgive me?"

Emma sprang forward and pulled her girlfriend into her arms. She kissed the top of Regina's head. "Regina, listen to me. It's all right. I know we're really a new couple, but I want you to know. If I didn't see you and what we have in my future, I'd be in the States right now. Ok?"

Regina nodded her head and looked up at her smiling girlfriend. "I love you," she revealed.

"And I love you. Remember that."

After dinner they cuddled in bed.

"I want to lay my head on your chest," Emma shyly asked.

"Of course, my dear," Regina said lovingly.

Instead of putting just her head on Regina's chest, Emma got up to an all fours position. As soon as Regina realized what Emma wanted, she opened her bent legs a little to allow Emma to slide in between them. Emma sild until her head was on Regina's chest. She felt Regina loosely wrap her legs around Emma.

"Am I hurting you?"

"Oddly enough, no, I actually like this."

Emma leaned down and captured Regina's lips in a sweet kiss. "I love you," she said.

* * *

The next morning, they went sightseeing.

"C'mon, Em, I wanna make the most of our day," Regina encouraged Emma to get ready.

Right before they stepped out of the hotel, Regina donned a pair of black sunglasses and a big black hat.

"Hey, I remember those," Emma pointed out and chuckled.

C'mon, let's go," Regina said and grabbed Emma's hand. Emma had on a baseball cap and tinted sunglasses.

For the most part, they were left alone. Some people recognized Regina and they'd ask for autographs, which Regina happily gave to them. She truly loved and appreciated her fans so much.

When they got to the Eiffel Tower, they stopped and gawked at it.

"It's bigger than I expected," Regina observed.

"That's what she said," Emma joked and Regina laughed.

They walked until they were directly underneath the monstrosity. Emma pulled Regina into her body and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. First they took a selfie. After, Emma placed her lips onto Regina's for a passionate kiss.

"I love you," Regina said as she smiled after the kiss.

"I love you," Emma revealed back.

Then they kissed again.

* * *

Important to note: The Helussi Hotel is a real hotel in Paris, but the number of floors is fictitious.


	8. Chapter 8

To my Readers,

I want to extend my heartfelt apologies for not updating this story sooner. I had a personal problem and also I wrote a book in the time that has transpired since I last updated. I hope you can forgive my absence. Also I hope you're still interested in this story. I am still very much interested in continuing it since my book has been finished.

Again I'm sorry.

~ Chrissie

* * *

Rock On

8

The rest of the time that Regina and Emma were in Paris was pure romance. They kissed under the Eifel Tower for a good half hour. They sightsaw and spent every day together. Every night that Regina had a show, Emma would watch from backstage like a proud parent.

"I love her so much," Emma whispered to herself. Sometimes when Archie was standing next her he'd hear it and chuckle.

On the last concert night in Paris, Regina addressed the audience, "Before we do our last song…I'd like to bring out the inspiration for the song. Emma," Regina said as she turned to face backstage. "Come join me on stage?"

The audience erupted with applause as Emma nervously shook her head back and forth.

"Come on, Em," Regina asked, "Come on guys, let's give her some encouragement."

The audience applauded, yelled, screamed, and hollered louder than before.

Archie pushed Emma and suddenly she nervously appeared on stage. Regina had to grab her hand and lead her to the standing microphone.

"We love you," someone yelled with a French accent.

"See, dear, you have fans…" Regina said as she pulled Emma into her body and they kissed passionately.

The room erupted again in applause.

"You're so gonna get it later," Emma playfully whispered when they broke the kiss. Regina smiled from ear to ear and winked at Emma.

"I'm so looking forward to it." Regina smiled and quickly turned to the audience, "Who wants to hear 'Making Memories of Us'?" They were met with thunderous applause as Emma pulled out a stool that magically appeared and sat down onto it.

* * *

As the elevator door opened, Team Regina exited and went to their assigned rooms. When Regina and Emma approached theirs, Regina turned to address her band, "Thank you all for a great two weeks. Fabulous. Tomorrow we're off to…"

"London…" Archie supplied her. The team applauded wildly.

"Be ready. We leave at 10 am," Archie instructed. As soon as he announced that the team entered their rooms.

Emma swiped the key card into the door and pushed it open. She quickly grabbed Regina's wrist and yanked her into the room.

"Whoa!"

Regina slammed the door and locked it. She turned to face Emma, who pulled her into her body, forcibly. Once they were in each other's arms, Emma seductively whispered, "I've been waiting for some alone time." All of a sudden, Emma pushed Regina against the door. She grabbed both of Regina's wrists and raised her arms up and over Regina's head. Emma then pushed her body into Regina's.

"Mmm," Regina moaned as Emma's tongue darted out of her mouth and entered Regina's.

"I've been waiting for you as well." Regina sexily responded with a lust filled smirk, "And I want to do _anything_ you want to do."

Without words, Emma bent at her knees and picked Regina up into her arms. Emma's grip was tight around Regina's torso.

"Emma," Regina moaned out in shock and sheer pleasure.

"Didn't think I had it in me, did ya?" Emma said proudly while still holding Regina.

"You surprise me everyday," Regina said as she caressed Emma's cheek, who began to walk them to the bed. As soon as they were in front of it, Emma awkwardly threw Regina onto the mattress. Right before she got onto the bed herself, Emma asked, "Are you okay?"

Regina brushed a few strands of her hair from her eyes and said, "Absolutely. Now get on this bed."

Emma immediately got onto the bed and quickly straddled Regina's body. She ducked her head down to steal a heated kiss from her girlfriend. Regina tried to grab onto Emma's head to pull her down, but Emma had other ideas.

After the kiss, Emma began to unbutton Regina's shirt. By the second button from the top, Emma got impatient and she ripped the shirt opened.

"Wow," Regina chuckled, "Impatient much?!"

Emma's lips found Regina's much like a magnet would. The kiss made Regina's head tilt backwards. Emma tentatively poked her tongue into Regina's awaiting mouth and soon they were dancing together. Both pairs of hands massaged and grabbed at whatever was accessible. When oxygen was an issue, Regina broke the kiss and panted, "Em, geez, what's gotten into you? What's with the urgency?"

Emma froze a top of Regina. "Fuck...Am I hurting you?"

"No baby you aren't…what's with the intensity," Regina asked genuinely.

Emma plopped down into an Indian-style position on the mattress with her head hung. "I, uh, I, um," Emma stuttered.

"Emma, look at me," Regina said as she moved closer to Emma and became nervous from Emma's reaction to her question. Emma raised her head and when she did, Regina found tears falling down her cheeks.

Regina immediately and wordlessly opened up her arms to comfort Emma. She scooted down on the mattress and then placed her head onto Regina's chest.

"Emma, tell me what's wrong," Regina cooed.

"I just love you," Emma whispered softly.

"You love me? Is that all?"

"I didn't want you to get tired of making love to each other…"

"Oh, Emma, sweetheart, I can never and will never get tired of us making love," Regina said lovingly.

"Really? Cuz I know that you could have anyone, male or female…"

"But I don't want anyone else. I want you, Emma Swan…Just you."

"I know that, really I do. It just hit me," Emma began, but was at a loss for words.

"What's that," Regina asked as her grip around Emma tightened.

"For two weeks, I've seen your fans gush over you and try to get your attention using any means possible. I just don't want to be replaced."

When Regina heard Emma's last sentence, she pushed Emma to get up. "Sit up," Regina asked. Once they were sitting, Regina's hand gravitated to Emma's cheek as she said, "Emma, I need you to listen very carefully. Okay? You can _never_ be replaced. What we have is too special for that. I love you now and I'll love you for the rest of my life. Whatever they try to do to get my attention isn't going to work cuz _you_ have my attention."

Emma wiped at the tears falling down her cheeks.

"Do you hear me?"

Emma nodded her head, but didn't look into Regina's eyes.

"Emma, look at me and tell me that you believe me," Regina pleaded as she sat with her legs underneath her.

Emma looked up and their eyesight connected. She nodded her head and said, "I believe you…it's just…I feel like I'm insignificant sometimes."

"Oh, Em, I'm sorry." Regina cupped Emma's cheeks with her hands and kissed her nose. Emma grinned.

"It's not you. Totally me. I don't think I'm worthy of being with you," Emma also revealed.

"But you are so significant and worthy. I love you, Emma Swan. And that's never going to change!"

Regina leaned forward and kissed Emma squarely on her lips, which Emma caught the kiss and returned it. Regina hugged Emma tightly. She pulled Emma into her body. They sat like that for some time just kissing and holding each other.

Afterwards, Emma got up from the bed and sexily walked over to the moonlight that illuminated their room. She gracefully turned around and stared sexily at Regina. She pulled her shirt over her head and she just stayed shirtless like nothing was out of the ordinary. Regina also slid back against the headboard of the bed. She intense staring made Emma weak in the knees, but she didn't falter.

The thick air was full of lust and desire as Emma slowly grabbed at her shirt buttons. She unbuttoned each one while her eyesight never left her girlfriend's awe-inspiring form.

"I wish there was some sultry music," Regina mused a little nervously.

"We don't need it. Our moans will be the glorious music," Emma seductively replied as she continued to remove her shirt.

Once that feat was accomplished she tossed the garment to the side and out of the way. She had an idea so she walked over to the bed. While she was walking Regina was mesmerized with Emma's body and how her breasts bounced a little with each step she took. Emma walked over to where Regina was resting and extended her hand out.

"I want to feel your body," Emma requested with her outstretched hand. Regina grasped it and was pulled to her feet. Emma first hugged her as tightly as she could. She moaned a little and this caused Regina to shudder in the embrace. As she shuddered, Regina was able to fully hug Emma. Her arms wrapped tightly around Emma's back and they connected together.

"You're flawless," Regina breathed out as the stood there almost in the nude.

"You're everything I could want now and forever," Emma revealed mostly in Regina's hair, but the woman heard her as well.

Emma then wiggled out of the embrace. She looked at Regina. She _really_ looked at Regina, whose eyes held nothing but love and adoration for the blonde.

Emma massaged Regina's sides with both hands from right under her breasts to the waistband of the underwear. The motion was up and down. Just when Regina thought that Emma would grabbed her panties, her hands shot up and massaged more of her skin.

Finally, the moment was upon them. Emma grabbed Regina's waistband and meticulously pulled down the garment. It was painfully slow for Regina. The action only made her desire grow more and more for her girlfriend. Never in her life had Regina felt the fabric slid down her body.

While this was happening Regina and Emma's eyes never left each other. They stood there and just looked longingly and lovingly at each other. Emma smirked and Regina smiled at her.

Emma moved the garment down past Regina's thighs. Then gravity took hold and they magically slid down to the floor. Emma assisted Regina out of them and then she was totally and completely naked.

"God, your body is miraculous," Emma said as she looked down at her girlfriend.

Regina sexily smirked and then her hands went to Emma's underwear. The process was less erotic than Emma's, but at the end of the day, it got the job done.

Emma stepped out of her own panties and hooked them onto her foot. With one swift movement, she kicked them to the side.

Once they were both fully naked, Regina shyly asked, "What happens next, my dear?"

Emma grabbed her one hand and held it in the air. She pulled Regina to her and wrapped her other hand around her waist. Regina was shocked, but immediately rested her head on top of Emma's chest. Emma began to sway them back and forth to the unheard melody that was playing in the background.

Her voice interrupted the silence. "It is moments like this, when we're both at our most vulnerable, that I know for certain that I'm gonna love you for the rest of my life."

"Aww, Em," Regina said as her kept her head on Emma's chest. "I want the same thing. I love you and that's all I know." It was then that Regina lifted her head and looked deeply into Emma's eyes.

"One day, Regina Mills, I'm gonna ask you to marry me." Emma kissed Regina's forehead and smiled.

"And one day, Emma Swan, I just might say, 'yes'!"

Emma sighed at the comment.

"Emma," Regina asked.

"Yes?"

"I desire you…right now," Regina said longingly.

Emma wordlessly swooped down and picked Regina up into her arms. As soon as Regina's hands were secured around Emma's neck, she swayed back and they kissed. Gravity pushed them along as they quickly found themselves in front of the bed again.

Emma gently lowered Regina onto it and she moved so that there'd be enough room. She sat up and smiled shyly. Then she extended her hands out to Emma who grabbed them both and was pulled onto the bed and onto Regina in one swift movement.

"Wow! You're strong," Emma said as she chuckled.

"I want you," Regina said as she attacked Emma's neck with kisses and bite marks. Emma who was momentarily shocked came out of the haze rather quickly to begin to massage Regina's bent thigh. Her fingers caressed the warm and smooth skin and as she moved her fingers up and down, she traveled a little higher every time.

"Hmm, Emma," Regina encouraged.

It was at time that Emma's fingers traveled the farthest up and gently brushed the outside of Regina's womanhood. Emma's hand stayed in that spot for a few seconds and she received a "Don't tease me," from her desire-building girlfriend.

Emma forcibly pushed two fingers inside and Regina instantly yelled out, "Emma!"

Emma who was thrusting in and out of her looked down, just to make sure. "Are you okay?"

Regina nodded her head vigorously and Emma continued her movements down below. Pretty soon Emma felt a wetness begin to coat her fingers, but Regina had yet to have a orgasm.

"I'm so close," Regina choked out.

"What can I do?"

"Tell me you love me…"

"I love you," Emma said.

"Tell me you love me again," Regina panted out in pure sexual bliss.

"I love you, Regina," Emma screamed as she thrust an additional finger inside her girlfriend.

"Emmmaaaa!" Regina came after hearing that declaration of love from her girlfriend. Her chest rose and fell as she tried to regain a regular breathing pattern.

Emma's fingers kept swimming around in Regina's pussy in order to please her girlfriend. Emma hit a spot and Regina had another orgasm. As it was happening, Emma leaned forward and planted little kisses onto Regina's sweat soaked forehead.

When Regina began to settle down, Emma's lips attacked hers. In one movement, Regina flipped them over so that Emma's back hit the mattress.

"Whoa," Emma said when she broke the kiss.

"We're not finished, my dear," Regina said as her hands found Emma's breasts. She massaged them and Emma moaned out her name. This led to Emma's fingers to travel deeper inside Regina.

"Wow!"

"I know. No holding back, huh," Emma said as she began to pant. Regina's hand traveled at lighten speed to Emma's womanhood. She entered her girlfriend with two fingers as she wiggled them around.

"Baby," Emma moaned over and over as her fingers continued their ministrations inside of Regina.

They began to rock back and forth, each woman trying her hardest to make the other one feel all the pleasure that she felt. It was like a battle that neither side wanted to surrender until they reached their victory.

"Regina, I'm close," Emma said.

Regina managed the snake her other hand down to Emma and she used it to open her up a little bit more. Having success with that, she was able to glide her fingers further into Emma who was coming undone.

"G-g-gina!" Emma yelled and came on Regina's fingers. Emma panted and her chest heaved up and down. Regina found Emma's lips again and kissed her passionately.

"I love you," Emma whispered when she broke the kiss.

"I love you, too," Regina said as she felt Emma calm down against her. She knew that Emma was spent so her gently and slowly slipped her fingers out of Emma's pussy.

"Are you sure?" Emma looked down at Regina who gave a slight nod and a lazy smile. Then Emma disengaged her fingers from Regina.

As their bodies began to calm down, Emma plopped her body onto Regina's as she brushed Emma's sweaty hair out of her eyes. Emma picked up her head then and said, "Thank you for that. I am the luckiest woman!"

"No, I'm the luckiest, my dear," Regina said with a warm smile.

"I feel…" Emma said as she wiped the tears away from her eyes, "so blessed to know you. Honored to be your girlfriend. And grateful to be the one you make love to."

Regina padded Emma's tears with her thumb. "Oh, Em, please don't cry. I hate to see you cry. I love you so very much. Sometimes I sit and think and it amazes me just how much my feelings for you have grown to what they are now. Emma Swan, I love you."

"Regina Mills, I love you."

They kissed and held each other for the rest of the night.

When they were just too tired to go on, they collapsed onto the mattress, but held each other as sleep came to overtake them.

Before Emma's eyes fully shut, she whispered, "Marry me?"

Emma looked down at a sound asleep Regina. For a few minutes, Emma was disappointed that she didn't hear her question. She chastised herself for not saying it sooner and louder than she did.

Before she could ponder over more, Emma fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Rock On

9

Team Regina didn't travel by airplane the next morning to London. They took the Eurostar, which travel through the Chunnel, a tunnel underneath the English Channel. It was faster and more convenient than an airplane.

Once they all were in London and Archie checked the group into their hotel, the St. Ermin's Hotel, they got their room keys and ran in different directions as they ogled the hotel in awe.

Emma spotted a chair by a fountain. She smiled because it was simply beautiful.

* * *

When Emma and Regina were in their suite, they threw their suitcases onto the bed and Regina pulled Emma towards the floor to ceiling window. Emma instinctively wrapped her around Regina's waist, who placed her head on Emma's chest.

"This is beautiful," Emma whispered out.

"Isn't it? What do you wanna do now?"

Emma hesitated a few seconds, which made Regina shift in the embrace. "Em?"

"Huh, I'm sorry. I…"

"You okay?"

"Sure." Emma released Regina and grabbed her phone, "I'm going to go call my parents to let them know I'm ok…"

"Want some company?"

"No, you stay here and check out the room," Emma said as she looked around.

"Oh, ok, Emma, you're okay, right?"

"Yea, I'm great…I'll be back in a little while and then we can do something," she responded and kissed Regina's forehead.

With that she grabbed her red leather jacket and walked towards the door.

"I love you," Regina called out before the door slammed.

* * *

Emma found the empty chair by the fountain and sat down.

"It's a 5-hour time difference. It's 7 am there. Hope it's not early."

Emma pressed her home number and instantly it began to ring.

"Hello," Emma's mother answered.

" _Hey, Mom, how are you?"_

"Emma, is that you?"

" _Yeah, is Dad there?"_

"No, you just missed him. Tell me, tell me, how's it going?"

" _Um, it's great. The two places we've been to are amazing. Beautiful, just beautiful!"_

"How's Regina? She's spending time with you, right?"

" _Absolutely, we're doing everything together. Um, she wanted to come call you, but I needed some privacy…"_

Emma's Mom knew her daughter and she heard something in voice that told her that her daughter needed to talk. "Emma, what's wrong?"

" _Nothing's wrong…May I ask you a question?"_

"Shoot!"

" _So last night right before we fell asleep in each other's arms, I whispered something."_

"What?"

" _I whispered, 'marry me?'…"_

There was silence on the other end for a few seconds. Then Emma's Mom coughed and said, "Wow! That's great. What did she say?"

" _Well, that's the thing she fell asleep as I said it. I don't think she heard me. My question is if you think that I should be mad at her for not hearing me?"_

"Honey, no, she must've been tired…I don't need to know why…"

Emma chuckled. _"Should I be mad at myself for not saying it louder for her to hear it? She was in my arms and my head was right by her ear."_

"No, honey, give yourself some credit. You were able to verbalize it in the first place. When you feel absolutely sure then propose. You don't want to do it too quickly and not at the right time."

" _Ok, thanks, Mom. I feel so much better. I thought that fudged up the whole experience for us."_

"Of course not, honey, you're still a young couple, still figuring each other out, ya know. Give yourselves time."

" _Okay, I gotta go. Please tell Dad I'm sorry I missed him. I'll call again in a few days."_

"Emma, I guess you're moving in with her after this, right?"

" _It would appear so…I love you!"_

"Love you and Regina too. Bye!" Emma's Mom hung up the phone.

* * *

While Regina waited to Emma to return, a thought popped into her head.

"Emma left in a hurry," Regina thought, "I hope she's not having second thoughts about this whole thing." Regina grew anxious.

"Should I follow her?" She asked herself and immediately shook her head back and forth.

"Please let it be okay!"

* * *

On the elevator ride to their floor, Emma was her old self again.

"Explain to Regina why I was acting funny…"

With the "ding" of the elevator, she bolted to their door and immediately swiped the card in the machine. Once the green light flashed she pushed it open and bellow, "Regina? Where are you?" She ran frantically around the much too big hotel suite.

"Emma," Regina yelled back. Emma raced towards her voice. When they found each other, Emma raced to Regina and picked her up. She spun her around the room.

"Whoa!" Regina held on tightly as she laughed. "I guess you needed to talk to your parents."

Emma put Regina down only to grab her cheeks and kiss her sweetly. Regina kissed her back just as sweetly.

After the kiss, Emma said, "I'm sorry I wasn't myself before."

"You ok, Em," Regina asked hesitantly.

"I'm great now. Just had to talk through something with my Mom. She helped me see things clearer."

Regina grabbed her hand and led her over to a chair. Emma sat down as Regina pulled another chair over and then sat down. They looked at each other before Regina asked, "Did I do anything wrong?"

"Well, um…"

Regina placed a hand on Emma's thigh. "Come on, Em, talk with me. We gotta make sure we talk stuff out and not hold back if we truly want this to work."

"You didn't do anything wrong, per se, it's more of what you didn't hear…"

"What I didn't hear?" Regina looked puzzled.

"Last night, right before we fell asleep, I asked you a question," Emma said.

"Oh, Em, I'm sorry. I truly didn't hear you…if it was important you should've shaken my shoulders to ask it again. It's okay. What was it?" Regina looked at Emma genuinely.

Remembering her Mom's advice, Emma said, "It's okay. It can wait."

"You sure," Regina asked apprehensively.

Emma nodded her head.

"Okay, if you want to tell me you can. You can tell me anything, I hope you know that," Regina said reassuringly.

"I know," Emma said genuinely. "Let's go check out London…"

* * *

After some time, Regina and Emma explored London that day, hand-in-hand. For the most part, they were left alone except for the occasional screaming fan here and there. It got interesting when they went to the London Eye.

Regina's fans swarmed around her almost protectively. They were always respectful and Regina and Emma found that to be a good thing. Emma acted like Regina's personal security as she grabbed her hand and walked quickly up to the gigantic Ferris wheel. They paid their admission and sat down in their seats. Once Regina was safely inside the ride she turned around, waved her hand in the air, and screamed, "Hi! Thanks for coming out to see me and Emma! This looks like fun!"

The crowd erupted in applause and hollers. Then both women sat down and the ride attendant closed the door. As soon as he did that, Emma pulled Regina to her and kissed her passionately. Regina's fans went wild again. This made them both chuckle. They made out as the giant ride spun around.

"You're beautiful," Emma said as she held her girlfriend in her arms.

"You're not so bad yourself," Regina replied as she looked up. Emma tilted her head down and connected her lips onto Regina's.

Emma's hands massaged up and down Regina's body, which elicited a sultry moan from her.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you. I've always loved you. You're it, Regina, from now until whenever we are forced to part…millions of years from now, I hope," Emma revealed with a small smile.

Regina captured Emma's lips hungrily again. They continued to make out until the ride stopped with a jolt.

"Whoa," Regina said, "I think we're done!"

"No, we've only just begun," said Emma as she was still wrapped up in the moment they had shared.

"Em," Regina laughed, "I meant with the ride!"

Emma blushed as Regina sat up and brushed her fingers through her hair.

"You ready?" Emma stood and extended her hand out as she said.

"Yup," Regina said, "Let's grab lunch before I need to get to sound check."

"Cool!"

They exited the ride and walked through the crowds.

"Regina, can I get your autograph?" One little girl stepped up with an outstretched pen and paper. Regina crouched down to be eye level with the girl. "Sure, sweetie, what's your name?"

"Betsy," the girl said with an English accent.

"Well, Betsy, that's a pretty name." Regina scribbled her name under a personal message that read, "Stay sweet!" She drew a little heart and then handed the pen and paper back to the young girl. It was then that Regina saw Betsy's Mom with a camera. Regina gently pulled a stunned Betsy into her arms and they smiled for the camera.

"Thank you. She adores you," Betsy's Mom gushed.

"You're very welcome. In fact," Regina said as she dug into her purse and pulled out her phone.

She dialed Archie and he picked up on the first ring. "Regina, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I'm here with Betsy and her Mom and I'd like to give them front row tickets and a backstage pass, but I don't have any on me."

Regina looked down at Betsy who was shocked. "Mommy, is this real?"

"Yes, honey, it is…are you excited?"

Betsy's head bobbed up and down.

Regina was told what to tell the mom-daughter duo.

"Thanks, Archie, we're going to eat and then head to the sound check. Yes, we'll be on time…thanks you," Regina said with a bright smile and then she hung up.

Regina spoke with Betsy's Mom and relayed the information.

"Thank you so much! We'll see you later," Betsy's Mom said.

"See ya later, Regina," Betsy said as her Mom grabbed her hand and guided her from the conversation.

Emma had come up closer to Regina. She rested her head against Emma. "That, right there, makes everything worth it. That's when I know for sure that I made the right decision when I entered this business."

"You're an extraordinary person, Regina," Emma said as she leaned down to kiss her cheek.

* * *

After their time in London was over, the rest of the trip flew by. They visited many wonderful and beautiful places. They explored during the day, Regina performed at night and then later at night they'd make love or hold each other in bed.

By the time that they traveled to the last destination, Thailand, Emma was absolutely certain that she was going to move in with Regina when they returned to the states.

"Archie wants to have a conversation with me today…Just me…Do you mind?"

"No, not at all," Emma said with a smile, "You're on tour. If it's alright with you, I'll call my parents again and then do a little sightseeing and shopping…"

"Ok, I'll probably go right from the meeting with Archie to sound check. Meet me there?"

"You got it," Emma said as she briskly walked up to Regina. She took her into arms and dramatically and passionately kissed her.

"Emma," Regina moaned in the kiss.

Before Emma released her she asked, "Regina, may I move in with you?"

"There is nothing I'd like more than that. Are you sure?"

"There's no doubt in my mind. This is it for me. You are it for me."


	10. Chapter 10

Rock On

10

Within a month from the time that Regina and Emma arrived back to California, Emma's parents had shipped her belongings to Regina's house.

"Um, should I be offended?" Emma chuckled on the day that they boxes were delivered.

Regina smirked and said, "Nah…"

Regina and Emma eagerly unpacked her belongings and together they found room for the additional items throughout Regina's house.

After the last box was emptied, Regina pulled Emma into her and hugged her. "Welcome home."

Emma leaned her head down and captured Regina's lips within her own. They kissed for a good few minutes. "Thank you," Emma whispered.

"For what?"

"For letting me stay," Emma said honestly.

"Em, we're a couple. Long distance wasn't an option going forward. We were both miserable when we tried it." Regina hugged Emma again.

"I love you," Emma revealed with conviction in her voice.

"And I love you," Regina said as Emma picked her up and threw her over her shoulder.

Emma ran into their room where they made passionate love to each other.

* * *

One early morning, Regina begrudgingly was awaken by the sound of the doorbell buzzing.

"I swear I'm gonna kill him," Regina groggily said.

Emma pushed her out of bed and then turned over to go back to sleep.

Regina yanked the door open as she hung her head down and muttered, "Archie…"

When she looked up, she didn't see the tall man with glasses. Instead she saw a stranger.

"Oh, hello, may I help you?"

"Oh yes, is Emma Swan here," the mystery young woman asked.

"Yes, who can I say is here? Oh come in…" Regina held the door open and the woman timidly walked into the house.

"May I see her?"

With a quick hand gesture that meant follow her the two women walked into Regina and Emma's room to find that Emma was still asleep.

The young woman gingerly walked up to the bed and vehemently kicked the mattress.

"Whoa, what the fu-!" Emma's head bolted up. She blinked her eyes a few times to acclimate herself.

"Um, when you make a gigantic, life altering decision, you're supposed to inform your best friend…not have your Mother do it," the woman said as she crossed her arms against her chest.

Emma bolted up. "Belle?"

"No, it's the Queen…what the hell, Swan?"

Emma got out of bed quickly and encased her best friend in the tightest hug possible.

"Oh my God, you're here," Emma said excitedly.

"Emma," Regina said to get herself into their conversation.

"Oh, Regina, I'm sorry…Come here!" Emma released Belle to grab Regina. She pulled her up and she said, "Belle, this is my girlfriend, Regina Mills. Regina, this is Belle, my best friend."

Regina extended a hand out to Belle who shook it politely. "Hi, nice to meet you."

"You too, Belle. Why don't we leave so Emma can gather herself…and possibly put some pants on…"

Suddenly Emma felt awkward. "Yeah, sorry. Be out there in a minute!"

Regina escorted Belle into the living room and offered, "Would you like something to drink?"

"Um, water, thank you," answered Belle.

"So you're her best friend," Regina asked as she poured the water.

"Um, yeah, I guess I am," Belle answered a little sadly.

"You guess?" Regina walked over and handed the glass to her.

"Yeah, well, I haven't seen her in a while and didn't know anything about this…about you." Belle took a sip.

It was at that moment that Emma noisily made her entrance.

"I'm here…Come here," she said as she ran to her best friend. Belle put the glass down and was engulfed in a bone crushing bear hug.

"I've missed you," Emma said happily.

"Really? I wouldn't have known it." Belle released Emma from the hug and folded her arms again.

"B, come on, I'm sorry. It's been a whirlwind," Emma said.

"Em, you didn't even tell me about your best friend," Regina interjected a little hurt.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry to both of you. But B, you know what happened between us…"

"You said it wouldn't effect our friendship."

"What happened?" Regina looked to either girl.

"We dated for like two seconds…"

"Try a month," Belle said with a hint of anger at her best friend.

"Okay a month. She was my first…"

"Oh, why didn't it work out," Regina asked.

"We both decided we were better as friends, right B?"

"Yea, and I thought we were…"

Emma looked hurt at that moment. Regina instinctively draped her arm over her girlfriend's shoulder. She pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. Emma's arm gravitated around Regina's waist.

"Oh, Regina, this happened way before we even met, I swear."

Regina just kissed Emma's forehead again. "No worries!"

Emma smiled a little. "We need to talk," she said to Belle.

"Yes, we do."

"What are your plans? Are you going into the studio," Emma asked Regina.

"Yes, I need to lay down a new song," Regina said happily, "Why don't you and Belle go out for a while. Catch up. Then afterwards, come back and we'll go out to dinner. How long are you here for, Belle?"

"Couple of days, I guess," Belle said.

"Oh, great, we have a guest room," Regina said with a smile.

"No, no, I can't impose," said Belle, genuinely.

"You're not," Emma interjected for Regina, who smiled.

"Great, thank you," Belle said as Regina ushered her into the room.

"I'm going to shower," Emma called out as the two women walked away.

* * *

When Belle and Regina walked into the room, Belle threw her suitcase down. She then mustered up the courage to whisper, "Do you love her?"

Regina almost didn't hear the question. There was a pause so Belle repeated her question, a little louder.

"Do you love her?"

"Yes, Belle, with all my heart."

"That's good cuz we both know that Emma doesn't half ass anything in her life," Belle said and saw Regina nod her head in agreement.

"I want to apologize for her. I'm sorry she didn't tell you. Did you, uh, know about her 'love' for me before we actually met?"

"Yes and no," Belle said honestly.

Regina nodded her head.

"I knew she was into your music. I know about the magazine photos and other stuff. And I know about that cutout thing. Haha…"

Regina shivered as she remembered that being in the background as they video chatted in the beginning. "I'm so glad that her parents didn't ship that here."

Belle smirked. "She doesn't need it cuz she has the real thing. May I be honest with you?"

Regina warmly smiled.

"Emma is a very private, emotion bottled up type of person. I can count on one hand the number of people who truly get her. So for her to take this leap of faith means something to her. Hell, it means something to me."

"I totally understand that, Belle, and I appreciate you telling me that."

Belle looked up and stared directly into Regina's eyes. "If you hurt her…"

Regina raised her hand up into the air. "I have no intention of hurting her. I made her and her parents a promise so I totally expect to fulfill it."

"Good, are you-" Belle was interrupted by Emma's sudden presence in the room. "Okay, that's better. You're going to be late, Regina."

With that Regina excused herself and got ready. After she left and the two women decided to go sightseeing for the day.

* * *

After Regina recorded the new song that was written for her, she asked, "Archie, can I speak to you?"

Archie noticed the nervousness in her expression. "Of course, what's going on?"

"Well, Emma's best friend showed up today…"

"Oh, is that good or bad?"

"It's great because maybe she could help me with something I've have been thinking about."

"What's that?"

"I want to marry her, Archie!"

Archie's expression was priceless. It held happiness, caution, and pure joy. Archie had known Regina for most of her musical career.

* * *

 _They had met randomly at a local café. Regina sat at a window table daydreaming when all of a sudden a tall young man approached her. At first Regina was hesitant, but Archie took it upon himself to pull out the unoccupied chair that was there._

"" _Uh, excuse me," Regina said with a sneer._

" _I'm sorry miss, but you looked like you could use a listening ear," Archie said as he pushed his glasses up on his nose, put his cup of coffee down onto the table, and crossed his arms._

 _Regina's guard dropped immediately as she began to cry._

" _Miss?"_

" _Regina," Regina sniffled._

" _Regina, I'm Archie…what's wrong?"_

" _I kinda ran away. I left my over bearing mother a note. I told her I'd be safe and that I was following my passion and not what she wanted for my life. I got onto a bus and within a few days I arrived here. Needing to escape from the lit alley, I saw this café from down the street and walked in and then you sat down."_

" _And then I sat down," Archie repeated the last part of her sentence. "Well, if you're not busy…"_

" _I'm not that desperate yet. I have some money," Regina answered stiffly._

" _Oh, good grief…that's not what I meant. I was…offering you the couch in my apartment, so you don't have to be cold. We could talk and figure out what to do next."_

 _Regina looked at him oddly. "What's the catch?"_

" _No catch. Just wanna help."_

 _Regina nodded as they finished their beverages. Afterwards they walked to Archie's apartment and as promised, Archie pointed to the couch._

 _By that time the next day they formed a partnership. Archie didn't really know a lot of being a manager, but somehow Regina thought they'd be all right. They'd navigate through together._

* * *

"Ok, that's wonderful, Reggie…Beyond wonderful…"

"Hey, you called me 'Reggie', you haven't done that in years."

Archie ducked his head bashfully and said, "I'm just so happy for you. How can I help?"

"I need you to book me a flight, round trip for the same day…"

"Storybrooke?"

"Yes, Storybrooke. I need to ask Emma's parents' permission to marry their daughter, don't I?"

"I believe so," Archie said with the widest grin Regina had ever seen on the man's face.

"When would you like the flight for? Do you have a ring?"

"I am hoping that if I speak to Belle, Emma's friend, tonight, in private, I'll be able to slip away for the day, scoot to Storybrooke and ask. Then I'd hightail it back here without Emma really noticing it. She'll be preoccupied. As for the ring," Regina said as she rummaged through her bag, She pulled out a small black box.

"We were in London, just browsing through some stores, before sound check. I happened to go into a jewelry store, while Em was in another store. Not knowing what I was looking for, and not really looking hard for anything in particular, I happened to find this." Regina lifted the lid to the box and Archie nearly passed out.

 _French-set halo diamond band engagement ring_ _in Platinum (0.45 CTW) for a Cushion Center Stone with a 1.25 Carat Diamond_

"Regina, that's amazing…how much? No, wait, don't tell me. It's not important. You're a grown woman who knows what she's doing…"

Regina flipped the lid closed and had tears in her eyes. Archie noticed, stood up and pulled Regina into his arms.

"You're like a father to me, Archie, so I totally appreciate your support," Regina said through her tears.

"You're the daughter I've always dreamed of, Regina. I'm so proud of you." He immediately sniffled, but then morphed into the Archie that Regina knew. "So you plan to go there tomorrow?"

"That's my hope. Can you start the arrangements and as soon as I get the okay, I'll text you. Shit, what time is it?" Regina looked at her watch and said, "I gotta text Emma and tell her to come here."

Regina whipped her phone out and did just that. In a second, she received a text back. It said, "You got it! I love you! Me and B are cool again!"

Then Archie and Regina went back to work for an hour or so until Emma and Belle arrived.

* * *

A little while after Belle had retired for the evening there was a timid knock on the guest room door.

"Come in," Belle said.

"Hey, Belle, do you have a second. I need your help with something."

"How may I help you?"

Regina held up her finger to her lips so Belle would know it was a secret. "I'm hoping you can help me with a plan that I have already put into motion…" She sat in a chair across from the bed.

"Okay, I'm intrigued…"

"I'mgoingtoaskEmmatomarryme," Regina blurted out.

Belle's face showed the full range of emotions. Just to make sure she understood she asked, "What? Go slower!"

Regina did as she enunciated every word.

"Holy fuck!" Belle gasped and covered her mouth.

Regina laughed as she pulled the ring from her hoodie pocket. She flipped the lid of the box and the ring sat there and glimmered. "I, uh, got it while we were in London."

"That's the beginning of the trip. You held onto it for that long?"

"Yes, Belle, I love your best friend so very much. I want to make her my wife. So I would like for you to distract her tomorrow. I'm taking the red eye to Storybrooke, asking her parents, and then flying home that night."

"Wow. What're you going to tell her?"

"That I have a business meeting with a potential new label in New York City. They just wanted me to go on the initial meeting without Archie, but they know that he's my manager…"

Belle held up her thumb. "I'll do my best…Congrats…"

Regina got up from the chair and walked to the door. Her hand grasped the doorknob when Belle said, "Regina…"

"Yeah," she said as she turned around timidly.

"Thank you for loving my best friend like you do. EVERYONE can see it!"

Regina smiled brightly and then left the room. Then she sent Archie a text that read, "All systems are a go!"

* * *

As Emma and Regina settled down into bed that night, Regina pulled her into her body and said, "I gotta take a day trip tomorrow. I'll be leaving in the early morning and won't be back until tomorrow night. You and Belle do something. Take my car."

"You don't want company? Is Archie going with you?"

"I'll be fine and no Archie isn't. He's getting the album ready to be released…"

"You sure?"

Regina squeezed Emma tightly and said, "Yes, I'm sure. I love you."

"I love you too. Wake me before you leave?"

"Sure," Regina said and pulled Emma onto her back. Regina then straddled Emma and kissed her sweetly. Emma's hands gravitated to Regina's thighs and massaged them.

"Regina, we can't…we're both loud and Belle's down the hall…"

Regina dipped her head down and recaptured Emma's lips. Their tongues massaged each other's for a long time.

* * *

Nervously, Regina rang the doorbell to the Swan's residence. In a minute, David pulled opened the door.

"Regina! Where's Emma? Is she alright?"

"Yes, sir, she's fine, may I come in? I need to speak with you and your wife," Regina said as she walked into the house.

"Honey, Regina's here," David said as he motioned to Regina to follow him into the kitchen.

"Hello, Regina, is everything alright? Is Emma okay?" Mary Margaret said as she rose from her seat.

Regina's hand stopped her as she said, "Oh, no, she's fine. Belle's actually with her over there. They're hanging out. I think she leaves tomorrow."

"Oh, I'm sorry that I told her. I thought my daughter did."

"No worries," Regina said with a smile. Finding the courage, she said, "I need to speak with both of you and I don't have a lot of time. My return flight is in a few hours."

David sat down next to his wife and motioned for Regina to sit in the empty chair.

"So, what's on your mind," David asked with a warm smile.

"Um, I need to ask you a question. In the time that I've known your daughter…amazing daughter, I've fallen head over heels for her. It's been the simplest thing in the world to do. My love for her is immeasurable and comes freely from my heart. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. So…" Regina pulled out the box and once again opened the lid. "Will you please give me your permission and blessing to marry your daughter?"

Emma's parents were solely looking at Regina so when she lifted the box a little in the air, they looked down. Mary Margaret loudly gasped.

David was dumbstruck. They looked at each other with wide smiles on their faces.

"Where did you get that?"

"London," Regina said honestly.

"And you've held onto it this whole time? I'm surprised my daughter didn't see it," David said with a light chuckle.

"Yes, sir," Regina said with a knowing smile.

"David…I know that that you love her, Regina, that's plain for everyone to see. Speaking for myself, I'd love it if you became my daughter…"

"Daughter-in-law," Regina corrected him.

"Nope, my daughter!" David said with a radiant smile.

"Thank you," Regina said happily. Then her eyes fell onto Mary Margaret.

"Oh, my turn," she said as they all laughed.

"I love your daughter," Regina restated to make it clear.

"Oh, I know that, honey. And I know that she's over the moon for you as well. Like my husband said everyone can see that," Mary Margaret said and smiled. "I hope that you know she is our world. We live to make her happy."

"I want to make her happy too. And this is the perfect way to ensure that."

"Yes, yes, it is," Emma's Mom said as she rose from the table. She walked over to Regina and pulled her up. They hugged each other as Mary Margaret said, "I love you, Regina, for loving my daughter. Please go propose to her. She deserves you and you deserve her."

Regina was flabbergasted with the sincere acceptance that she received from Emma's parents.

Afterwards, they discussed little things.

"When do you think you'll ask her?"

"I don't know for sure. I guess when the time is right. Soon, very soon."

* * *

As Regina got into her car to head back to the airport she pulled out her cell phone and texted Archie.

"They said yes!"


	11. Chapter 11

Rock On

11

At the same time that Regina was in Storybrooke asking Emma's parents, Emma and Belle were going to visit Archie at the studio.

"Do you think this is a good idea? He's getting her album ready…"

"Yeah, me and Archie are like this," Emma said as she crossed her two fingers on top of each other to signify that they were tight.

They walked into the studio and all of Regina's band mates yelled to Emma, who introduced Belle to some of them.

"Where's Archie?"

"In the recording room," the guitarist said as he opened the door for the two ladies.

"Hey, Arch," Emma said happily.

Archie shot up from his seat and nervously said, "Hey, Emma. You know Regina's not here, right?"

"Yeah, New York for a meeting. This is Belle, my best friend," Emma introduced.

Archie was about to say something, but Belle cut in, "Hi, Archie…Nice to meet you. Regina's a great person." She looked into his eyes and this seemed to calm the nervous man down a tad.

"Yes, nice to meet you too. Are you a fan?"

"Not like Emma," Belle joked.

Archie chuckled. "There's nobody like Emma. Speaking of which, why the visit Emma?"

"Well, I was thinking about something. You've known Regina a lot longer than I have, obviously. Has she ever mentioned her mother?"

"Her Mother? Hmmm…"

"Yeah, I kinda wanted to introduce myself and see if I could get a small conversation started between her and her daughter."

Archie really didn't have a lot to go on. "Her name is Cora and she's in, at least when Regina spoke of her, Massachusetts. And at the time Regina left, she said she was…"

Emma seemed to understand what Archie meant, but she asked, "Oh, would she want to talk to her?"

"I don't know, Emma, before you, she was very guarded and didn't speak of her often, almost never. I'd try to gauge her reaction before I'd try to search. Just to be on the safe side, ya know? I mean if Regina wanted to reach out then she would have done so."

"Thanks, Arch! We'll let you get back to work."

Belle waved her hand and they left.

* * *

A few blocks away, Emma and Belle found a small restaurant with outside seating.

"Let's sit," Emma pointed to an empty table.

When they did, Emma whipped her phone out and found the number for information.

" _What name?"_

"Mills, Cora."

" _State?"_

"Massachusetts…"

" _1-339-568-5971"_

Emma shakily jotted the number down on a piece of napkin and then turned off the phone.

"Way to wait to gauge her reaction," Belle said sarcastically holding her thumb up in the air. Emma made a face and chuckled.

Belle watched as her best friend deliberately punched each number into her phone. Before Emma connected the call, Belle hurriedly placed her hand on Emma's.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing, friend?"

"I just want to hear her voice. It'll probably go to her answering machine. Who picks up unknown numbers these days!"

Emma connected the call.

* * *

Cora Mills was sitting outside on her patio enjoying an unseasonal day of sunshine and a cloudless sky. Usually Massachusetts had a lot of rain.

Suddenly her phone rang. She picked it up and discovered that it was an unknown number. She pressed the button and said, "Hello?"

" _Uh, hello, is this Mrs. Cora Mills?"_

"Yes, it is. Who's calling?"

" _How are you today—"_

"Fine, but before you continue with your spiel, if you could please take me off your call list, I'd appreciate it. Thank you. Have a nice day," Cora said and immediately hung up the phone.

About ten minutes later, her phone rang again. It was another unknown number.

"Hello?"

" _Hi, Mrs. Mills, this isn't a solicitation. I've mustered up enough courage to call again so please don't hang up!"_

"Who is this?"

" _My name is Emma…"_

"Hello, Emma. How may I help you?"

" _Is your daughter, Regina…Mills?"_

Cora sat up straight in her chair. "Yes she is. Oh, is she alright?" Cora had fear in her voice.

" _Oh yes, she's alright. I'm sorry to startle you like that. So my name is Emma."_

"You've mentioned that. How may I help you, Emma?"

" _I just wanted to say thank you."_

Cora chuckled a little harshly. "For what?"

" _For bringing the love of my life into the world…"_

Cora froze in her char. "Um, you're welcome, I guess. How, uh, is my daughter?"

" _She's fine. She's amazing. We just got back from an international tour. She was amazing. London, Paris, Thailand…"_

"That's wonderful, dear…are you her girlfriend?"

" _Yes, my name is Emma Swan. I was a diehard fan of hers. Thanks to my parents, my life changed when I had the privilege of getting to know your daughter during a tour stop in my hometown of Storybrooke. I love her with all my heart. I will be marrying her when we both feel the time is right. I want to spend the rest of my life loving your daughter."_

"Emma," Cora said with tears in her eyes, "Thank you. I have to be honest. I haven't seen or spoken with her for many years. I let her slip away. I regret that everyday."

" _I asked about you once and she didn't really say a lot. I hope I'm not overstepping, but if you want to talk to her, I can give you her number."_

"Oh, yes, please," said Cora as she pulled out a piece of paper and pen. "Ready." Cora wrote the number down and said, "Emma, I so appreciate your call. I will think about contacting my daughter."

" _Just remember, Mrs. Mills, you only get one chance at life. Don't miss out."_

Then the phone call ended.

* * *

"Regina!" Emma bellowed as she and Belle entered their house later that night.

"Emma, you scared me," Belle said with a small smile.

"Sorry," she said as she ran room to room. "Eh, she's not home yet."

"She will be…Give her some time…"

Just as Belle finished her sentence, the front door swung open and Regina walked in. "Emma, you here?"

Emma ran up to her and picked her up from the ground. Regina was still holding her purse. Belle noticed this and grabbed it from her. Regina then wrapped her arms around her girlfriend tightly.

"I've missed you so much!" Emma spun them around.

"I missed you too, my dear," said Regina right before she captured Emma's lips with her own. They kissed for a few seconds and then they realized they weren't alone.

"I leave tomorrow," Belle said sarcastically and with a bright smile.

They both laughed. Emma placed Regina down and grabbed her hand. "How was the business trip?"

"Productive, very productive," Regina said as she looked over at Belle. Belle saw her wink and took a sigh of relief.

"Great! We had fun sight seeing. No tickets for your car."

"Wonderful. If you need it for anything else let me know," Regina said as she grabbed Emma's hand.

* * *

Just before they settled into their bed for the evening, Regina received an unknown number phone call. She picked it up and then put it down.

"Aren't you gonna answer that?"

"It's an unknown number…"

"Pick it up," Emma said hurriedly.

"Why?"

"Might be important?" Emma tried not to let on, but she was nervous.

"Emma, what's going on," Regina asked pointedly.

"You never know," Emma said and retreated back into their en suite bathroom.

Regina lazily picked up the device and answered the call.

"Hello?"

" _Hello."_

Regina knew that she should remember the voice as it sounded very familiar.

"Hello, who are you trying to reach?"

" _You, Regina."_

"Okay, why?"

" _Because I want to apologize…"_

Regina sat up straighter as she recognized the voice. "Mother?"

" _Hello, Regina…It's been a long time…"_

"How'd you get this number?" Regina saw Emma timidly walk back into the room and come to sit on the bed.

" _I received a phone call from—"_

"Not my manager…He knows better…"

" _Your girlfriend."_

Regina's sight landed on Emma, who sat there playing with her fingers awkwardly.

"Emma?"

" _Yes, Emma. She seems like a wonderful woman. Perfect for you."_

"How do you know that she's perfect for me? I haven't seen you or talked to you in years."

" _I know. I should have tried."_

"Do you know why I left? Daddy accepted me for exactly who I was, lesbian and all. You didn't. I missed him so, so much and you wouldn't let me speak of him after his death. It was like he never existed. I couldn't even mourn his loss. I just couldn't do that anymore."

Emma reached for Regina's hand, but she pulled it away. Then she got up from the bed and walked over to their window and stared out.

" _Regina, I'm—"_

"Please don't say you're sorry. I've been in the same place since the day I've left. It took my wonderful girlfriend to get you to reach out to me…why is that?"

Regina placed the call on speaker so that Emma could hear it. She came up behind her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her.

" _Precisely this reason…I knew you'd be upset…"_

"Upset? No, Mother, disappointed, yes, very much so."

Cora was quiet on the other end. _"Regina…I didn't know what to do after his passing,"_

Cora began to cry. _"I loved your father so very much. I felt as if he had abandoned me."_

"HE DIED!" Regina's entire body had begun to shake. Emma tried to massage her back, but Regina wouldn't stand there. "Your husband died. I think I saw you cry once around me. We should've come together to comfort each other. Instead you pretended like the years together didn't mean shit. You know what…my leaving was your fault…" Regina quickly hung up the phone and threw it harshly onto the bed.

"Regina, I –"

"Emma, not right now, okay," Regina asked in a soft tone of voice. Emma watched as the love of her life retreated into the bathroom and Emma heard the lock being used. Emma sat there speechless. She really didn't know what to do or what to say.

 _Should I talk to Belle?_ She asked herself. She ultimately decided not to involve her. This was a private matter. One that she put in motion. Emma felt absolutely horrible.

 _How can I fix this? Can I fix this?_

While she was thinking she heard Regina sobbing.

"Regina, are you okay? Take a few deep breaths. Please unlock the door, baby…"

Regina didn't. "I need time, Em. Please give that to me. And I promise later we will talk."

"Okay, I'll be in the living room. I can't stay here and listen to the person I love the most in this life, sob like that."

Emma quietly walked out of the room. Once she had closed the door, she had a hissy fit.

"You're so stupid, Swan…why'd you do that? You should've asked her first. You're a jerk!"

Belle heard the commotion and came running out of the room. "Do I wanna know?"

Emma had tears streaming down her face. "I made a mistake."

Belle slumped down next to her against the side of the wall. "Oh." She patted her best friend's back and just stayed silent.

Getting anxious, Emma abruptly stood up and yanked the door open. This startled Regina as she had came out from the bathroom.

"Whoa!"

"Shit! Sorry to scare you. Are you okay?"

"Do you wanna go to the park? We'll bring flashlights."

"Um, sure, anything you want," Emma said as she tentatively reached out for Regina's hand. She put hers in Emma's, which made her sigh.

Regina walked them to the drawer that held the lights and then wordlessly they left the house.

* * *

When they arrived at the park, they flipped the switches to the flashlights and searched for a park bench.

"I should have thought more about this…" Regina looked around timidly and laughed a little.

"No, it's alright…I see a bench under a street lamp…" Emma pulled Regina with her and they sat down.

Usually they'd practically sit on top of each other and cuddle. This time, however, there was some distance between them.

Emma looked down at her hands and scratched a piece of skin nervously. "So, how much do you hate me?"

Regina looked at Emma and said, "I don't hate you, Em. But I do have a question or two?"

"Absolutely," Emma said as her head rose up.

"Why?"

"Why? I wanted to introduce myself to your mother. Regina, you're the love of my life and you know it. You know my parents. I just, I guess, wanted to meet yours."

"I didn't tell you everything about my parents, so I guess that's my fault, but I didn't because she hurt me, more than anyone else ever has. She took away my home. She took away the only remaining family I had. She made me feel like I was weird or more different for being gay."

"Regina, please believe me, I am so truly sorry for what I did. If you don't wanna speak to me for a couple of days, it would be all right with me. I never intended to hurt you, baby. You gotta know that!"

Regina grabbed Emma's cheeks in her hands and kissed her sweetly. "I know and I love you deeply for it, but why would I want to do that, my dear? You are fun to talk to."

Emma smiled and said, "I love you so much and I wanted to just try to connect you with your mother."

"My Mom's different than yours, Emma, like totally different. When it comes right down to it, I made a decision a long time ago and I've come to terms with it. I do, sometimes, see mother/daughter relationships and wish that I could have a little of that. But then I remember who my Mom is and I just can't. You know?"

Emma nodded her head. Regina grabbed and squeezed Emma's hand. She brought it up to her mouth and kissed it.

"Do you ever wanna try with her?"

"Sometimes, I guess, but there's been years that can't be filled in."

"You can try," suggested Emma, "I don't want to tell you what to do. I don't want to overstep any more boundaries. But think about it. Do you think that it would be nice for someone to give you away to me, ya know, on our wedding day?"

"Our wedding day," Regina asked shyly and sighed happily.

"Yes, Regina, we'll be married someday and I'd like it, very much, for you to reconcile with your mother. But that's just me."

"I know," Regina said as she scooted over the distance between her and Emma. She rested her back against her.

They sat there in silence.

"Let's get outta here so we don't get arrested!"

Regina chuckled.


	12. Chapter 12

Rock On

12

A few months later…

Regina still hadn't proposed to Emma yet and the issue was consuming her entire life, especially her life with the young blonde.

"Regina, just do it…"

"It's gotta be special," she had said to Archie as she paced in front of the man who was frustrated because this was becoming an issue with her work.

"It will be cuz it's coming from you," he assured her, "Can we try that song again?"

Despite the advice, Regina continued to agonize about when, how and where she would propose. It kept her up some nights.

Emma was growing concerned and she had asked numerous time, "Are we okay?"

Regina reassured her that they were absolutely fine. They'd kiss and then go back to whatever they were doing before.

* * *

A few weeks later…

Regina rushed into their empty house. Even though the halls were void of any sound or movement Regina felt it necessary to scream, "Emma…you here?"

Upon not hearing a response, she frantically ran around the setting up and lighting candle after candle. She grabbed an expensive bottle of champagne they had stored in the refrigerator. She opened it and poured the shiny liquid into two tall glasses. She put the bottle back in the refrigerator for later that evening.

She then walked into their room and found the tiny box she had purchased. It seemed like she bought the rings years ago, but it wasn't that long. She flipped open the lid and looked at the ring that still had it's sparkle.

With a new found determination and will she demanded ,"Do it tonight!" She walked back into the living room.

As soon as she was standing there idolizing the ring within the box, the front door swung open and Emma walked in as she slammed the door behind her. Then she took a minute to take in her surroundings.

Amused, shocked and uncertain, Emma asked, "Whoa, what's going on?"

* * *

 _Emma thought back to the times over the past few months were she tried to initiate their lovemaking. She'd get them started and all of the sudden Regina would freeze underneath her._

" _What's wrong?"_

 _Regina would never answer so Emma would roll off of her and dejectedly try to fall asleep._

* * *

Regina slipped the box into her pocket and ran to her girlfriend. She hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek. She then reached for the glass of champagne and handed it to her.

Immediately, Regina wrapped her arms tighter around her love again.

"I need you tonight, Emma."

"I should be happy, and I am, but what about all of those nights when I _needed_ you."

Emma's arms wrapped around Regina, but not tightly.

"Oh," Regina said as she looked up.

"That's why I kept asking if we're all right," Emma said.

"I'm so sorry. I've had something _major_ on my mind," Regina said honestly.

"And you didn't think you could confide in me," Emma asked, disengaged herself from Regina, and walked across the room to sit down.

"Well…" Regina walked over to Emma. She refused to turn this into a disagreement so she decided to ignore the tension by sitting on her lap.

Emma didn't seem to mind as she wrapped Regina's arms around her neck.

"I should have, but there's two reasons why I didn't."

Emma's eyesight never left her.

"Okay, one is that it has to do with you." Emma went to speak, but Regina raised her hand up. "Two, I felt like a horrible person."

Emma waited a moment or two to see if Regina was finished. She looked expectantly into Emma's eyes. "Okay, the first one, if we have problems or whatever _we_ get through them together, remember?"

Regina nodded her head. "It wasn't a problem you caused. It's all me. Honestly."

"I could _never_ think you're a horrible person. If I did I wouldn't be here right now."

Regina looked deeply into Emma's eyes. They brought their foreheads together and rested them against the other.

"I love you," Regina whispered.

"I love you, too," Emma whispered back.

"May I kiss you?"

"I sure wish you would."

They kissed for a long time. Hands roamed and caressed.

Regina lifted herself off of Emma to straddle her knees while Emma's arms wrapped tightly around her girlfriend. She attempted to pick Emma up from the floor.

"Whoa!" Emma laughed as she felt some of her body being lifted while other parts were not.

"Hey, I'm doing something new. It's usually you doing the picking up."

"Yeah, there's a reason for that. I'm taller than you."

Regina gave it one more try and then gave up. It didn't matter because within seconds Emma picked her up. Once they were eye level, Regina enveloped Emma's lips in a hungry kiss making their heads tilt back and forth. They both elicited moans of anticipation from each other.

"Bedroom," Regina whispered.

Emma ran with her to their bedroom. Once inside, Emma carried Regina to the bed and tossed her onto it and she immediately straddled her hips and looked down.

"Are you sure?"

"Em, I'm sorry I've let it come to this. You having to ask me…yes, I am." Regina reached up and massaged Emma's cheek. Then Emma laid on top of her. It felt magical to be this close to her girlfriend again.

"It's been a long time," she said with lust in her voice.

"Too long," Regina said before she captured Emma's lips. After that clothes were taken off and thrown around the room.

As they began to grind against each other, Regina basked in the pleasure that Emma was making her feel.

When Emma traveled down Regina's body, she left love marks and bites at different spots on her body.

"Slower," Regina insisted.

Emma positioned herself at the spot where she and Regina needed her to be. She dipped her head down and just licked Regina's slit up and down.

"Again," Regina insisted so Emma did it again and again and again. Regina was beginning to feel the need to release.

"Em, I'm close," Regina said through pants.

Emma stuck her tongue into Regina.

As Regina climaxed, she yelled, "Will…you…marry…me?!"

Emma immediately lifted her head and looked quizzically at Regina. Quickly she sat up on the bed.

"Fuck," Regina cursed as she realized what she had just screamed.

"Regina," Emma asked because she wasn't sure if Regina meant it or not.

Regina bolted up and sat in front of Emma. She reached out, but Emma dodged her hand.

"Emma," Regina said shyly.

"Did you mean that?"

Emma looked down at the bed sheet that was under her. "I'm so confused. One day you don't want me touching you. The next, we have sex. And then just as I'm getting you off, you ask me to marry you. What's going on?"

Regina moved closer and took her hand. "Emma, I've had something on my mind for a few months as you know…"

"Yes, Regina, if it's me, or us, you gotta tell me so we can work through it. I told you that." Emma began to get impatient and almost whiney.

"I know, my dear, it's…I want this experience to be one that you'll remember for the rest of your life."

"What experience?" Emma watched as Regina lifted herself off of the bed. She grabbed a shirt and then threw one at Emma who quickly pulled it on. Then Regina walked over to her sweat pant pocket and pulled out a box.

Regina turned and looked at Emma with all the love she could and would possibly have for her as she walked back to the bed. Instead of sitting back on it, she bent down on her bended knee.

Emma froze for a split second and then the widest smile appear on her face.

Looking up, Regina beamed with pride and love in her heart as she began, "I'm the first one to admit that I've been going bat shit crazy trying to figure out where, when and how I'd asked you to be my wife. I thought that the location was key. I thought I should have ten thousand bouquets of roses with me. But, Em, I've come to the realization that I gotta make my own opportunity. It's with a heart full of love and trust and loyalty and friendship and anything else, positive, you can think of that I ask you this one question."

Regina flipped the lid of the box and slowly turned it around as she said, "Emma, I love you beyond all the words in the any dictionary. Will you do me the immense honor of becoming my wife?"

Emma's teary eyesight remained on Regina.

Within a few seconds, Emma joined Regina on the carpet and said, "Yes, absolutely!" She then grabbed Regina's cheeks and kissed her passionately.

After the kiss ended, Regina shakily removed the ring from the box and tossed said box to the side. Then she slid the ring all the way onto Emma's ring finger. After she made sure the ring was secure, she picked it up and kissed it.

She then looked at Emma and smiled brightly. "I love you, so, so, so very much!"

They fell into each other's embrace and held each other for most of the evening.


	13. Chapter 13

Rock On

13

Right before it was too late to call, Emma found her cell phone and dialed her parents' number.

"She asked me to marry her!" Emma screamed into the phone after she heard a groggy voice speak.

"It's about time," her Mom said with a small chuckle.

"Huh," Emma asked dumbly as she pressed the speaker button.

"Regina, you haven't told her yet, I see," Mary Margaret said.

"Told me what?"

"I've had that ring since our London stay. And I asked your parents for their blessing when Belle was here," Regina said shyly.

"Emma," her Mom screamed.

"Yeah?"

"You said, 'yes,' right?"

"Duh, I'm not dumb," Emma said proudly.

"Mazel, we'll talk more tomorrow. Good night you two," Mary Margaret said then hung up.

"Oh, that wasn't a business trip to New York City, then?"

Regina shook her head back and forth. "Well, not exactly. I had 'business', but it wasn't of a professional nature.

"You're good," Emma said as she dragged a willing Regina over to her. They wrapped their arms around each other at the same time and kissed passionately. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Emma felt Regina grab her hand to bring it to her lips. She kissed the ring. "That looks so good on you," Regina admired.

"Yeah, it does. It'll stay there forever," Emma said as she brought Regina's chin up with her finger. She chastely kissed Regina's lips sweetly.

"I love you," Regina whispered.

"I love you."

"Will you always love me?"

"What?" Emma was shocked and had a confused look on her face.

"Will you always love me?"

"Regina, yes, how could I not. You're it for me."

"Are you sure?"

"Where is this coming from? Your ring is on my finger…" Emma pulled Regina tightly into her body. Her voice showed that she was concerned. It held no doubt in it at all.

"You're just too good to be true. I can't believe you're here. And that you actually want me."

Emma leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Then she placed hers against Regina's.

"Listen to me, okay," whispered Emma, "I love you so very much. You have no idea. Okay. I'm here cuz there's nowhere else I'd rather be. I am the luckiest woman alive. You, Regina Mills, love me. I mean, wow!"

Regina chuckled a little, but kept her forehead pressed against Emma's. "It's just…you know, sometimes I have trouble trusting cuz of my job."

"I understand," Emma said, "but we've been through so much already." Emma thought for a second and then asked, "What can I do to prove…"

Regina lifted her head up and looked into green eyes that penetrated her soul. "Emma…" Emma grazed Regina's lips with her finger.

"Tell me," Emma insisted.

Regina looked up at her and smiled. "Elope with me?"

Emma blinked her eyes in shock.

"Elope with me, Emma. Marry me. Take my last name!"

"Done," Emma said with a glistening smile.

Regina froze. "Holy fuck. Really?"

Emma giggled. "We're gonna do it sooner or later…why not sooner. I want to be 'Mrs. Emma Mills' so badly. Tomorrow?"

Regina could just nod her head because she was rendered speechless.

Emma quickly picked her up and carried her into their bedroom where they made passionate love to each other until their bodies couldn't take it anymore.

* * *

As the sun rose on the two women lying in each other's arms, it was Emma who awoke first.

She peppered Regina's face with sloppy kisses. "Good morning," she purred into Regina's closest ear "Who's ready to get married?"

Regina's eyes shot open and she sat up quickly.

"That's the spirit," Emma said with a light chuckle.

Regina turned and immediately caressed Emma's cheek with her hand. "Um, Em," Regina started.

"You don't wanna do it today?"

Regina smiled nervously. "Well, I only mentioned it to see what you'd say."

"A test?"

Regina pulled Emma into her arms. "No, not a test…I just wanted to know that you truly wanted this."

"I do, Regina, very much so. I'd marry you right now…" Emma looked into her eyes and it was then that Regina knew. She just knew that Emma would do it.

Just to make absolutely certain though, she asked, "You sure?"

"Yes, Regina, I love you," Emma said as she disengaged herself from Regina's grasp. She then walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

As soon as Regina heard the door click, she dialed Archie's number.

" _Hello?"_

"Are you still a Justice of the Peace?"

" _Yeah…why?"_

"Emma and I are getting married, like, today," Regina said with pride in her voice.

" _What?"_

"You heard me," Regina repeated.

" _Re-"_

"No, Archie, I asked her last night and surprisingly she accepted. You're not gonna talk me outta it," Regina said a little sternly.

" _I see. That's not really a surprise to me though. I'll begin to prepare."_

Regina hung up and immediately called Emma's parents.

" _Hello,"_ David said.

"We'regettingmarriedtoday…" Regina blurted out.

" _Slow down. 'kay, say that again,"_ David said as he sat up.

"Emma and I are getting married today."

" _Um, okay. Honey, get up…they're getting married today,"_ David said as he nudged his wife.

" _What time?"_ Regina heard Mary Margaret asked.

"Don't know," Regina told them both.

" _We'll try to get out there as soon as possible,"_ David said.

"We'll video-" Regina began to offer.

" _No, you won't. Regina, she's our only child. And Belle would be pissed,"_ David said with a chuckle.

"Ok, as we know more we'll text you. I'll arrange the jet for you," Regina said before she hung up. She immediately texted Archie with that request to which she received a "Roger that".

Emma emerged from the bathroom and Regina dropped her phone.

"What were you doing?"

"Nothing. Checking out locations for our ceremony," Regina kind of lied.

"Oh, I have a suggestion…"

Regina got up from the bed and walked over to her fiancée. "Yes," she said as she wrapped her arms around Emma's waist.

"Can we have a beach ceremony," Emma asked.

"Sure, anything you want," Regina said with a bright and warm smile.

"I wish my parents could come," Emma said longingly.

"You never know what the day's gonna bring," Regina said with a sly smile.

"What time do you wanna do it," Emma asked totally oblivious to the meaning of Regina's statement.

"Four or five…Sunset as our background," Regina asked.

"Perfect. Gives us some time," said Emma as she got dressed.

* * *

The day was spent buying wedding bands, outfits for the ceremony and deciding where they would have a small reception.

While those detailed were being figured out, Archie arranged for David, Mary Margaret and Belle to fly in and stay at a local hotel. Regina had told him where and what time the ceremony would be. He prepared his part of the ceremony as well.

When Regina could sneak away she did so with a pad of paper and pen. She wanted to sing to Emma an original song and the lyrics were coming to her throughout that day. She jotted them down. Happy with what she had written she tucked them away into her pocket.

* * *

At 4:30 in the afternoon, they drove in their dresses to the beach location. Upon their arrival, they were shocked to see that it was decorated with a huge standing tent, rows of chairs and balloons.

When Emma got out of the car, Belle ran up to her and almost knocked her over.

"Hey, B! You're here!" Emma smiled brightly.

"Swan, you just couldn't wait could you?"

"It's my idea," Regina said as she walked up to them.

"Nicely done," Belle encouraged as she hugged Regina.

"Emma!" Emma's parents came running over to the group.

"Hi, Mom…Hi Dad!" Emma said as she hugged them both.

"See, I told you," Regina said as she leaned up to kiss Emma's cheek. Then she went off to speak with Archie.

"Thanks for setting this up," Regina said as she hugged her friend.

"It's was more the Swans' idea, we merely helped," Archie said as he pointed to Regina's band mates who waved excitedly.

"I wrote a song as my vows," Regina said as she pulled a piece of paper out of her cleavage. Archie smirked as Regina walked over to the band that had set up.

"Follow my lead," Regina advised and received head nods in return.

"Are we ready to do this?!" Archie yelled from under the tent.

"Regina come here," he instructed.

Regina ran to his side and took a deep breath. Then the band played instrumental music. It wasn't the tradition song. They improvised.

Regina stood as she saw the love of her life, Emma, being escorted by her parents to where she was standing. Regina's eyesight never left Emma's and Emma's never left Regina. It felt like a lifetime before Emma reached Regina, but it was merely just seconds.

As the Swans sat down, Archie began, "We are here to witness Emma Swan and Regina Mills marry. This partnership began in an unusual manner. It began because of one ticket and one backstage pass. From those two materialistic things, a love that I've never witnessed before was created, blossomed, and turned into sole reason why we all are gathered here today."

Regina and Emma locked eyes throughout Archie's speech. They were so into the staring that Regina missed Archie's cue to her.

"Um, Regina, do you have something you'd like to share?"

Startled, Regina shook herself out of her trance, took a deep breath and began to sing.

 _I see you solely with my heart_

They heard the piano being played in the background.

 _And not with my head._

 _You are the one I see when I'm lying in bed._

 _There's so many things that need to be said._

 _How, oh how, can I get you to see_

 _All the things we will be?_

 _You're my thought of the day_

 _You've helped my cares to go away,_

 _Brought me happiness when I think of you,_

 _And helped me not to feel so blue._

 _I can't imagine my life_

 _Without you._

Then the guitar was added into the song.

 _I just want, no need, you to know how I truly feel._

 _I peeled back the layers to your heart and_

 _In it I've found all that I would ever want._

 _I've been searching for such a long time_

 _And thought that I'd never find._

 _Someone who could turn back the hands of time._

Softly drums were introduced.

 _I see you solely with my heart_

 _I am blessed to be a part_

 _Of your everyday life_

 _We're friends first_

 _Cuz that's important._

 _You've given me the honor of loving you_

 _With every fiber of my being_

 _I hope you know how I feel._

 _There will never be a day that passes_

 _That you won't know_

 _That my life has surpassed_

 _My wildest expectations_

 _With you by my side._

 _Finally I live my life without limitations._

Regina began to sing softly for only Emma to hear.

 _So I want to say_

 _I love you now and forever more._

 _Thank you for opening the door_

 _To the world of your love._

 _It's hard to imagine_

 _What it was like before._

 _But I don't have to_

 _Because_

 _I see you solely with my heart._

Emma had begun to get emotional so Regina wiped the tears that were trickling down her cheeks.

The audience applauded and Archie looked happy. Regina knew he wanted to add that to the album.

"Emma…" Archie gestured with his hand to proceed.

"Um, thank you for that beautiful song. Please put that on the album. Anyway, you don't want me to try to sing. Regina, I love you. It is really that simple. There's nothing complex about us. Even figuring out today was simple. And that is how I know, just know, it's right. Your love is the purest love I've ever seen let alone been a part of. You make me happy beyond compare. You've shown me that our love can get through anything in its way. It's you and me, Regina, for the rest of our lives. Get ready!"

Emma took a deep breath and smiled brightly.

"Now the rings," Archie said.

The two women found each other's rings in the boxes they had come in. it was a simple silver ring to match Emma's engagement ring.

"Regina place this ring on Emma's ring finger and repeat after me, 'Emma, I give you this ring…'"

"Emma, I give you this ring…"

"As a sign of my love and affection…"

Regina repeated, "As a sign of my love and affection."

"I promise to love, honor, and keep you for the rest of my life…"

"I promise to love, honor, and keep you for the rest of my life." Regina squeezed Emma's hand happily.

"Okay, Emma, place this ring on Regina's ring finger and repeat after me, 'Regina, I give you this ring…'"

"Regina, I give you this ring…"

"As assign of my love and affection…"

Emma repeated, "As a sign of my love and affection."

"I promise to love, honor, and keep you for the rest of my life…"

"I promise to love, honor, and keep you for the rest of my life," Emma said with conviction as she slid Regina's ring all the way onto her finger.

"Well, we've exchanged our vows and the rings so I think there's just one more thing to do," said Archie as he grabbed their conjoined hands.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it gives me immense pleasure and love to introduce for the first time, Mrs. Regina and Emma Mills!"

The two women looked to their family as they applauded wildly for them.

"Oh, Emma, you now kiss your bride."

Emma wasted no time as she grabbed Regina's cheeks in her hands. She dove in and captured Regina's awaiting lips with her own.

"I love you," Emma whispered to her wife.

"I love you," Regina whispered back to her wife.

* * *

Hi, The song that Regina sang to Emma is an original poem written by me. It's called, "Solely with my Heart"! Hope you enjoy. Thank you for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

Rock On

14

Regina and Emma had exactly two days before the news of their marriage broke.

Emma was watching a gossip show and their marriage was the top story.

"Has Regina Mills and Emma Swan gotten married," exclaimed the voice over voice.

"Regina," Emma yelled from the couch.

"Yeah?" Regina came up and looked down at Emma who pointed her finger.

"Look!"

Regina lifted her head and watched, with her wife, the story unfold.

"Someone videotaped some of the ceremony," Regina said shocked and immediately picked up the phone. Archie answered with a rushed tone as he said, "I know…I'm trying to fix it." Then he hung up.

"Can they do that?"

"Yup, guess so because it was on a beach. Anyone could have access to it."

Emma lowered her head and Regina noticed so she came to sit with her wife.

"Is this…my, uh, fault?"

"Darling, no, not at all," Regina said as she grabbed Emma's hand.

"If I hadn't wanted a beach ceremony…"

"Em, look at me. We _both_ wanted the beach," Regina said calmly. "You know what. It doesn't matter…it doesn't change anything. You're still my wife."

"Proudly so. And you're still my wife," Emma said with confidence.

"For the rest of my life," Regina said with a warm smile. "So…let's announce it ourselves."

"Do I smell another press conference," Emma said with a huge smile.

Regina laughed and then said, "No, not a conference. More of an official press statement." She texted Archie simply with two words, "press statement".

Emma ran for her phone. She decided to write down what Regina suggested in the notes app of her iPhone. She ran back and jumped onto the couch.

"Okay, ready to write it down, Yoda!"

Regina smirked and imitated the character as she said, "Ready. You are!" Emma smiled.

"Okay, 'this past Friday, Regina Mills and Emma Swan were engaged, but being majorly impatient, Mills had a wonderful idea of eloping…'"

Emma patted Regina on her back.

"Hey! Stop teasing me," Regina said playfully.

"I was just patting you on the back," Emma said with a smile.

"Anyway, 'Swan accepted Mills' proposal and the couple spent the next day arranging the ceremony and spending time together. Mills, through her agent, flew Swan's parents and best friend from their home to the site of the ceremony. The two women exchanged vows and rings at sunset the same day. The couple request that any wedding gifts from Mills' fans be made payable to the Trevor Project.' How does that sound?"

"Amazing! Like usual. Here!" She handed the phone to Regina who re-read it and then created a e-mail through the notes app. She copied herself and sent it to Archie. It took less than five minutes before Regina received a text that read, "Amazing. I'm sending it out now."

* * *

By the middle of the same week, the official statement and stories regarding the statement not only went viral, but it went international.

While watching parental controlled television, Betsy saw a commercial and gasped. She yelled, "Mommy, Regina and Emma are married! I'm going to go write them a letter and draw a picture. Could you help mail it?"

"Of course, dear," Betsy's Mom said with a warm smile as she witnessed her daughter run off to her room and close the door.

Betsy sat down at her little table and pulled out a piece of paper.

 _Hi, Regina and Emma,_

 _It's me, Betsy, from London. Just saw on the telly that you got married! Yay! I'm so happy for you._

 _Your biggest fan, well in London, anyway,_

 _Betsy_

Happy with what she wrote, she placed the paper aside and took out a big piece of sketch paper. She feverishly drew the beach, the sunset setting, and the scene of the wedding. She drew Regina and Emma holding hands and as they looked at each other. She made sure that Emma had blonde hair with a yellow crayon.

In case there was any question, Betsy printed "Regina" over the stick figure of Regina and "Emma" over the stick figure of Emma. She put some final touches on it and signed it at the bottom.

She flung her door open and scampered out of her room with her letter and drawing.

"Mommy…Mommy!"

"Done so soon? Let me see," her mother said as she pulled her daughter onto her lap. When Betsy's Mom read the letter and looked at the drawing that her daughter did with so much love and detail, for a child her age, she was blown away.

"This is beautiful!"

"Do ya think Regina and Emma will like it?"

"They'll love it. Let's put it in a big envelope so not to crush it okay?"

"Yay," Betsy exclaimed as she clapped her hands.

Her mother slid the papers into the manila envelope and sealed. She added Scotch tape as a precaution. The envelope had a long journey ahead of it and she wanted its content to be safe.

Betsy's Mom neatly wrote Regina's fan mail address on the front of the envelope. She included a return address label in the upper left hand side of the envelope and placed three stamps on it.

"Is it ready? Is it ready?" Betsy exclaimed impatiently.

"Yes, dear, here it is," said her mother as she handed it to her daughter who held onto it like it would crack. She ran to the family mailbox. Just as she opened the door, the mailman appeared.

"Hello, Betsy, how are you?"

"Happy!"

"Why's that?"

"My favorite singer, over in America, has gotten married to a very special woman. I've written them a letter and drew them a picture."

"That's wonderful. Is that it there?" the mailman asked as he extended his hand out.

Betsy hesitated for a few seconds before she gave it to him. "Please be careful with it?"

"Of course. You know you're the last house on my route so it'll go right here on the top of my mail bag," the kind mailman said as he showed her where it would go.

Betsy's eyes lit up and she wore the hugest smile on her face. "Thank you, Mailman!" she skipped off as the mailman hollered back.

Betsy's Mother mouthed "thank you" to the kind mailman who tipped his hat to her and walked away.

* * *

By the middle of the following week, Regina and Emma were shocked with the outpouring of love, congratulations, and acceptance from all of her fans, nationally and internationally.

Regina continued with laying tracks for the almost completely album. This was truly a labor of love as "To Emma…with Love" was filled with songs of love, friendship and trust. Some were original songs and some Regina's team found for her. It was set to be release the following week and luckily everyone involved seemed to think this could be "the one".

"Here," the recording assistant cheerfully announced as she handed Regina a manila envelope. Regina looked at it confused, but had an inkling of who the sender might be.

"Thank you," she said and placed it gently inside her cross body bag.

"Archie, if that's all. Emma's waiting for me at home," Regina said contently.

"You may go…"

Regina reached the door, but Archie said, "Hey, Reggie…"

"Yeah?"

"Marriage looks good on you," Archie said with a smile.

"It feels good," Regina said, smiled and then left.

* * *

"Honey, I'm home," Regina exclaimed as she entered the house.

"How was your day, dear?" Emma walked up to her and kissed her tenderly.

"Good…we're almost done," Regina said after she returned Emma's kiss. "We got a little package." She held up the envelope.

"Oh, from who?" Emma said as she grabbed it from her wife and carefully ripped the seal and pulled out its contents.

"Oh my God, it's from that little girl, Betsy. Honey, look!"

Regina and Emma were floored by the sweetness and cuteness of the sentiment.

"We gotta frame this," Regina said as she ran to the drawer that held some frames in it. She picked out a black one and thought it would be perfect. Emma walked over to her and unhooked the back of the frame. Regina grabbed the picture and placed it gently into the back of the frame and then re-hooked it back together.

"Perfect! Where should it go? Fireplace?"

Regina held it up and Emma nodded her head in confirmation. Once it was securely hanging on the wall the two women took a step back and looked at it.

"Awww!"

"I gotta do something for her," Regina walked back over to the envelope and pulled out her phone. She dialed the international directory and spoke to the operator. They immediately placed the call.

"Hope it's not too late," Regina said before someone picked up the line.

"Hello," an older woman's voice answered.

"Hello, is Miss Betsy available?"

"Yes, she is. Who is this?" the woman recognized the voice, but she was certain that she was mistaken.

"Regina," she said. As soon as Regina answered she heard Betsy's Mom calling her daughter.

"Honey, you have a phone call."

"Yay! Hello?"

"Hello, thank you for my picture!"

"Regina?" Betsy whispered totally shocked.

"Yes, and Emma's here too…"

"Hi, Emma," Betsy said happily.

"Hey, thank you for the picture. You did such a great job!"

"Thank you. How are you?"

"We're great! We just wanted to call you. Guess where your great picture is hanging!"

"In the kitchen?"

"No," Regina said cheerfully.

"In the bathroom," Betsy guessed.

"Haha…No," Emma said.

"Where is it?"

"It's hanging where everyone who comes over will see it. It's hanging above our fireplace. Safely over the fireplace so it won't burn!"

"Yay! Mommy…"

"Yes, I heard honey, that's great! Thank you both of you. You're making her day!"

"Aww, you're welcome. When my new album comes out I'll set one aside for her and mail it. And if you're ever here in the United States, let me know and I'll come see her no matter where you are," Regina said sweetly.

"Actually we're in the midst of planning a trip out there soon…I'll let you know…"

The two women talked and Regina gave Betsy's Mom her number to contact her when the family would be in America.

"Amazing…Well, Betsy, me and Emma gotta go, but thank you for the picture and note. We'll see you again soon, okay?"

"Okay. Hey, Regina…"

"Yes, cutie," Regina answered.

"I love you," Betsy said warmly.

"Well, I…we love you too," Regina said in a sincere tone of voice.

"Bye…Bye, Emma," Betsy yelled.

"Bye, Betsy, see you later," Emma called out into the phone.

Then the line went silent. Regina held the phone in her hand and Emma embraced her wife.

"She makes all of it, ya know, worth it," Regina said as she sighed happily.


	15. Chapter 15

Rock On

15

 **Two months later…**

"Today's forecast in the Western part of the map shows hot temperatures in the…"

"Excuse me, Al…" Matt Lauer yelled from the television.

"Don't interrupt Roker," Emma yelled back and then chuckled as she realized what she had said.

They quickly introduced why the show was being interrupted and Emma's attention focused so she sat up.

"And now for 'Album of the Year', the nominees are Reba for 'Country Rocks', Mariah Carey for 'Whatever', Backstreet Boys for 'Call Me', and Regina Mills for 'For Emma…With Love'."

Emma sat there flabbergasted as her wife's name and the album cover, which was a photo of the two at their wedding ceremony popped up.

She immediately reached for her phone.

" _Hey Darling,"_ Regina's voice sighed when she picked up.

"You're…"

" _What?"_

"Nominated for 'Album of the Year'…"

Regina dropped the phone and screamed. Emma pulled the receiver of the phone away from her ear. As she did, Emma was shocked when she heard, "Record of the Year'…'Making Memories of Us'… Next is 'Song of the Year' … Regina Mills, 'Making Memories of Us'… 'Best New Artist' … Regina Mills…"

"Uh, baby," yelled Emma into the phone. "You've been nominated for all of the major categories at this year's Grammy Awards."

Regina began to cry.

With a warm tone of voice, Emma cooed, "Regina, don't cry…I'm so proud of you…"

"I love you, Emma Mills," Regina said through her tears. "I'm nothing without you."

"I love you too. Can't wait to see you later."

"I'll be home in a few hours. We're so making love," Regina purred.

"Hurry up," Emma said and then hung up.

* * *

Three hours later, Emma received a text from her Mom congratulating Regina on the great news.

"I'm so proud of my wife. I'm so proud to be her wife," Emma text back.

"You were meant to be her wife, honey," Emma's Mom texted back.

Just then the door flew open and Regina ran at full speed into Emma's opened arms. When she was close enough Regina catapulted into them and they hugged tightly. Their lips found each other and they shared an electrifying kiss.

Emma dragged them to the couch and pushed Regina onto it. All in the same motion, Emma straddled Regina and stared down at her.

Regina looked up at Emma. "Why you staring?"

"I love you, that's all."

Regina reached her hand up and caressed Emma's cheek. "I love you as well. You make it all worth it. Without you I'd be lost. You're the best thing to ever happen to me, you do know that, right?"

Emma leaned down and captured her wife's lips. Tentatively, Emma stuck out her tongue and licked Regina's bottom lip. As she sighed Regina parted her lips, Emma's tongue darted in and immediately massaged her tongue.

While in the kiss, Regina managed to sit up. She immediately wrapped her arms around Emma. They sat in that position as their heads moved back and forth for some time.

During this time, Regina's fingers slipped under Emma's cotton fabric shorts and she began to massage and graze Emma's thighs. This elicited a sultry moan from Emma's lips, "Hmm…"

Regina's pace quickened as she moved higher and higher up Emma. Regina gasped as she discovered that Emma wasn't wearing underwear.

"Em," Regina said in the kiss as she cupped Emma.

"Please," Emma begged as she dove in for another kiss.

Regina quickly entered Emma who tossed her head back due the sensation of having her wife inside her. Regina thrust harder and Emma screamed out in ecstasy.

"Harder," Emma demanded as she rode Regina's fingers as she pulled Regina as close to her as possible. Regina pushed harder and harder. If Emma's moans were any indication, Regina knew that her wife was enjoying this experience.

Emma's hands pulled Regina's shirt up and over her head. It was tossed to the side. Emma quickly moved to unclasped Regina's bra. As soon as she felt Emma's hands on her bra, Regina pushed harder into her wife.

"Yes," Emma yelled out. Her shaking hands unclasped the garment and tossed it aside. Emma's head immediately buried itself in between Regina's breasts as she licked and bit her valley. Regina's chest began to heave so Emma moved her mouth to Regina's nipple and sucked it gently. As she was doing this, Emma looked up and saw her wife's head was thrown back in pleasure. Emma moved a little so that she was able to suck Regina's entire breast in her mouth. Her tongue massaged Regina's supple breast, which made her wife grow more aroused.

"Emma," she moaned as her eyes were closed tightly.

Emma released Regina's breast only to dive into Regina's other awaiting breast whose nipple was already hardened from the sensations. Emma sucked onto it as hard as she could and Regina yelled out, "Holy fuck!" Regina's hands were entangled in Emma's golden locks. She pulled gently whenever she received a new sensation from Emma.

"In me," Regina muttered.

"What?" Emma said while she took a breathe of air.

"I want you in me," Regina said as she pushed further into Emma.

Emma felt her arousal building so she quickly pushed Regina backwards onto the couch.

Emma rocked her body into Regina's and they fell backwards. They started to kiss each other manically. Heads were tilted side to side. It was like they couldn't get enough of each other. Regina was the one to break the kiss as she slyly pointed her finger down. Emma smiled sexily and moved herself down Regina's magnificent body.

All of a sudden Emma froze.

Regina quickly noticed and looked, quizzically, at her wife. "Did I hurt you?"

Emma shook her head.

"Do you want me to do something else?"

Emma shook her head again.

Regina then reached for Emma's head with her two hands. They landed on both sides of Emma's face as she looked tenderly into Emma's eyes.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"I love you," was all Emma said. She immediately got to her feet and leaned forward to scoop her wife up into her arms.

"Whoa, Em," Regina laughed as she wrapped her arms around Emma's neck. "You scared me for a second."

Emma leaned forward and attached her lips to her wife's. Time froze for a second.

After that second, Emma walked them into their bedroom and gently placed Regina onto the mattress. Once she saw that she was comfortable, Emma got in on her side and pulled the covers over them. She then turned onto her side and Regina did the same. As they lay there, staring at each other, Emma couldn't be happier with her life. They were destined to meet the way that they did. They were supposed to endure everything they have because it made them a lot stronger and more in tune with each other.

"Regina, I-I-" Emma said, but stopped. Regina sensed that she needed encouragement so she placed her hand against her wife's porcelain skin.

Emma nestled into Regina's touch. "I love you. I have always loved you. I will continue to love you until the day I die. When I'm gone, I'll love you and will wait for you."

"Are you going anywhere any time soon?"

"What? Oh, no," Emma said with a small smile. "I just want you to know that I am grateful to be here, with you. There's no other person I'd want to live by my side. I am me because of you."

Regina wiggled closer to Emma and kissed her passionately. Their bodies pushed against one another and moans were heard.

Regina stopped and looked at her wife whose eyes were still closed.

"Open your eyes, Emma," Regina sighed.

Emma immediately did. They were face to face with each other. "You know, when I was younger, I didn't feel like I belonged. After the situation after my father's passing and my mother, I just had to run away. I felt a distinct urge, or pull, to escape my life then and try to be successful…"

"And you have been," Emma encouraged.

Regina lifted a slender finger and placed it against Emma's lips. "The thing is that I wasn't running _away_ , but I truly believe with my entire heart that I was running to… _you._ Even though it took some time, I found her…" Regina smiled brightly. "I found you, Emma. I found my person…I just wish…"

It was Emma's turn to silence her wife. "No regrets and no wishes…"

Regina smiled and kissed Emma's fingertip. "I just wish we found each other sooner, that's all."

Emma enveloped her wife in a tight embrace and immediately kissed her forehead with light pecks. Regina rested her forehead against Emma's after the last kiss.

"I love you, Emma Mills…" Regina looked into Emma's eyes.

"I love you, Regina Mills," Emma replied with a huge smile on her face. "Now would you please make me scream your name?" Regina pulled Emma on top of her body and Emma did just that.

* * *

 **A few weeks later…**

"Hello," Emma picked up Regina's phone.

" _Hello, is this Emma?"_

"Yup, who's this?"

" _Betsy's mother,"_ she replied.

"Oh, hey, are you in the United States?"

" _Yes, is Regina there?"_

"Hold on…Baby…" Emma yelled into their home.

Regina rushed to her phone and said, "Hello."

" _Hello, Miss Mills,"_ Betsy's mother answered.

"Regina. How are you?"

" _Great! She's so excited…My name is Nancy, by the way."_

"Are you here in California, Nancy?"

" _Just check into the Peninsula of Beverly Hills,"_ Nancy replied.

"I know that hotel," Regina said, "May we stop over there today?"

" _Of course. It'll be a surprise…"_

"See you soon."

" _Room 108…"_ Nancy then hung up the phone.

* * *

"What room?"

"108," Regina answered as she carried a big teddy bear for Betsy.

"Here it is," Emma said excitedly.

Regina knocked on the door. "Room service!"

There was a commotion in the room. Right before the door was opened Regina raised the teddy bear to cover her face. Emma stood against the wall, out of view.

"Hello," Betsy's voice was heard.

"Is Miss Betsy there?"

"That's me…"

"Then this is for you, young lady," Regina said as she lowered the bear. Betsy took the bear and squeezed it. Then she looked up and yelled, "Regina!" She catapulted into her arms and Regina hugged her tightly.

"Someone else is here too," Regina said as she pulled Emma closer.

"Emma!" Betsy broke her hold on Regina to pull Emma into the hug. "Hey there!"

The three people hugged while Nancy watched with tears streaming down her face.

Once the hug broke, Betsy looked star eyed into Regina's eyes and exclaimed, "I'm in America!"

"Yes, you are," Regina said as she took the girl's hand and walked into the room.

"This is the best present ever!" Betsy smiled at her mother.

"I know sweetheart," Nancy said with a smile.

"Hey, Em," Regina looked at her wife and smiled, "Could take Betsy here into other room so I can talk with Nancy?"

"Uh ok," Emma said confused, but extended her hand out to the little girl. "Come on, let's go color…"

Betsy's little hand fit perfectly in Emma's and the two of them walked away. As soon as they were out of earshot, Regina said, "I have an idea, but if you say, 'No', it's not a problem."

"What's that?"

"Right, so tonight is the Grammy Awards," Regina began.

"Oh, gracious, we've disrupted your preparations," Nancy said hurriedly.

"Oh, that's not it," Regina continued, "I'd like to invite both of you to attend the ceremony. Also, if it's okay, you and Betsy can sit with us. Betsy can maybe sit Emma's lap. What do you think?"

"Do you need that type of publicity?"

Regina froze as she looked dumbly at Nancy. She received an odd look from her.

Regina coughed and then apologized, "No, no…Not a publicity stunt. It's a totally genuine offer. No strings attached. Would you please accept my sincere offer?"

Nancy took a few seconds to contemplate the offer. She sized Regina up with her eyes. She saw into her soul and found a genuine human being there.

"Sure," Nancy finally said.

Regina shot up out of the chair and did a little dance.

Betsy's head peeked from behind the wall. "What's happening, Mommy?"

"Well, come here. Regina has a question." Nancy gently instructed her daughter who didn't need any need to be by her idol.

"Yes," Betsy said as she peered into Regina's eyes. Betsy wore a big grin on her face.

"Well, do you have a fancy dress?"

"Back home," Betsy said nervously. Regina saw it and immediately calmed her down.

"That's okay. I guess we'll have to go shopping," Regina said and smiled.

Betsy clapped her hands, but was confused. "Why?"

"Well, you and your Mom are going to the Grammy's with me and Emma tonight," Regina said with a huge smile on her face.

Both Emma and Betsy were shocked by the announcement. Emma looked at Regina who knew what she was thinking. "Your Mom said it was okay. Right Nancy?"

Both Betsy and Emma's heads tilted to look at Nancy who just smiled her approval.

Betsy jumped up and down and Emma seemed very excited about the prospect.

With that the foursome went shopping and Betsy picked out a knee length, red dress.

"I love the black bow, Mommy!" Betsy twirled around in the dress later that day.

Regina gave her mother instructions on the transportation for that evening. Then they left Nancy and Betsy as they were picking out a dress for Nancy.

* * *

When they got back to their house, Emma and Regina spent the time in silence as they prepared. When Regina was showering Emma felt compelled to write down the feelings that were inside her heart.

She quickly scribbled them down and folded the paper just in time before Regina came out of the bathroom. Emma simply placed the note on the bed and then hurried into the bathroom.

Regina sauntered up to the letter, sat down on the mattress, unfolded the piece of paper and read.

 _Intoxicated_

 _You've intoxicated my senses_

 _And made me feel alive_

 _For the first time._

 _I'm tellin' you this_

 _With no pretenses._

 _Want you to know how I feel._

 _Like an alcoholic beverage_

 _You've gotten into my system_

 _Intoxicated me._

 _You're in my ev'ry thought_

 _In my ev'ry dream._

 _I'm so in love_

 _I just want to scream._

 _You've intoxicated my senses_

 _And made me feel alive_

 _For the first time._

 _I'm tellin' you this_

 _With no pretenses._

 _Want you to know how I feel._

 _Like a bottle of wine_

 _I'm sure you'll get better and better with age._

 _Your voice is sweet and pure._

 _When you call my name it's even sweeter._

 _You're the tiny little umbrella that comes with some drinks –_

 _upbeat, colorful, a breath of fresh air_

 _You wash away any memory I had_

 _About being sad and lonely._

 _You come to my mind when I least expect it_

 _And stay with me for however long it takes._

 _Sweet surrender I give you my heart_

 _With the promise that I'd never depart._

 _Can't you see?_

 _I'd lay down my life_

 _To protect yours._

 _I'd climb the highest tree_

 _And skydive off of it_

 _You are my true, true, true bliss_

 _And I'd die for just one more kiss because…_

 _You've intoxicated my senses_

 _And made me feel alive_

 _For the first time._

 _I'm tellin' you this_

 _With no pretenses._

 _Want you to know how I feel._

When Emma emerged from the bathroom, Regina was standing in front of her. They were face to face.

Regina ran to her and pulled her into her body.

"Thank you," she whispered into Emma's closest ear.

Emma's response was just to hug her amazing wife as tightly as she could.


	16. Chapter 16

Rock On

16

As the stretch limo pulled up to the entrance to the red carpet, Betsy's eyes were huge with excitement.

"Wow!" Betsy said surprised, "There's so many people here, Regina."

Regina nodded her head in silence.

She over at the girl asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm scared," she said with a sigh.

Her Mom went to say something, but Regina beat her to it. She lifted the girl from the seat next to her to onto her lap.

"There's no reason to be scared, but…" Regina whispered something into Betsy's ear.

"You are?" Betsy looked up to her.

Emma knew what her wife said so she giggled. Regina looked at her with a warm smile.

"Of course," Regina answered the girl, "If I win…"

"When you win," Betsy corrected her with a huge smile.

Regina chuckled and continued, "Okay, when I win, I'm going to have to talk in front of a large room of people, heck, I'm going to have to talk to, possibly, the world. And that's scary…"

"You don't have to be scared. You got Emma, my Mom, and you got me," Betsy said as she threw her arms around a surprised and teary-eyed Regina.

"She's right, ya know," Emma said quietly as she watched the interaction.

She had just watched the most sincere and cutest interaction she has ever seen. Her heart yearned to know how it would be to be a mother with her amazing wife. She began to tear up.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Regina looked at her confused.

"Oh, it's nothing. This is your night," Emma said as she dried her tears and squeezed Regina's hand.

"You sure," Regina asked as she quickly moved her head in. Emma saw this and moved to connect their lips in a sweet, but quick peck. "I'm sure. Okay let's go."

The chauffeur got out and quickly opened one door. Nancy and Betsy exited on the other side. When Regina realized that the two weren't with them, she waited. Then she grabbed Emma and Betsy's hands and began the red carpet walk.

All the yelling and camera bulb flashes were a lot for Betsy so Regina picked her up and smiled at her.

"Regina!" one short, but shockingly loud woman yelled.

Regina and entourage walked up to her.

"Hey Regina," the woman said.

"Hi," she replied.

"Who are you wearing?"

"I don't know, Baby, who am I wearing?" Immediately Emma peeled the back of the dress towards her and said, "Versace."

"Thanks! it's Versace." Regina replied.

"Are you excited, nervous, happy, what's going on?" the woman spoke into her microphone. Then pushed it in Regina's direction.

"Wow. I'm all of the above I guess. I have three good luck charms. My loving and very sexy wife, Emma, our dear friend, Nancy…and this little lady in my arms."

"Hi, honey, what's your name?"

"Hello, I'm Betsy…"

"Well, hello, Betsy. How do you know Regina?"

"She's my friend," Betsy said proudly as she squeezed Regina's neck.

"That's right," Regina said with a huge smile and a pat on the back.

"How'd you two meet," the reporter asked Regina.

"On our international tour, in London, Betsy here asked for my autograph. Later, when word was out that Emma and I got married Betsy drew us a picture and wrote a letter, which is hanging in our house. When we called to say thanks, Nancy mentioned that they were planning a trip to the U.S. soon. When they arrived today I invited them here."

The reporter was dumbstruck, but had a smile from ear to ear on her face.

"Thank you," Regina said as they all walked away.

After the first interview, the camera flashes went off like mad.

Emma even heard a "Betsy" from a photographer. She chuckled.

Pretty soon they entered the venue and found their seats which were in the first row of the whole place, and settled down. A few minutes later the show began and they got right to the first award to be handed out.

"Thank you, Dave, the nominees for 'Song of the Year' all have a wonderful songs. Each one of them has revolutionized the music industry. AND one of them is a newcomer. So let's get to it…the nominees for 'Song of the Year' are…"

The camera did a close up on Regina holding Emma's hand as the presenter announced, "Regina Mills". Suddenly the camera whipped back to the stage.

"And the Grammy goes to…" Dave ripped open the envelope, looked up and announced, "Regina Mills!"

The camera quickly zoomed in on a totally stunned Regina. Emma was on her feet almost before the last syllable was announced. She pulled Regina up and into a tight hug. Nancy and Betsy applauded feverishly.

A visibly shaken Regina began to walk to the stage. Dave saw her and extended his hand to her. Archie was right behind her.

Once they were on the stage, Regina looked out into the crowd and saw many people on their feet.

"Okay is this really happening? Wow. Um, let me thank the one guy in my life who's been there for me since, forever. My manager, Archie, you know you are the brains behind Regina Mills. And I love you. Thank you to everyone who contributed to the song. But a very special thank you goes out to my adoring wife, Emma. Without you none of this is possible and none of it matters. I love you. Thank you."

wRegina and her team exited the stage and soon they are back in their seats for the next category.

"And now for 'Album of the Year', the nominees are Reba McEntire for 'Country Rocks', Mariah Carey for 'Whatever', Backstreet Boys for 'Call Me', and Regina Mills for 'For Emma…With Love'."

The envelope was ripped opened and the announcement was made, "Regina Mills!"

An even more stunned Regina shakily stood up from her seat. Betsy had bear hugged her so picked her up and walked up to the stage. Regina gingerly climbed each step. Once she was handed the award, she turned to the audience and just smiled. "Wow…Album of the Year, geez. Thank you to all of the people who voted. Thank you for accepting love, in its purest form. Thank you to my management and all who worked on the album. It was a labor of immense love for me. I love you, baby. Do you wanna say anything, Betsy?"

Betsy turned to face the audience from Regina's chest because she was a little scared. She looked out and yelled, "Thank you. America's great!"

This statement received thunderous applause and Regina smiled brightly. Pretty soon the two of them disappear from the stage and re-emerged back in their seats a few minutes later.

"I'm so proud of you," Emma whispered into her wife's closest ear. Regina hummed in response.

"And now it's time for 'Record of the Year'…and the winner is 'Making Memories of Us'…" Once the announcement was made, Regina yelled and jumped up and dragged Emma up onto the stage.

"Hi, this award means a lot to me…they all do, but this one," she held it up in the air, "Is very personal as it describes the undying love I have for my wife, Emma. Em, I love you profoundly. You are my heart, soul and life. Without you I'm nothing."

Emma was standing in the background, but her smile was seen from a million miles away.

Regina stepped back from the microphone and grabbed Emma's hand. They exited the stage and returned to their seats.

"And for the final award of the evening, the 'Best New Artist'. The nominees are yadda yadda…Regina Mills…and yadda yadda yadda." The artist opened the envelope, looked down at it and exclaimed, "Regina Mills."

Regina's absolutely sure that she went deaf for a split second. It wasn't until Emma leaned forward and whispered, "I want to have a baby with you. We'll look into it tomorrow. Now go get your award!" Emma sloppily kissed Regina's cheek as she assisted her out of the chair.

Regina made her stage to the stage as the tears streamed down her face. She accepted the coveted award with a smile and stepped up to the microphone. "Um, I'm at a complete loss for words. Uh, thank you, very much for this prestigious honor. I'm shocked for two good reasons: first, this momentous award and…My wife just shocked me with the news that we're going to be parents…no, no, not right now, but we're going to look into it. So, Emma, my love, I want to dedicate this award to you and to our future child. I love you, immensely." She bowed a little and then left the stage.

* * *

 _Happy Birthday to you,_

 _Happy Birthday to you,_

 _Happy Birthday, dear, Henry,_

 _Happy Birthday to you!_

"Blow out your candles, Hen," Emma instructed happily.

It was two years after that Grammy night that changed their lives forever. Emma carried Henry to term and as soon as he was born, Regina adopted him. They were the picture perfect family. They saved each other.

"Yay! Good job," Mary Margaret yelled happily.

"Good job, Henry," Grandpa David confirmed with a small high five to his grandson. Henry smacked his hand and David was amazed.

"He's so smart, must get it from Regina," Belle joked and received a looked from her best friend.

"He loves to read," Regina said affectionately as she was prepared to slice up the red, Elmo themed cake.

"Wait!" Emma yelled and scared everyone.

"Geez, Em," her mother said as she grasped her chest.

"I want Henry to enjoy," Emma defended herself.

As if on cue, Henry grabbed a big chunk of cake. He tried to get it all into his mouth. He missed his mouth, but managed to get his face, bib and shirt dirty.

"You're a child," Regina chuckled as she looked at her wife.

"It's the best part of turning two," Emma said and smiled.

"Well, you're cleaning him up," Regina said as she picked up the cake platter and carried it into the kitchen so she could slice it. While she did that, Emma cleaned up her son.

A few hours later, they finally put Henry to sleep in his "Big Boy" bed. Regina and Emma collapsed into their bed and immediately snuggled against each other.

"Are you happy," Emma asked her wife.

"Emma Mills, do you really think I'm not happy?"

"No, I just like hearing you say it," she said and tightened her grip around Regina.

"I am immensely happy," Regina confirmed. "I love everything there is and ever could be about us. I knew my life changed the moment that you tried to 'save me' at the docks. And then when you showed up at the autograph signing."

"I loved you before and you better believe that I totally love you now," Emma said and kissed the top of Regina's head.

Regina held up her left hand and looked at her rings. "Every time I look at these I know you love me. I don't have to second-guess anything. I hope you feel the same."

Emma nodded her head and hummed, "Mmmm."

Right before sleep took the women, Regina said," I love you, Emma Mills."

"I love you, Regina Mills. Rock on!"

* * *

THE END


End file.
